Nada será igual
by Sakura-Ofiuco
Summary: Seiya y Saori eran prácticamente la pareja perfecta; estaban muy enamorados y, a pesar de las adversidades, ya hacían planes para su vida juntos. Sin embargo, el tiempo, la distancia y otras situaciones los separaron. Ahora, las cosas han cambiado y él descubrirá que hay otro hombre en la vida de la mujer que nunca dejó de amar. Seiya- Saori- Koga. 10 ARRIBA!
1. Cap I - Si pudiera verte otra vez

**ADVERTENCIA:** ESTE FIC CORRESPONDE AL GÉNERO AU. LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ EXPUESTOS PERTENECEN A MASAMI KURUMADA Y TOEI ANIMATION. ESTO ES SIN FINES DE LUCRO.

_UN FIC ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE (MÁS INCLINADO A OMEGA) ASÍ QUE NO SE AZOTEN Y DISFRÚTENLO. CUALQUIER PARECIDO CON ALGÚN OTRO FIC DE MI AUTORÍA ES MERA FALTA DE CREATIVIDAD… DIGO, ES QUE SABEN QUE ME GUSTA HACER GUIÑOS A LAS SERIES._

**Capítulo I**

**Si pudiera verte otra vez **

_Aquel invierno fue el más frío de mi vida. Fue en esa época la última vez que nos vimos. Recuerdo ese día con mucha claridad: el vuelo salía a las 12hrs. con destino a Grecia, yo llegué al aeropuerto de Narita desde las 11hrs., sabía que registrar el equipaje llevaba tiempo y quería estar contigo hasta el último segundo. Cuando por fin apareciste, corrimos a abrazarnos, aún no podía creer que te marcharías. Nos besamos con un arrebato que usábamos a veces (casi siempre cuando estábamos a solas). _

_Te sonrojaste y, con una sonrisa, me dijiste entre dientes: -Seiya, mi abuelo nos está viendo._

_Yo lo miré y lo saludé con un leve movimiento de cabeza. Sabía que no era totalmente de su agrado porque no me consideraba digno de ti; no lo culpo, si fuera él, tampoco permitiría que un tipo como yo se te acercara. Pero qué le podía hacer si no pude evitar enamorarme de ti, y tú de mí… o eso creía... De cualquier forma, seguramente si en ese momento él hubiese sabido todo lo que ya había pasado entre nosotros, me habría mandado a fusilar. En fin, por mi parte, lo único que podía reprocharle a tu abuelo es que te apartara de mí, tal vez no con mala intención; en realidad se irían a Grecia porque él emprendería negocios muy importantes en aquel país. _

_Mientras esperábamos a que el vuelo saliera, estuvimos juntos en todo momento. Resultaría muy difícil estar separados un tiempo, apenas teníamos 17 años pero teníamos muchos sueños para el futuro. Cuando tu abuelo te dijo que ya era hora de despedirse, pareció que todo alrededor se detuvo. Nos besamos por última vez y cuando terminamos te apoyaste en mi pecho y luego fingiste acomodarme la bufanda blanca que me acababas de obsequiar, aunque sólo lo hacías para contener las lágrimas (habíamos prometido no llorar más porque juramos que nos volveríamos a ver). Alcé tu rostro hacía mí y te dije, también tratando de convencerme a mí mismo: -Tranquila, todo estará bien… Ten, quiero que lo tengas y lo conserves como un tesoro- te dije entregándote un colgante con una piedra._

_Te fuiste con la promesa de que pensaríamos siempre en el otro y que nos escribiríamos diario; naturalmente no podríamos hacerlo diario, pero sí frecuentemente. Las cartas llegaban casi cada semana, y las respondía inmediatamente contándote sobre nuestros amigos y la escuela; tú me hablabas sobre lo difícil que era adaptarse a otro país y a una nueva escuela, sobre todo siendo el último año de la preparatoria. Siempre los dos terminábamos las cartas diciendo lo mucho que nos extrañábamos. _

_Pero un día tus cartas ya no llegaron. Escribí varias pero sin una respuesta; tiempo después eran regresadas sin abrir. Mi espera de una respuesta se convirtió en días, los días en semanas, en meses, años y luego una espera casi eterna. Sin más, desapareciste. _

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Aquella mañana Seiya se preparó para dar un paso importante en su vida. Estaba a punto de comenzar de nuevo. Muy temprano iría al edificio de gobierno de la ciudad para dar término a un importante episodio en su vida: por fin firmaría su divorcio con Miho. Lamentaba mucho que esos casi 2 años de matrimonio no funcionaran, pero se alegraba ya no hacer sufrir más a esa mujer. Ahora ella se quedaría a vivir en Osaka (la distancia haría superar el trago amargo- le había dicho). Sin duda, el fin de ese ciclo no sería tan malo, habían quedado en buenos términos, vendieron su casa y dividieron el dinero a la mitad, no tenían más propiedades y, por fortuna o desgracia, tampoco hijos, ni nada que los uniera. Como era de esperarse, todo salió bien. Cuando Seiya llegó a firmar, le indicaron que Miho se acababa de ir (ella ya había hecho su parte); le hubiera gustado despedirse de ella, pero quizás era lo más sensato no verse mientras las cosas estuviesen tan frescas.

Después de eso iría a una importante entrevista de trabajo. Ahora que regresaba a Tokyo a vivir, necesitaba conseguir un nuevo empleo. Tenía mucha esperanza en que las cosas se dieran, aunque no tenía mucho por qué preocuparse, ya tenía algo de experiencia dando clases. Lo que realmente le agobiaba eran los recuerdos que el lugar le traería. Seiya tenía pensado ser profesor en el internado donde creció, justo el lugar donde la conoció.

-Vaya Seiya, sí que tiene experiencia- decía el actual director de la institución apenas mirándolo y leyendo atentamente sus datos- Y veo que está muy familiarizado con el sistema de esta institución.

-Sí señor Ionia… he sido entrenador particular y, como usted dice, conozco cómo es aquí, yo mismo estudié en este lugar.

-Sí, eso veo… pero no sé si pueda lidiar con tantos adolescentes y más considerando que en estos tiempos la juventud es un tanto complicada- sonrió irónico- parece como si los jóvenes vivieran en un mundo alterno al nuestro, con tanta tecnología que se la pasan pegados a sus teléfonos móviles y perdiendo el tiempo en tonterías… Además, desde que retomé la dirección de esta escuela, la disciplina ha cambiado.

Seiya sabía que poco antes de que él entrara al internado, Ionia había sido director, y que se había caracterizado por la dura disciplina; después de que los Kido se marcharon a Grecia él había regresado al frente de la escuela.

-Le aseguro que me adaptaré rápido y no tendrá queja de mí…

Ionia vaciló un poco y por fin cedió:-Está bien, pero estará a prueba unos meses. ¿De acuerdo?

-Claro que sí señor, muchas gracias por la oportunidad- se dirigió a la puerta y antes de que saliera no pudo evitar preguntar- Disculpe señor…

-¿Sí?

-¿Los Kido aún son los dueños de este lugar?

Ionia lo miró y arqueó la ceja -Será mejor que no haga esas preguntas.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

-No puedo creerlo- decía la mujer un tanto indignada cruzando los brazos.

Estaban en el asiento de atrás del automóvil que circulaba por las calles de Atenas, Grecia. Shaina estaba un tanto molesta y no sabía qué explicación le daría a su jefa. Mientras tanto, Tatsumi manejaba el vehículo y de vez en cuando miraba toda la escena por el espejo retrovisor.

-No pasa nada, le diremos que me golpee con un balón jugando soccer en el receso- respondía el chico.

-Koga, ella no es tan ingenua… Además ¿cómo le dirás que la citaron OTRA VEZ en el colegio por este problema?

-No tiene por qué enterarse... ve tú y diremos que ella no pudo presentarse.

-Por favor Koga, esto no funcionará… Tu madre no pasará por alto esos golpes de tu cara y sobre todo ese moretón de tu ojo.

-Ah es que no has visto mi plan…- dijo el chico y sacó de su mochila una gorra, se la puso de tal forma que le tapaba parte de la cara- Eh… ¿qué te parece? Así no notará nada.

Tatsumi lo miró a través del espejo y no puedo evitar reír.

-Oye no te burles, es una idea genial, así mi madre no se dará cuenta de mis golpes.

-Con todo respeto joven Koga, mi señora Saori no es tan ilusa…

-Oye, cuidado cómo hablas de mi mamá… -dijo Koga e intentó levantarse de su asiento, pero Shaina lo detuvo.

-Tranquilo Koga, Tatsumi sólo bromeaba, sabes que no hay nadie que respete a la señora Saori como él; y tú tienes que controlarte más, que esas reacciones siempre te meten en problemas… ¿o negarás que por eso te peleaste en la escuela?

Koga no respondió, ni siquiera abrió la boca el resto del camino. Shaina tenía un poco de razón, él a veces no sabía controlarse y por eso siempre terminaba en problemas. Sobre todo cuando se trataba de su madre.

Llegaron a la pequeña, pero acogedora y elegante casa. Bajaron del automóvil y Shaina sólo pudo expresar un "¡ash!" cuando vio que Koga aún traía la gorra ridículamente acomodada. Los tres entraron a la morada.

Saori estaba descansando en una silla y cuando vio entrar a su adorado hijo fue inmediatamente a saludarlo. Se puso de pie con dificultad y buscó apoyo en su particular bastón que tenía una forma de un Pegaso.

-Mamá… no te levantes de golpe, te puedes lastimar- comentó el joven al percatarse de que esta vez su madre osciló un poco.

-Koga, cariño, no te preocupes es que esta vieja lesión hoy me duele un poco más, es sólo un mal día. Además, no me trates como si fuera una discapacitada. Mejor dime ¿cómo te fue en el colegio?... –lo miró unos segundos y agregó- ¿Y esa gorra?

-Es que… hace mucho sol afuera… uff… sí, mejor iré a mi habitación a descansar.- se disponía a marcharse.

-Koga… ven aquí- pidió su madre- quítate eso- le ordenó al tenerlo de frente. El chico lo hizo, sabía que estaba atrapado -Santo cielo, hijo ¿qué te pasó?

-Me pegué jugando soccer…

-Sí claro, y el balón tenía forma de puño.

-Mamá… es que…

-Tatsumi, Shaina, déjennos solos…-cuando salieron, continuó - Koga esta vez qué fue.

-Nada, en serio, pero deberías haber visto cómo dejé al otro chico.

-Koga es la quinta vez que te peleas así en lo que va del ciclo escolar. Sabes que en el colegio están a punto de echarte y si te corren es muy difícil que te acepten en otra escuela cuando estás a medio año.

-Lo sé pero ese idiota…

-Koga, no quiero que hables así…

-Lo siento, pero ese chico se burló de nosotros y no me pude contener.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Él…bueno, él… me restregó en la cara que no tengo padre y me dijo que eras una mujer abandonada… que mi papá te dejó por mi culpa.

Saori sólo atinó a abrazar a su hijo- Ya te he dicho muchas veces que debes hacer oídos sordos cuando te hablan de ese tema.

Koga la apartó un poco y la miró a los ojos- Es que sólo detesto que hablen de ti… Sabes que no me afecta que hablen de mi padre, hace tiempo que comprendí que no valía la pena agobiarme por un tipo al que no le importamos.

-Koga…

-Madre, es la verdad, ya no soy un niño y entiendo algunas cosas de la vida; jamás dices nada al respecto, pero es fácil sacar conclusiones.

Saori sólo se quedó callada; en momentos como ese reflexionaba sobre las decisiones que había tomado a lo largo de su vida. Sin duda, ese asunto era el que más la hacía pensar en ello. Abrazó de nuevo a su hijo intentando tomar fuerzas de él para convencerse que había hecho lo mejor.

-Bueno, Koga, eso ya pasó… Anda, ve a tu habitación que estás castigado una semana sin videojuegos y sin computadora.

-Ah mamá, por cierto, mañana tienes que ir a hablar con el director por lo que pasó hoy…

Saori suspiró- Está bien, entonces estarás castigado dos semanas.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Seiya se levantó muy temprano para llegar a tiempo al recinto. Su departamento aún era un desorden, todavía no terminaba de acomodar la mudanza y había cajas por doquier. Iba y venía a prisa que no se dio cuenta que había una caja a medio paso. Se golpeó su pie y después de maldecir por el hecho, la apartó de una patada. Sin embargo, ésta se volteó, dejando esparcidos los objetos que contenía. Entre ellos una vieja bufanda blanca, la cual, en su momento, fue obsequiada con gran cariño.

La tomó entre sus manos, anhelando todo lo que esa prenda representaba. Hacía tiempo que no pensaba en ELLA, pero estaba consciente de jamás dejó de sentir lo mismo. Quizá por esa razón había fracasado su matrimonio, porque en el fondo sabía que su corazón seguía perteneciéndole a Saori, a pesar de que ella lo abandonó sin dejar rastro alguno, y que probablemente lo había olvidado.

Seiya no quiso pensar en eso, guardó todo de nuevo y se dispuso a apresurarse.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Por todos los medios, Koga intentó persuadir a su madre de que no fuera a su escuela. Detestaba que ella fuera a la escuela. Había sido madre muy joven y, pese a que por su lesión muchas veces utilizaba un bastón, ella se conservaba muy bien; sumado a eso, era una mujer muy hermosa. No era raro que llamara la atención de sus compañeros y profesores.

Desde luego, esa situación hacía hervir la sangre de Koga; de hecho, lo habían echado del colegio anterior por golpear a un compañero que le comentó después de la visita de su madre: "tu hermana mayor es preciosa ¿tiene novio?, quizá puedas presentármela"; a eso se le sumó que pateó a un profesor que los separó de la pelea y que le dijo: "él tiene razón, ella es muy bonita".

Por eso, le había insistido muchas veces a su madre que lo mejor era continuar con la educación en casa, como cuando era más pequeño; Shaina había sido su institutriz hasta que su madre decidió que lo más sano era que conviviera con chicos de su edad.

Al pasar por el patio de la escuela y los pasillos, Koga no pudo evitar notar que todos volteaban a verlos. Para empeorar la situación, su madre tenía la maña de inscribirlo en escuelas para varones.

-Bueno señora Kido, temo que la situación ha llegado demasiado lejos.- decía el director- Koga ya no puede estudiar más en esta institución.

-Pero le aseguró que él está muy arrepentido, quizás una disculpa con ese chico y sus padres.

-Me temo que no se podrá. Este chico sólo sabe dar problemas.

-Pero es un excelente estudiante.

-No lo niego, pero a cada momento está discutiendo con sus compañeros, incluso es un insolente con los profesores.

-Por favor, no lo eche…

-Lo siento mucho señora. Sinceramente le recomiendo que lo inscriba en una escuela militar para que lo disciplinen mejor.

Koga, quien permanecía sentado junto a su madre, rogaba que ésta no siguiera la sugerencia del educador. Él entendía que tenía problemas de disciplina, pero a veces no podía controlar sus impulsos.

Cuando salieron, su madre no dijo nada, aunque era evidente su molestia.

-Sube al auto- fue lo único que le dijo desde el momento en que salieron del colegio hasta que llegaron a casa- Shaina, por favor pon a Koga a estudiar lo más que se pueda, no quiero que se atrase en lo que vemos qué podemos hacer.

-Sí señora… anda Koga, vamos al estudio para que nos pongamos a trabajar.

Koga ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de pedirle perdón a su madre por su actitud. Pasó el resto del día leyendo y resolviendo problemas de matemáticas.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Por alguna inexplicable razón, cada vez que veía un movimiento o escuchaba un ruido. Seiya sentía cómo se aceleraban los latidos de su corazón. Al estar de nuevo en el internado, ahora como profesor de educación física, tantas cosas habían vuelto a su mente.

Aquella época en la que él era un jovencito que comenzaba a interesarse en las chicas; sin duda Saori, la nieta del dueño del lugar, había llamado su atención. La conocía prácticamente desde siempre, pero cuando dejó de ver a la niña y descubrió a la hermosa jovencita en la que se convertía, no pudo controlar sus sentimientos. Y aparentemente ella también tenía interés en él. Poco a poco, algo muy bello comenzó a suceder entre ellos, hasta que se convirtió en un inocente beso, declaraciones de amor y la propuesta de un noviazgo, por parte de él.

En esos años todo parecía lleno de color, encantadores aromas y sensaciones agradables. Sin embargo, ahora todo parecía gris, solitario y frío.

-¿Seiya…?- interrumpió sus pensamientos una voz masculina que entró en la sala de maestros.

-¿Geki?- el aludido asintió y se saludaron calurosamente- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Lo mismo que tú, hasta donde sé. No hace mucho que soy profesor en el internado.

-Vaya, qué sorpresa.

-¿Y cuándo volviste? Escuché que te mudaste hace tiempo a Osaka, antes de que te casaras.

-Acabo de regresar y respecto a lo otro… bueno, digamos que lo que mal empieza, mal acaba.

-Quieres decir que tú ya no…

-Así es, hubo diferencias irreconciliables. En fin, no quisiera hablar de eso.

-Claro, claro…- hubo un incómodo silencio.

-¿Y… qué tal son las cosas aquí?

-Es agradable, claro, tienes sus inconvenientes de vez en cuando, pero así son los adolescentes. El truco es tratar de comprender que alguna vez tuvimos esa edad- bajó un poco la voz- no como el amargado de Ionia, que a cada momento quiere reprender a los chicos, me imagino que fue joven hace tanto que ya se le olvidó cómo es eso- rió.

-Por cierto Geki, tú que llevas más tiempo aquí, dime, ¿sabes algo de los Kido?

Geki suspiró- Sabía que tarde o temprano preguntarías. En realidad no mucho, se dice que desde hace años dejaron muy abandonados sus negocios y un socio suyo se hace cargo de todo.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, aquí entre nos, se dicen muchas cosas de ese tipo, que no es de fiar, que tiene un pasado dudoso y que ha hecho y deshecho con los negocios de los Kido.

-¿Quién es?

-Un sujeto llamado Ludwig.

Seiya no dijo nada al respecto, pero ese nombre le sonaba conocido.

-Por cierto… hay un rumor por ahí… se dice que Ludwig, como lo ha hecho con otras propiedades de los Kido, comprará la escuela definitivamente… es decir, se rumora que los Kido vendrán para cerrar ese negocio.

Geki no agregó nada más al respecto; durante su juventud no fue muy amigo de Seiya, pero era consciente de su historia con Saori; por lo tanto, comprendía todo lo que sus palabras sacudían en la mente y corazón de Seiya. Éste, efectivamente sintió que su corazón se le iba a salir del pecho.

_¿Será posible?... Esa pequeña esperanza. Si tan sólo… si pudiera verte otra vez._

**Continuará…**

_HOLA DE NUEVO, YO ACÁ COMENZANDO UN NUEVO FIC QUE, COMO SIEMPRE, DESEO SEA DE SU INTERÉS Y AGRADO. ESPERO QUE HAYAN CAPTADO DE QUÉ VA LA SITUACIÓN. INSISTO EN QUE ES UN AU, OBVIAMENTE. QUIERO ACLARAR QUE ESTE NO ES UN PROYECTO TAN AMBICIOSO PERO SÍ TENDRÁ PARTICIPACIONES DE OTROS PERSONAJES ADEMÁS DE LOS PROTAGONISTAS QUE, YA QUEDÓ MUY ASENTADO SON: SAORI, SEIYA Y KOGA._

_NOS LEEREMOS EN UN PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO. _


	2. Cap II - Segunda oportunidad

**ADVERTENCIA:** LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ EXPUESTOS PERTENECEN A MASAMI KURUMADA Y TOEI ANIMATION.

_ALGUNOS LECTORES YA ME CONOCEN DE OTROS FICS, SUPONGO QUE ESTÁN UN TANTO ACOSTUMBRADOS A MI ESTILO. AQUELLOS QUE ME LEEN POR PRIMERA VEZ, DESCUBRIRÁN LO MALVADA QUE PUEDO SER._

**Capítulo II  
Segunda oportunidad**

_Nuestra relación siempre tuvo algo en particular, digamos especial; aunque estoy segura que todas las chicas dicen lo mismo de sus amores, no me importa, para mí, lo nuestro fue especial y una de las mejores cosas de mi vida. Nos conocimos hace mucho, éramos todavía unos niños. Durante muchos años fue una simple, y un tanto indiferente, relación de conocidos. Teníamos 13 años cuando empezamos a tratarnos un poco más, entonces me di cuenta que eras diferente y me empezaste a gustar._

_No pasó mucho tiempo para que nos diéramos nuestro primer beso, ese delicado y tierno roce de nuestro labios en el que descubrí que quería estar contigo siempre; me pediste ser tu novia y, como correspondía, hablaste con mi abuelo para pedir su permiso, él cedió (al principio no muy convencido) y así comenzó el más hermoso sueño que tuve contigo. _

_Aún recuerdo nuestros paseos tomados de la mano, nuestras largas charlas sobre nuestros proyectos a futuro, tus labios en los míos, tus brazos rodeando mi cintura, tu risa, tu voz, todo de ti._

_Pero un día el sueño terminó. Esa tarde llegué temblando y echa un mar de lágrimas al pequeño departamento que compartías con tus amigos (habían decidido independizarse, cuestión que, aunque nunca te lo dijo directamente, mi abuelo admiró). Estabas muy preocupado por mi estado y le pediste a tus amigos que nos dejaran solos. Te conté que mi abuelo acababa de decirme que debíamos mudarnos a Grecia durante alguna temporada. _

_Yo lloraba inconsolablemente y no paraba de decir que no me alejaría de ti y que mi abuelo hiciera lo que quisiera pero yo no me movería de tu lado. Entonces me tomaste con tus cálidas manos y me dijiste: -No quiero que tengas problemas con tu abuelo por mi culpa... Escucha, lo nuestro es más grande que la distancia. Te voy a esperar el tiempo necesario._

_Te abracé y lloré de nuevo -Tranquila, no llores por favor.- me pediste aunque por tu tono de voz, tú mismo tratabas de no llorar. _

_-Te amo Seiya... siempre lo haré...- nos besamos y en ese momento, a pesar de nuestra juventud, quise que fuéramos uno sólo para que llevarte siempre conmigo- y quiero que me ames…- pedí sin poder creer mis propias palabras._

_Nuestra timidez e inexperiencia estelarizaron el momento, pero al final todo fue hermoso, tal y como había sido todo entre nosotros. Apenas y cabíamos en el pequeño lecho, pero nos abrazamos para estar mejor. Justo en ese momento, no pudiste más y también lloraste porque me iría, pero me dijiste que un amor se hacía más fuerte con las pruebas que se topaba. Después, ahí y así, prometimos no volver a llorar, desde ese momento nos pertenecíamos el uno al otro y por ello debíamos volver a vernos. _

_No mucho después, rompí esa promesa; pasé largos días llorando por ti, por mí, por tantos problemas que se avecinaron y por todas las consecuencias de nuestros actos de aquella tarde._

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

-Mamá...- dijo Koga tímidamente, cuando asomó la cabeza en la habitación de Saori.

Ella estaba descansando, había sido un día un tanto agitado, y aún pensaba qué hacer con su hijo.

-¿Qué pasa Koga?- le respondió ya no con ese tono molestó que utilizó más temprano con él.

-Ah… bueno, es que quería venir a… a… disculparme contigo.

-Hijo…

-Mira, sé que hice las cosas mal, otra vez pero… no quiero que estés enojada conmigo…- se acercó a ella y prácticamente se arrodilló y la abrazó, dejando su cabeza en el regazo de la mujer. Comenzó a llorar, con poco de rabia hacía sí mismo por fallarle- Perdóname mamá, soy un tonto pero no soporto que se burlen de ti por culpa de ese idiota que nos dejó.

-Koga, tranquilo. No quiero que hables así.

-Es la verdad madre, es un idiota… un imbécil que no supo ver lo maravillosa que eres… él te ha hecho sufrir desde hace años, crees que no noto que a veces estás triste y lloras cuando piensas que no me doy cuenta, pero sé que es por él… ¡Lo odio, lo odio con todo mi ser!

Saori no sabía qué responderle. Quería explicarle tantas cosas, pero temía que todo aquello le hiciera crecer su rencor. Lo único que pudo hacer es dejar que su hijo llorara y desahogara todos esos sentimientos que llevaba consigo. Se quedó dormido y Saori, con ayuda de Tatsumi y Shaina, lo llevaron a su dormitorio y lo acomodaron en su cama. Al verlo así, Saori no pudo evitar recodar cuando éste era un niño pequeño y se quedaba dormido entre sus brazos.

-¿Has pensado qué vas a hacer?- preguntó Shaina cuando salieron de la habitación.

-Aún no… -suspiró- él me preocupa mucho. No pensé que la adolescencia le pegara tan fuerte; cada vez es más difícil.

-Koga tiene un serio problema de actitud y sabes a qué se debe…No eres la única a la que le preocupa- le dijo Shaina un tanto seria, se dio la media vuelta y agregó- sabes que decidí ayudarte a criarlo por lo que ÉL representó en mi vida.

Se fue de ahí, muy seria. Saori lo sabía. Durante una época ellas estuvieron enamoradas del mismo hombre. Al final, Shaina se había retirado con dignidad, aceptando su derrota y tiempo después, por ironías del destino, se reencontraron en Grecia; en ese entonces, Shaina se había ofrecido a ayudarle con el pequeño Koga.

-Esa mujer…- dijo Tatsumi a sus espaldas.

-Tiene razón Tatsumi…- suspiró- Koga tiene un resentimiento injustificado.

-Lo que él necesita es alguien que sepa controlarlo.

Comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos de la casa- Tatsumi, te lo he dicho muchas veces, no lo enviaré a una escuela militar, ninguno de los dos soportaría separarse del otro. Además sería algo demasiado riguroso para él.

-No me refiero a eso. El joven Koga necesita que lo entiendan; necesita tener amigos que se encuentren en situaciones similares; y también requiere de una figura masculina que lo oriente.

-Koga nunca necesitó un padre, me tiene a mí que he sido padre y madre. Además, ya sabes lo que sucedió cuando intenté estar con alguien para el bien de mi hijo.

-Siento mucho señora, pero yo nunca dije "padre"; además esa breve relación que sostuvo con el señor Julián Solo… bueno, ya sabemos en qué terminó. Lo que me refiero es que los alumnos de las escuelas que elige desde que decidió que el chico tuviera una educación normal, se someten a viejas reglas de modales y tradiciones, ya sea por conveniencia o lo que sea, todos ellos tienen una familia "normal"; el joven Koga no encaja en sus estándares y por eso siempre es acosado.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar con todo esto?

-A lo que me refiero es que usted sabe dónde esos temas no le importan a nadie porque la mitad de los alumnos ni siquiera tienen padres...- hizo una pausa y se humedeció los labios porque tenía la boca seca- me refiero al internado que le pertenece a su familia en Japón.

-No… no… no… ese lugar no, no puedo enviarlo ahí.

Se apresuró a caminar por el pasillo.

-De todos modos debe volver.

-¿Qué?- se detuvo.

-Yo no había pensado en esa opción para el joven Koga, pero hoy me vino a la mente gracias a la llamada que recibió esta tarde.

-¿Qué llamada?

-El señor Ludwig le quiere comprar el internado y otras propiedades de Japón… invariablemente tendría que ir allá.

-¿Ludwig?- preguntó. Detestaba a ese hombre y más detestaba que al morir su abuelo, dejara una sociedad con él. Aún recordaba su lasciva mirada y sus palabras

_¿Volver? No, no puedo ni debo hacerlo. _

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Durante la primera clase de ese día, Seiya conoció a los chicos de último año de secundaria; ellos tenían 14 o 15 años. Todo parecía ir bastante bien para tratarse de unos inquietos adolescentes. Él se presentó brevemente y dio comienzo su clase. Hicieron algunos ejercicios de calentamiento y luego organizó una competencia una carrera de 100 metros para varones. Ahí comenzaron los problemas.

Sin mucha dificultad un chico muy serio ganó la carrera (por algún extraño motivo ese chico le recordó a su viejo amigo Ikki)

-Debe ser traumante ser de familia un perdedor- comentó el chico cuando, terminada la carrera, otro chico muy cerca de él recuperaba el aliento.

Éste se arrojó hacia el ganador pero una chica rubia lo detuvo- Soma, no le sigas su juego.

Seiya se percató de ese pequeño conflicto, él había aprendido en su juventud que esos malos entendidos muchas veces se solucionaban con trabajo en equipo. Los puso a jugar baloncesto, equipos mixtos de chicos y chicas. Dispuso que esos dos estuvieran en el mismo equipo.

-Vamos - llamó al joven que le había ganado la carrera.

-¿Yo?- preguntó como si fuera un error. Permanecía sentado en las gradas observando a los demás.

-Ah profesor- dijo la chica rubia que había detenido a su amigo.- Edén nunca participa en estos juegos.

-¿Por qué no? ¿No sabe o no puede jugar?

Edén se puso de pie y caminó un aire de superioridad. -Soy campeón nacional juvenil de tenis y futuro campeón inter escolar de atletismo en la prefectura de Kanto -tomó un balón de baloncesto, con maestría lo giró en su dedo y tiró, hizo una canasta de 3 puntos- soy el mejor. Pero no practico deportes de conjunto y menos con estos inútiles.

Soma volvió a abalanzarse y esta vez Seiya lo detuvo. -Basta los dos. Estarán en detención hoy en la tarde.

-Sí claro...- dijo Edén con un intento de risa burlona y se marchó.

-Profesor- interrumpió la chica rubia- ningún maestro castiga a Edén. Su padre es un hombre muy poderoso.

-Su padre podrá ser un dios, pero en mi clase nadie puede tener ese comportamiento.

-Yuna cómo puedes decir que su padre es "poderoso", ese tipo sólo sabe pasar por encima de los demás, igual que Edén.

Seiya ya no dijo más. Continuó la clase como si nada. Después de terminar, Ionia lo mandó llamar. Le reclamó que castigara a Edén- Ese muchacho es un excelente alumno y mejor deportista, es el orgullo de esta escuela y nos sentimos honrados de tenerlo con nosotros. Por ello, le pido que no le exija durante las clases.

Luego le recordó que estaba en periodo de prueba, por lo que tenía que ser cuidadoso. Le pidió que esa tarde él se encargara de vigilar a los chicos en detención. Obviamente era también un castigo para él, estar varias horas sólo viendo a los chicos, sería aburrido.

Cuando llegó al aula de castigo, ésta estaba en silencio. Sólo había un joven en uno de los asientos del fondo, quién sabe cuántas horas llevaba ahí porque estaba completamente dormido. De pronto Soma entró en el salón.

-Ah... hola profesor.

-Muchacho así que te obligaron a venir.

-Sí señor, no pude librarme como Edén.

Seiya suspiró- Ese chico... será todo lo que dice Ionia pero tiene un problema de actitud. Él también debería estar aquí.

-Bah... ese ya hasta se fue a su casa, cuando terminan las clases él no se queda como el resto. Jamás lo verá aquí. Todos en esta escuela hemos estado aquí, hasta Yuna que es tan bien portada... Y ese pobre infeliz- señaló al chico dormido- prácticamente vive en este salón, si fuera por el director, Haruto estaría encerrado en una celda de la escuela.

Se acercó al chico y comenzó a moverlo para despertarlo- Hey Haruto, despierta no seas flojo.

-¿Qué?... Ah ¿qué quieres?

-Oye ayúdame a echar a andar las viejas computadoras que hay aquí. Pasas tanto tiempo castigado que sé que sabes hacerlo.

-Está bien, está bien.

Seiya sólo observaba, los chicos encendieron una vieja computadora; era probable que eso estuviera prohibido pero daba igual cuando, por ejemplo, Edén tenía inmunidad a los castigos pese a su soberbia. Estuvieron buen rato en la máquina, Seiya no entendía de esas cosas, él era totalmente a-tecnológico, es decir, era un completo ignorante en todo lo que se relacionaba a la tecnología. Al poco rato, Haruto volvió a su asiento y comenzó a dormitar.

-Qué interesantes aparatos- comentó Seiya al acercarse.

-Sí señor... Ah no le molesta que esté aquí.

-No, me molesta más que Edén no esté aquí. Además me gustaría que me dijeras cómo funcionan estas cosas.

Soma le explicó cómo funcionaban las computadoras y un montón de cosas que podías hacer en ellas.-Y mire, aquí, en internet, puede ver videos, escribir correos, leer libros, escuchar música... todo. Y de todos los temas: música, cine, cocina, deportes, literatura- bajó un poco la voz- hasta sitios muy interesante de mujeres, ya sabe si se siente solo... En fin, cualquier cosa o persona que busque.

-¿En serio?

-Bueno no es que yo haya visitado uno de esos sitios pero...

-No me refiero a eso, sino que puedes encontrar a cualquier persona.

-Claro que sí señor.

Entonces Seiya tuvo una idea ¿Qué pasaría si escribía el nombre de Saori en internet? ¿Sabría algo de ella?

De pronto el timbre sonó anunciando la hora de la cena. Seiya les indicó a los chicos que fueran a comer algo mientras él se quedaba a cerrar el salón. Cuando se fueron, hizo uso de las breves enseñanzas de Soma e intentó ver qué pasaba si buscaba a Saori Kido. Primero buscó escribiendo su nombre en caracteres japoneses, no tuvo éxito pues sólo encontraba homónimas o información vieja sobre Saori.; luego intentó con letras occidentales, tampoco tuvo mucho éxito; sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de rendirse, encontró una breve nota de un periódico local de una comunidad en Italia. Seiya apenas reconocía las letras occidentales, ya sería mucho saber italiano, pero hacía años, Shaina le enseñó un poco de su idioma natal.

Lo poco que entendió Seiya lo preocupó bastante, hablaba sobre un accidente en una carretera, en él, el empresario japonés Mitsumasa Kido había fallecido; no logró comprender más de la nota, ni siquiera si Saori había estado ahí o no, pero una cosa era cierta, todo aquello no le dio buena espina a Seiya. ¿Aquello tendría que ver con la repentina desaparición de Saori?

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Saori tomaba una relajante ducha aquella noche. Nada como pasar un largo rato en la tina caliente para ordenar las ideas. En ese momento ya había decidido qué hacer, ahora el problema era cómo poner al tanto a su hijo de la situación. Tenía que hablar con él lo más pronto posible.

Salió de la tina con sumo cuidado, su vista no pudo evitar ir a la horrible cicatriz en su pierna, aquella huella que le recordaba, no sólo la tarde en que perdió a su abuelo, sino el momento que marcó la diferencia para siempre en su vida.

Claro, aquella herida física había sido muy dolorosa, y de vez en cuando le dada problemas, pero nada grave. Ojalá las heridas del alma cerraran así. No, un alma quebrantada no sólo dejaba una invisible pero igualmente horrible cicatriz, esas te atormentaban toda la vida, te despertaban inquieta a media noche y no te dejaban volver a conciliar el sueño. Esas heridas siempre estaban ahí.

Intentó no ver aquella marca en su piel; sí era muy fea, un corte que atravesaba su pierna derecha por debajo de la cadera hasta por debajo de la rodilla, y la cual hacía sentir a Saori poco atractiva; ni el hombre más enamorado podría pasar por alto esa cicatriz.

Cubrió su cuerpo y se secó. Salió del cuarto de baño y se puso su ropa para dormir. Dio varias vueltas en la cama pensando en tantas cosas. Buscó bajo su almohada la vieja fotografía, la tenía muy bien escondida. Era una imagen de Seiya, a él no le gustaba que le tomaran fotografías, pero fue un regalo especial que Saori le pidió cuando ella cumplió 15 años; hacía mucho esa fotografía la tenía muy bien colocada en un portarretratos que ponía junto a su cama, ahora sólo era un papel maltratado (en su mayoría por las lágrimas que derramó sobre él).

-Seiya…- dijo para sus adentros mientras recorría suavemente la imagen justo sobre la expresión seria que su entonces novio intentaba poner.

Guardó la fotografía de nuevo. Después de un largo rato, no logró dormir y se levantó, se dirigió a la cocina por un vaso de agua.

Cuando llegó a la cocina, le sorprendió ver la luz encendida. Koga estaba ahí tomando un vaso de leche.

-Hijo ¿qué haces despierto?

-Lo mismo que tú, me imagino... No podía dormir.

Saori lo notó preocupado, cuestión rara en él. Le preguntó qué le pasaba.

-Estaba pensando en lo que voy a hacer respecto a la escuela.

-No te preocupes por ello cariño.

-Es que debo hacerlo, no por el asunto de mi educación, sino por mi comportamiento.

Saori se acercó a él y lo abrazó; qué grande estaba, pronto cumpliría 15 años y ya tenía la misma altura que ella, eso sumado a que su voz ya había cambiado y su espalda ya estaba ensanchándose, sin duda ya era todo un hombrecito, y pronto comenzarían a gustarle las chicas y viceversa, cuestión que a Saori no le hacía mucha gracia; en ese aspecto, no podía pedirle a su hijo que no la celara tanto si ella misma temía que llegara el día en que viera a "su bebé" tomado de la mano con una chica.

-Gracias hijo por estar en la disposición mejorar tu actitud. Cuando regrese veremos cómo solucionar las cosas.

-¿Regreses? ¿De dónde?

-Koga...- suspiró, ahora que estaban a tranquilos, vio la oportunidad de contarle su decisión- tengo que hacer un viaje de negocios al extranjero.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Con quién? ¿A dónde?

No quería darle detalles. Había pensado muy bien, odiaba a Ludwig pero Tatsumi le había hecho ver que mientras no terminara sus relaciones empresariales, tendría que seguir soportándolo.

-Venderé unas propiedades en Japón.

-¿Hasta allá? No, es muy lejos, yo iré contigo.

-No, de ninguna manera.

-¿Por qué? Siempre viajamos juntos, nunca nos hemos separado por más de 24hrs.

-Pero no son vacaciones, son negocios; además estás castigado.

La verdad era que le aterraba que él viera cómo reaccionaba al enfrentar su pasado y, sobre todo, no quería que Ludwig conociera a Koga. Y, aunque sabía que sería muy difícil separarse de su hijo unos días, volver al país donde se crió y verle la cara a ese hombre tan despreciable; intentaba convencerse de que estaba haciendo lo mejor.

-Así que este fin de semana partiré y te suplico, por lo que más quieras, que te portes bien con Shaina y Tatsumi.

-¿Acaso irás sola?

-Será un viaje rápido.

Koga volvió a poner esa cara de preocupación. Así Saori, sin pensarlo mucho, quiso que él tuviera algo para tenerla presente en su ausencia.

-Ten Koga- se quitó el colgante con una piedra que siempre llevaba con ella, la mayoría de las veces, oculto debajo de la ropa.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Koga con un brillo en los ojos, sabía que era algo muy preciado para su madre. Tomó el colgante y se lo puso sonriendo- Gracias mamá es genial.

-Quiero que lo conserves como un tesoro- no pudo evitar que sus ojos se humedecieran.

-Claro que sí... y no te preocupes, no llores, te prometo que nos volveremos a ver. Yo te esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario. Todo estará bien.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Cuando llegó casi al anochecer a su departamento, ya tenía más clara la idea. Saori se lo había contado en una de sus cartas. Buscó desesperadamente la caja donde estaban guardadas todos y cado uno de los mensajes de Saori, era la misma caja que pateó días atrás (donde salió la bufanda). En la última epístola encontró lo que buscaba, su mirada se fijó en unas cuantas frases: "Mi abuelo dice que pronto iremos a Italia a cerrar unos negocios muy importantes con un futuro socio suyo, quien, por cierto no me cayó nada bien. Sinceramente no estoy muy entusiasmada por el viaje, últimamente no me he sentido muy bien, pero no te preocupes, no es grave; a pesar de que ya pasó tiempo, creo que aún no puedo acostumbrarme al horario"

-Italia… Italia… Italia…- dijo entre dientes. Se preguntó si Saori estaba bien; rogó al cielo que sí. Impulsivamente se puso su bufanda; cómo había dejado de usarla, no lo recordaba, lo único que sabía era que al poco tiempo que la guardó, se reencontró con Miho y comenzaron su breve relación, la cual culminó hacía unos días atrás con el divorcio.

-Saori…

Aquel sábado, Seiya daba un paseo sin rumbo fijo; subió a su bicicleta (su único medio de transporte). Cuando se dio cuenta estaba afuera de la mansión Kido. Ahora se veía abandonada y muy descuidada, no tenía nada que ver con la gloriosa propiedad que él conoció.

Recordó la última vez que estuvo ahí. Fue ese día en consumó su amor con Saori. Ya estaba oscureciendo y se ofreció a llevarla a su casa. Durante todo el camino ninguno decía mucho, era obvio que aún estaban desconcertados por lo que había pasado entre ellos. Al entrar a la casa, Mitsumasa Kido no tuvo reparo en sermonear a Saori en presencia de su novio, le reclamó que se saliera sola y no se reportara en toda la tarde, y más que apareciera en la noche acompañada de su novio: -No es hora de que una jovencita decente esté en la calle.

Después la envió a su habitación y el regaño ahora fue contra Seiya. Kido no paraba de reclamarle que apenas la llevara a su casa:-¿qué se suponen que estuvieron haciendo todo este tiempo?

Seiya temió ¿sospechaba algo? Intentó recordar a Saori o pensar en él mismo, y saber si se notaba que habían estado juntos (la ropa mal puesta, el cabello alborotado, sonrojo en las mejillas) pero no había rastro.

-Señor, si me permite… estuvimos platicando toda la tarde; la he convencido de que se vaya con usted sin hacer más drama.

-¿En serio?

-Creo que es algo que hará madurar tanto a nosotros como a nuestra relación.

-Muchacho… ¿la esperarás?

-Señor, estoy seguro que el día que ella regrese, la estaré esperando con un anillo de compromiso.

Seiya recordaba todo aquello con claridad, su firme decisión de demostrarle a Mitsumasa que defendería su amor por Saori; y, al mismo tiempo, la pena que sentía con él porque había faltado a su deber de respetarla. Suspiró, había pasado tanto tiempo, poco más de 15 años.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

El viaje había sido un poco agotador, pero ya estaba de regreso. No quería llamar mucho la atención. Como si se tratara de algo natural, tomó un taxi y le indicó que la llevara a su casa (la vieja mansión Kido). Estaba muy nerviosa por enfrentar cara a cara a Ludwig, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

Mientras el vehículo se acercaba, no podía evitar recordar tantos momentos que vivió en Japón: su infancia, su abuelo, la escuela, sus amigos, Seiya…

_No seas tonta Saori, eso ya es sólo un sueño lejano ¿qué pretendes, que después de todo este tiempo él esté esperándote en la puerta de tu casa como si hubiese sido ayer que te fuiste?_

El taxi se detuvo, ella bajó con cuidado. Estaba muy distraída, no se dio cuenta que de afuera una mano le fue extendida para ayudarle a descender. Ese hombre también estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos, sólo vio que era una mujer la que intentaba bajar del taxi y, sin pensarlo, le ofreció su mano.

-Muchas gra… -se interrumpió al ver que quien estaba frente a ella era Seiya.

-Sa… Sao…ri…

Se quedaron mirando y, como en otras ocasiones, todo alrededor de ellos se detuvo.

_Dios, esto es un sueño… no puede ser ¿acaso será una señal, algo así como una segunda oportunidad?_

**CONTINUARÁ…**

_COMO LO DIJE ANTERIORMENTE, PRETENDO QUE ESTO NO SEA UN PROYECTO MUY AMBICIOSO, POR ELLO, INTENTO QUE LA HISTORIA SEA MÁS FLUIDA, POR ESTA RAZÓN DECIDÍ QUE ESTOS DOS SE ENCONTRARÁN ¡YA!... AUNQUE TAMBIÉN PORQUE EL HECHO DE QUE SE ENCUENTREN ES LO DE MENOS (MUAJAJA)_

_EN FIN, SE EMPIEZA A VER UN POCO MÁS DE LA TRAMA QUE RESULTARÁ UN TANTO DRAMÁTICA, CON SUS RESPECTIVOS SECRETOS (MUAJAJAJA). GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO, ESPERO LES HAYA AGRADADO.  
_


	3. Cap III - El otro

**ATENCIÓN:** LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ EXPUESTO PERTENECEN A MASAMI KURUMADA Y TOEI ANIMATION

**Capítulo III  
El "otro"**

_Jamás lo necesité. Bueno, quizá sólo lo creí cuando era un niño pequeño. De hecho, uno de los recuerdos más viejos que tengo, tiene que ver con la idea de ÉL. Fue en mi primer día en el Jardín de Niños, yo estaba muy emocionado porque por fin sería un niño grande que ya iría a la escuela. Cuando llegamos, me tomabas fuertemente de la mano, parecía que la nerviosa eras tú y no yo. Me dejaste con ese aire de tristeza que tienes a veces; yo sabría que al final del día te vería._

_Estaba muy contento, pero desde el primer instante las cosas se empezaron a poner raras. Veía que todos los niños iban con un su madre y un señor; luego, ya dentro del salón todos hablaban de sus padres; yo sólo de mi mamá. Al principio creí que los raros eran ellos (esas ideas que de niño uno tiene); luego me di cuenta que una familia tenía una mamá y un papá. Me quedé con esa idea en la cabeza y lo primero que hice cuando fuiste por mí, fue preguntarte por ÉL. Y entonces la verdad cayó sobre mí: -Koga- me dijiste poniendo tu gesto más gentil- no siempre es así. Hay familias que no tienen a uno u otro; tú no tienes padre, pero me tienes a mí, a Tatsumi y a Shaina._

_Intenté comprar esa idea, pero cuando les contaba a mis compañeros que yo tenía padre y que en su lugar estaban Tatsumi y Shaina, todos se reían de mí. Todos presumían un nombre, una ocupación, una aventura, una fotografía, pero yo no tenía nada qué contar de mi padre. Entonces empecé a hacer dramas antes de ir a la escuela, llorando te suplicaba que no me llevarás porque todos se burlaban de mí. En ese momento, decidiste que Shaina se hiciera cargo de mi educación. Estaba conforme con ello, Shaina es un tanto osca, pero es buena persona y la quiero mucho. Las cosas marcharon muy bien durante esos años, en los que me convencí que no lo necesitaba._

_Cuando cumplí 13 años, decidiste que ya era hora de volver a la escuela. Para ese entonces yo entendía más cosas de la vida, ya sabía que era obvio que tenía un padre (no nací de un huevo, mucho menos caí del cielo; era evidente que con alguien habías estado); me prometí nunca juzgarte, eres una mujer increíble, la más hermosa, bondadosa y amable que conozco, y sólo un idiota no querría estar contigo._

_Ya en la escuela los problemas se reanudaron. Cuando se supo que no tenía padre, me volví la comidilla de todo el mundo o por lo menos de la mayoría. Se comentaban decenas de cosas: que mi padre te abandonó, que era un irresponsable, que habías sido una ingenua, que no supiste retenerlo, que él jamás nos quiso, incluso hubo quien se atrevió a calificarte como una cualquiera; y otras tonterías. Yo tenía mucha rabia contra ÉL y la única forma de descargar esa rabia acumulada era desquitarme con aquel que osara hablar de nosotros. _

_Naturalmente, me duele verte sufrir por mis actos; pero no puedo dejar las cosas así. Pero me he jurado que si algún día lo encuentro, le demostraré que hay un verdadero hombre a tu lado dispuesto a quererte incondicionalmente, protegerte y jamás abandonarte. Ese día, ÉL, ese "otro", aprenderá que YO soy el único que merece estar en tu vida._

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Apenas su madre había salido de viaje y ya estaba metido en líos. Aquella noche Koga daba vueltas en la cama, jugueteaba la piedra de su colgante con los dedos; estaba muy inquieto por lo sucedido, esa tarde su insolencia llegó a un punto muy lejano. En toda su vida, jamás había tenido un problema con Shaina, ella era su maestra, amiga y. en algunas ocasiones, su consejera y confidente, en conclusión era prácticamente su segunda madre. Le tenía un cariño sincero y estaba consciente que era recíproco. Sin embargo, esa tarde hizo lo impensable: tuvo una discusión con ella y osó gritarle.

Todo sucedió en su clase de esa mañana. -¿Qué traes ahí?- preguntó ella- ¿Acaso es el colgante de tu…

-Sí, de mi madre, me lo dio para que la tuviera siempre presente.

-Ah… sí.

Las cosas iban más o menos como siempre. Por motivos que ya ni recordaba, el tema de los padres se puso sobre la mesa y comenzó la discusión.

-Bah... - había dicho Koga- ¿qué importa todo esto? Un padre no es tan indispensable, o como el mío que es un idiota.

Entonces Shaina tuvo una reacción nunca antes vista- Nunca, en tu vida te atrevas a hablar así de tu padre.

-Él lo es y...- de pronto comprendió- espera ¿tú conoces a mi padre?

-¿Qué? No... yo no dije eso.

-Entonces ¿por qué...

-¡Yo no dije eso!

-¡Tú sabes quién es! ¡Y no te permito que lo defiendas a menos que me des un argumento razonable!- le gritó.

Ambos se quedaron callados, apenados por la reacción. Respiraban agitadamente, ambos defendiendo sus puntos de vista.

-La... la clase terminó, tómate... tómate la tarde libre-declaró Shaina y salió rápidamente.

Koga no entendió qué pasó ahí. Salió a correr un rato, eso lo hacía calmarse. Regresó a casa y tomó una ducha. Luego se encerró en su habitación a pensar. Después salió, quería hablar con Shaina. Llamó a su habitación, no hubo respuesta. Fue al estudio y encontró a su maestra mirando por la ventana.

-Hola Koga ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

-Sí algo... Salí a correr, eso siempre me...

-Relaja, sí lo sé- lo miró- Lamento haberte hablado así pero...

-Escucha, quisiera saber por qué dijiste eso de mi padre. ¿Lo conoces?... Digo, no es que me interese conocerlo, él no me importa pero…

-Mira, sólo quiero que entiendas algo, tu madre no fue ni será una mujer que se enrede con cualquiera. Ella eligió muy bien al hombre que quería como padre de sus hijos.

Koga tomó asiento, le comenzó a interesar el asunto- ¿Quieres decir que él no nos dejó?

Shaina suspiró -Eso no lo sé. Lo único que puedo decirte es que no creo que el hombre que yo conocí fuera tan malo como siempre has querido creer.

-Pero ¿dónde está? ¿Qué fue de él?

-No sé Koga... Mira, ya te dije demasiado- estaba un poco nerviosa.

El chico comprendió que no le sacaría más información. Se puso de pie suspiró- Está bien, entonces cuanto antes iremos a Japón.

-¡¿Qué?! No, no, no.

-Claro que iremos o acaso quieres que mi madre se entere que me hablaste de mi padre.

-Koga, eso es un chantaje.

-Lo sé y soy muy bueno en eso- salió de ahí mientras decía- Dile a Tatsumi que reserve tres lugares para el próximo vuelo a Japón. Mientras yo alistaré mis cosas.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Tensa, extraña, inesperada. Esas eran algunas de las palabras que describían la situación que en ese momento Saori vivía. Todo había sido muy extraño. Cuando descendió del taxi, él estaba ahí; como si el destino hubiese querido que se encontraran. Parecía que el tiempo no había pasado, y que Seiya estaba esperándola como si ella hubiese salido un fin de semana a fueras de la ciudad. Aunque, naturalmente, habían pasado muchos años y muchas cosas en el transcurso de ese tiempo; parecía que todo entre ellos había quedado en una pausa que en ese instante terminaba.

Seiya seguía tan apuesto como siempre, era un poco más alto y, si bien había aumentado unos kilitos en esos años, seguía teniendo un cuerpo atlético. Además ese día traía puesta la bufanda que ella le había obsequiado.

-Saori… ¿qué… qué haces aquí?- le preguntó sin soltar su mano.

-Señorita- interrumpió el taxista- ¿quiere que le ayude a meter su equipaje a la casa?

-No señor, yo mismo lo haré- intervino Seiya.

El hombre lo miró con desconfianza pero Saori indicó que estaba bien. Le pagó el servicio y dejó a la pareja sola. Sin decirse nada, entraron a la casa. El joven llevaba las maletas de Saori, quien intentaba caminar lo más normal. Atravesaron el jardín para luego entrar en la vieja mansión. Ambos miraron alrededor, notando el abandono de la propiedad.

-Vaya… parece que el tiempo no ha tratado muy bien tu casa- comentó Seiya intentando romper el hielo.

-Sí eso parece- respondió Saori intentando sonreír, pero la situación era bastante rara.

-Traes equipaje para varios días… ¿te quedarás un tiempo?

- Es sólo un viaje rápido, necesito atender unos asuntos en el país.

-¿Y te quedarás aquí? La casa está poco habitable.

-Supongo que mandaré limpiarla.

La conversación era poco común. Parecía como si se hubieran visto ayer y hablaran de cosas sin importancia como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos.

-Bueno gracias por ayudarme con mis cosas, supongo que tienes cosas que hacer y sólo estabas de paso.

-Sí… algo, pero…-dudó en agregar- Saori ¿no crees que tenemos cosas que platicar?

-Eh… sssí, creo que sí…

-¿Podríamos hablar ahora?

-Tengo que hacer unas cosas, un par de compromisos… pero después estaría bien- respondió sin saber muy bien lo que decía. Lo cierto era que esa tarde tendría que agendar su vista con Ludwig, quería terminar ese asunto lo antes posible.

-Te invito a cenar esta noche, hay muy buenos restaurantes en la ciudad, te agradará la comida y después, bueno no sé…

La propuesta era tentadora, pero no podía arriesgarse. Koga era muy sobreprotector y seguramente en la noche (mañana según el horario de Grecia), le llamaría para saber cómo estaba y ella no podía responderle: "salí a cenar con mi novio de la adolescencia"; además, no quería que los vieran juntos en público, en cuanto Ludwig se enterara de que estaba en el país, debía tener mucho cuidado con lo que hacía.

-Mejor desayunemos mañana.

-De acuerdo, aún está ese jardín donde preparaban ese delicioso café que tanto te gustaba, si quieres podemos ir ahí.

-No, mejor te espero aquí.

Seiya dudó un poco pero después respondió- Está bien, mañana domingo a las 9am ¿te parece?

Saori asintió. Seiya salió de ahí sin saber cómo despedirse de ella. Lo vio subir a su bicicleta y marcharse. De nuevo tuvo esa sensación de que no había pasado el tiempo. Era como aquellos días en los que la llevaba a su casa y, ante la mirada vigilante de su abuelo, no sabían cómo despedirse, y él se iba sólo con una sonrisa y la promesa implícita de verse al día siguiente.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Aunque los fines de semana no había clases en el internado, los profesores estaban un rato en las instalaciones para vigilar a los chicos que no se iban a sus casas o que no salían a pasear. Seiya había ido, pero no tenía mucha noción de lo que hacía, se sentía como un adolescente. Saori había regresado a su vida y él creía que no era una casualidad la manera en que había reaparecido. Era el momento justo, acababa de divorciarse y estaba dispuesto a comenzar una nueva vida. Él no dudaba que se trataba de una señal.

Cualquiera podría cuestionarle que era un tonto al creer que todo sería como antes. Claro, habían pasado muchos años, pero ahí estaban de nuevo. Seiya tuvo la precaución de mirar la mano de Saori y se percató de que no llevaba ningún anillo de bodas o compromiso, esa era una buena señal; además, ella pudo negarse a que entrara a su casa o a verse para conversar, cosa que no hizo. No tenía la más remota idea de qué le había pasado en esos 15 años pero mientras ella no lo alejara por una buena razón él no se cansaría de buscarla.

Todo ese día estuvo muy distraído. En su cabeza sólo estaba Saori. Tenía tantas cosas que contarle y preguntarle. No podía negar que estaba muy contento, incluso llevaba todo el día tarareando una canción. Casi al oscurecer, estaba a punto de irse a su casa, continuaba tarareando y soltó un suspiro.

-Profesor- dijo la voz de un chico que se cruzó con él en los jardines de la escuela- ¿qué tiene que se ve tan contento?

-Ah… nada Soma.

-No me engañe profesor, conozco esa mirada. Usted está enamorado- Seiya sólo pudo ponerse rojo; Soma soltó un suspiro- Sí, reconozco esa mirada; sin ofender, cuando uno está así pone esa cara de menso sólo de pensar en ella.

-Me imagino que hablas también por ti.

-Algo así…aunque mi caso es un poco complicado.

-Ya veo, pensé que habías pasado todo el día con tu novia.

-Pfff… ojalá… No, los fines de semana trabajo, ya sabe para ganar algunas monedas… En fin, es sábado y ya casi es de noche, usted debería estar ahora mismo con su chica y no hablando conmigo.

-También es un poco complicado.

-Espero que todo se solucione.

-Sí yo también.

Soma se acercó y le dio una palmada en el hombro- Usted me cae muy bien… -bajó un poco la voz- nadie se había atrevido a poner en su lugar a Edén.

-Por cierto ¿es verdad que su padre es un hombre muy poderoso?

-Aquí entre nos, ese tipo es más bien malvado. Tenga cuidado, su padre tiene cierta fama; pocos sabemos la clase de tipo que es: un asesino.

-Chico, cuidado con lo que dices, esas acusaciones son graves.

-Es la verdad… ese tipo es un mafioso al que todo el mundo le dice "empresario", pero algún día lo desenmascararé y me vengaré por arrebatarme mi vida… ese hombre mandó asesinar a mi padre.

-¿Qué?

-No tengo pruebas, pero estoy seguro que fue él. Mi madre murió cuando nací así que mi padre me crió solo, él tenía un humilde restaurante, que era todo nuestro patrimonio; un día los hombres del padre de Edén aparecieron queriendo comprarle su propiedad (la querían para tumbarla y construir un edificio), mi padre se negó ante la insistencia; esos tiempos no se rendían y juraron que harían lo que sea para complacer a su jefe. Un día hubo un "accidente" en el restaurante y mi padre murió ahí- culminó su relato y sus ojos tenían un brillo como si ardieran por la ira- Tenga mucho cuidado con ese hombre, Ludwig es un hombre muy peligroso y me imagino que no le hará mucha gracia que su hijito tenga problemas en la escuela.

_Ludwig_- pensó Seiya- _ese nombre se me hace conocido pero ¿de dónde?_

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Saori ya estaba olvidando el trago amargo. La tarde anterior se puso en contacto con Ludwig para informarle que ya estaba en el país y quería cerrar los negocios lo más pronto posible.

-Mi querida Saori- le dijo por teléfono. De sólo escuchar su voz, Saori sintió un escalofrío, era como si le hablara de nuevo tan cerca, casi podía sentir su aliento cálido pero denso y con un ligero olor a whisky y tabaco. -Lamento decirte que en estos momentos me es imposible verte personalmente. No sabes cómo deseo verte de nuevo, pero me temo que será en otra situación.

Saori se aguantó las ganas de decirle tantas cosas, no quería problemas y quería terminar rápidamente; es más, se alegraba de no tener que verlo. Ludwig le indicó que fuera al internado, revisara los papeles y firmara para que todo fuera de él. Sin embargo, estaba a punto de colgar cuando él dijo algo que la dejó helada.

-¿Y cómo está el niño?

-¿Cu... Cuál niño?- preguntó con temor a la respuesta.

-Mi querida Saori- rió- sigues siendo una chica muy traviesa y caprichosa. Parece que al final te saliste con la tuya y tuviste un hijo.

-No sé de qué habla.

-No puedes ocultarme nada -rió de nuevo- Y sé de ese niño, bueno, ya ni tan niño. ¿Y a quién se parece a su madre o a su padre? Normalmente los varones se parecen al padre.

-¡Basta! Esos son asuntos personales y no le permito que...

-Está bien, está bien...-bajó un poco la voz- Aunque sabes que no somos unos extraños; ha pasado tiempo mi querida Saori, pero sigues siendo muy hermosa, todavía pienso en ti y aún creo que pude darle mi buen nombre a tu hijo.

Le colgó el teléfono. Saori se sintió mal, odiaba a ese tipo; esa conversación había revivido recuerdos que durante años bloqueó de su mente. Intentó pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera esos terribles momentos con Ludwig, esos de los que absolutamente nadie debía saber.

A la mañana siguiente ya estaba olvidando lo sucedido. Muy temprano llegó la gente que contrató para limpiar la casa. Ella, por su parte, involuntariamente se arregló para la visita de ÉL. Ella nunca fue hogareña pero los años criando a Koga, la había convertido en una mujer de su casa; por ello, tuvo el detalle de preparar personalmente el desayuno. Como era de esperarse, Seiya llegó poco antes de la hora de la cita. Como si se tratara de una plática de dos amigos que se habían dejado de ver un par de semanas, se saludaron y pasaron al jardín.

Durante varios minutos se dedicaron a hablar de sus amigos. Seiya la actualizó en la información: Hyoga había regresado a Siberia, Shun era doctor y estaba permanentemente de viaje mientras ayudaba a la gente, Ikki (como era de esperarse) se había ido y poco (por no decir nada) se sabía de él, Shiryu se había casado con su novia de toda la vida y se había ido a vivir a China, la última vez que supo algo de él acababa de nacer su hijo.

Después de que los temas se empezaban a agotar, Seiya comentó:- Vaya que has mejorado mucho en la cocina. Estoy seguro que esto lo preparaste tú, reconocería tu sazón en cualquier parte y debo decir que, además que agradezco que te tomaras la molestia de cocinar para mí, has mejorado mucho.

Saori sonrió y se sonrojó. Él le devolvió la sonrisa, le fascinaban esas reacciones en ella; hace años, antes de que fueran novios, le gustaba sonrojarla con halagos como ese.

-Gracias Seiya.

-¿Y... a qué se debe que ahora seas más hogareña? - preguntó de una vez, temía a la respuesta pero quería saber ya todo de ella.

-A nada en particular, supongo que maduré un poco.

-Ya veo...-hubo un incómodo silencio- por un momento pensé que era porque te habías casado.

-Nnno- bajó un poco la mirada- nunca me casé.

Seiya sintió un alivio en su corazón y quiso dejar las cosas muy bien asentadas -Qué suerte, yo apenas me divorcié la semana pasada.

Saori tosió, casi escupe el jugo que bebía. De nuevo Seiya sonrió, esa era la reacción que quería ver en ella.

-Hace un par de años me reencontré con Miho, estuvimos casados por un tiempo pero no funcionó y nos divorciamos.

-Entiendo.

Hubo otro silencio -¿Y tú? ¿Hay alguien en tu vida?

-No, no... no -se comenzó a poner nerviosa.

-Entonces por qué no regresaste. Pasé años pensando en ti, pensando en mil cosas que pudieron haber pasado o creyendo que yo hice algo mal.

-No Seiya, no hubo nada malo contigo.

-¿Fue tu abuelo quien te convenció de dejarme?

-No, él no...- se puso de pie; comenzó a recoger los platos del desayuno que acababan de terminar.

Seiya no pudo decirle nada más, la vio alejarse; en ese momento notó que caminaba extraño. Soltó un suspiro. Después de tanto la seguía queriendo y no sabía cómo demostrárselo. Se puso de pie, se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Conocía bien la casa y no era necesario pedir alguna indicación. Al recorrer la casa vio a varias personas limpiando, se preguntó si Saori pensaba quedarse.

La chica, mientras tanto, intentaba recuperar el aliento. No podía sostenerle mentiras a Seiya. Jamás fue buena mintiendo y cuando lo intentaba, él siempre la descubría.

De pronto su móvil comenzó a sonar. Vio en la pantalla que decía: "Casa", se le hizo muy extraño, en Grecia era de madrugada, de ahí que haya citado a Seiya por la mañana (Koga no llamaría porque debía estar dormido y así se evitaría mentirle).

-Diga.

-Hola mamá.

-Cariño, ¿qué haces despierto son las 2 de la mañana allá?

-No podía dormir y quería saber cómo estabas.

-Bien, cariño; pero estaría más tranquila si estuvieras dormido.

-Bueno, por lo menos ya escuché tu voz y sé que estás bien, aunque te escucho un poco rara ¿segura que estás bien?

-Sí, es sólo que el cambio de horario me agota un poco.

-Bueno, estoy muy seguro que pronto nos veremos- bostezó- Ya me iré a dormir. Buenas noches mamá.

-Adiós mi amor- colgó el teléfono y suspiró.

-¿Con quién hablabas?- preguntó de pronto Seiya quien apareció en la cocina.

-¿Qué?... ah no con nadie.

Él sonrió levemente -No sabes mentir- la verdad era que por casualidad había escuchado toda la conversación.

-No era nada, en serio.

Seiya se acercó a ella y rodeó su cintura con sus fuertes brazos; sabía que no era correcto, y más tomando en cuenta lo que acababa de escuchar, pero no podía controlar sus impulsos.

-¿Era tu marido? ¿Tu novio? ¿O tu prometido?

El corazón de Saori se aceleró- ¿Porqué insistes en que hay otro hombre?

-Tienes razón, no tiene que ver con tu abuelo. Él había dado su permiso de casarme contigo cuando regresaras; además qué otra razón habría.

-Se... Seiya, por favor.

-Pero estoy seguro que ese otro hombre no es suficiente para ti… ¿Sabes por qué lo sé?... Llevo casi 5 minutos sujetándote y no has hecho el mínimo esfuerzo por apartarme.

Saori se puso roja, su cuerpo no la obedeció y no lo apartó. Sin saber cómo, se acercaron para besarse. Resultó breve pero delicioso. Hacía mucho que no besaba a un hombre, mucho menos por el simple gusto de hacerlo.

-Te amo Saori, y sé que tú también todavía sientes algo por mí, acabas de demostrármelo. Ese otro hombre no es para ti.

Se quedó inmóvil. No podía resistirse ante los encantos de Seiya.

-Señorita- interrumpió una de las personas que limpiaban. Inmediatamente ella se separó de Seiya- Acaba de llegarle esto- le presentó un enorme ramo de flores.

-Gracias…- miró a Seiya, quien no le cayó en gracia que los interrumpieran y menos por un detalle como ese.

-Mejor me voy- salió de ahí. Saori no supo si fue lo mejor o no. Se quedó un momento inmóvil, intentando controlar el impulso de ir a alcanzarlo y explicarle todo; pero no debía. En su lugar, mejor revisó quién enviaba el presente, leyó la tarjeta: "Para mi querida Saori, este pequeño presente como bienvenida a Japón de su muy sincero amigo". Arrugó la tarjeta y llamó a alguien para que se llevara eso.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Seiya se sentía molesto. Saori tenía a otro hombre en su vida. Quizá no lo admitiría por alguna importante razón, o tal vez aún sentía algo por él; todo era confuso. Claro, no podía reprocharle nada cuando él mismo rompió su promesa de esperarla y en un arrebato desposó a Miho.

Miró la bufanda que ELLA le había obsequiado hacía años. Qué tonto había sido al pretender olvidarla con otra, tal vez era tan tonto como querer que todo siguiera entre ellos como si nunca se hubiera marchado. Pasó un par de días muy distraído, no paraba de revivir en su mente el beso que le dio a Saori. Sin duda no podía dejar las cosas así, el destino la había vuelto a poner en su camino y esta vez no podía dejarla marcharse de nuevo, por lo menos no sin una explicación.

Esa mañana, apenas había salido el sol cuando ya estaba parado afuera de la vieja mansión Kido.

-¡Saori!- le gritaba desde afuera- ¡Saori! Sal por favor, necesito hablar contigo.

Después de varios minutos de esperar, Saori salió medio dormida.

-¿Seiya qué haces aquí?

-Venía a disculparme por mi comportamiento del otro día... Yo, no debí besarte; espero que tu esposo no se ofenda.

-Seiya, ya te dije que no estoy casada, tampoco tengo novio ni prometido-agregó antes de que él pudiera decir algo más.

-Entonces...-dibujó una sonrisa traviesa.

-Te agradezco tu disculpa-respondió intentando no caer rendida ante esa sonrisa- Pero no deberías estar aquí y menos gritando en la mañana.

-Lo siento... No pude controlarme.

-Sí ya sé que a veces eres así.

-Bueno yo también venía a decirte que no quiero perder comunicación contigo. Esta vez no quiero perderte, aunque sea sólo como amigo.

-Seiya...

-No me puedes decir que no. Soy capaz de venir a plantarme todas las mañanas y detener el avión el día que te regreses a Grecia... Me conoces y si lo digo, lo hago.

Saori dudó un poco y aunque no muy convencida respondió:-Está bien, pero con discreción.

-Acaso habría algún problema si no es así.

-Por favor Seiya... Es lo único que te pido.

-¿Porqué, tiene algo que con el hecho de que jamás regresaras?

-No me preguntes eso ahora.

-Está bien, está bien. Bueno ¿me aceptas una cita para cenar?

Cómo negarse a esa encantadora sonrisa -Está bien. Te llamaré para ponernos de acuerdo.

Le dio su número y prometió buscarlo. En realidad, no había nada de malo. Ludwig estaba muy ocupado en sus asuntos y no la molestaría mucho. Concretaría la venta de las propiedades y saldría a cenar con Seiya. No tenía nada de malo, las cosas no llegarían más allá y se marcharía tranquila para estar con su hijo.

Vio a Seiya marcharse en su bicicleta y se quedó unos minutos observando. No pudo evitar suspirar. Qué apuesto seguía siendo.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Koga viajaba en el asiento trasero junto con Shaina. El viaje lo había cansado un poco pero se sentía contento porque pronto vería a su madre. Simplemente la adoraba, era la mejor mujer del mundo. Tenía muchas ganas de hablar con ella sobre "ese tema" que lo tenía muy inquieto. ¿por qué Shaina había defendido a su padre?

Estaban en el taxi que los llevaría con ELLA, él estaba distraído escuchando música en su teléfono y tarareando la música, cuando se percato de algo curioso.

-Oye Tatsumi ¿seguro que sabes cómo en qué hotel se está quedando mi madre? Esto parece más bien una zona residencial.- el aludido miró nervioso a Shaina.- ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó el chico.

-Koga, tu madre no está en un hotel; se está quedando en su casa de Japón- respondió la mujer.

-¿Qué mi madre tiene una casa aquí?

-Bueno, ella vivió muchos años aquí, es el lugar donde se crió.

-¿Y por qué no quiso volver?

Shaina y Tatsumi se miraron sin saber qué responder. Koga sospechó que tenía algo que ver con su padre; quizá por eso no quería que fuera a Japón.

El taxi se detuvo. Sorprendentemente Saori estaba afuera mirando hacia otro lado.

-¡Mamá! –gritó Koga en cuento bajó del vehículo. Fue inmediatamente a abrazarla.

Saori estaba atónita. Unos minutos antes hubieran llegado y… ni siquiera quería pensar en lo que hubiese pasado. Miró molesta a Tatsumi y Shaina, sin duda le debían una explicación.

-¿Qué haces aquí hijo?

-Quería verte, te extrañaba mucho- respondió el chico, aunque también era por varias dudas que últimamente lo invadían, dudas que tenían que ver con ese "otro" hombre en su vida.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

_YA LOS PUEDO VER MALDICIENDOME, LO SÉ… LO SÉ… ESTO ESTÁ MUY LOCO Y SE PONDRÁ MÁS LOCO. _


	4. Cap IV - Más que amigos

**ATENCIÓN: **LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ EXPUESTOS PERTENECEN A MASAMI KURUMADA Y TOEI ANIMATION

**Capítulo IV  
Más que amigos**

_Durante muchos años siempre me hice la misma pregunta ¿Por qué te fijaste en mí? A veces me comparaba con otros chicos y no lograba comprender cómo es que conquisté a la chica más hermosa del mundo. Por ejemplo, entre mis amigos, Shiryu era un chico muy listo y dedicado, Hyoga era muy serio y atento, Shun era un chico tierno y noble; finalmente, Ikki callado y misterioso; los 4 atraían mucho a las chicas; yo, por mi parte, nunca me sentí especial, pero llamé la atención de Miho, Shaina y, lo más importante, la tuya. Aunque en realidad nunca me interesaron ellas, sólo tú. _

_A veces no podía creer que aceptaras ser mi novia; de hecho, muchas veces me sentía un tanto inseguro. No me gustaba que los demás te miraran, siempre has sido tan hermosa y yo un tonto celoso. El colmo fue cuando ese… tal Julián Solo se presentó tratando de conquistarte, yo me moría de celos, pero tú me dijiste que sólo eras mía (y que así sería para siempre); no querías nada con él y no sabías como quitártelo de encima; yo no pude hacer otra cosa que partirle la cara. Naturalmente, no lo tomaste muy bien; pero al final, como siempre, perdonabas mis arranques. _

_Todo el tiempo me decías que te gustaba mi forma de ser y cómo te trataba. No sé, yo sólo intentaba ser honesto contigo. A cada momento trataba de protegerte y complacerte tal y como te lo mereces (aunque a veces era complicado, siempre has sido una chica un tanto caprichosa); al principio sólo como amigos, después como algo más, hasta lograr demostrarte que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y por fin tenerte a mi lado. _

_La cuestión ahora es volver a hacerlo, conquistarte y lograr que te olvides de ese hombre que está contigo. No puedo negar que los celos me quemaban por dentro cuando te oí hablar con él por teléfono y que casi exploto cuando vi las flores que te enviaron. He de confesar que estuve a punto de cometer una locura como las que hacía cuando éramos más jóvenes; pero me tranquilice, quizá porque ya maduré un poco y porque, al tenerte de nuevo aquí, sé que no debo perder la esperanza. Quiero estar contigo, necesito de ti. Sé que ésta es nuestra segunda oportunidad, la vida nos reunió por algo. Y por fin lograremos materializar nuestros sueños: casarnos, tener muchos hijos y pasar el resto de nuestros días juntos. _

_A veces me siento como un cursi tonto cuando pienso en ti, ha sido así desde que despertaste estos sentimientos en mí, además no puedo evitarlo. Eres el amor de mi vida y sé que para ti también lo soy. No me rendiré y haré que me vuelvas a amar. Como la primera vez, primero como amigos y después… bueno, ya veremos qué pasa después._

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Buena parte de la mañana se la pasó con Koga. El chico miraba con curiosidad toda la mansión, sin poder creer que su familia poseyera una propiedad como aquella.

-Sabía que era de descendencia oriental, pero no me imagine que la familia tuviera esta casota en Japón.

Saori no podía evitar estar feliz por tener de nuevo a su lado a su más preciado tesoro; pero estaba preocupada. Nadie podía enterarse de que su hijo estaba en Japón. Pasó horas hablándole sobre tradiciones y costumbres del país del sol naciente; su charla la estaban realizando en una habitación que el propio Koga eligió para quedarse, habían estado recostados en la cama y Saori abrazaba a su hijo mientras le platicaba y le revolvía sus cabellos, hasta que, en buena parte por el cansancio del viaje, Koga se quedó dormido; de pronto tuvo la sensación de que su hijo era todavía un niño pequeño. Lo acomodó para que descansara, intentó salir en silencio, pero Koga le habló entre sueños:

-Mamá… ¿extrañas a papá?

Saori se quedó congelada sin saber qué decir. Había muchas respuestas a aquella pregunta, pero todas implicaban más preguntas; aunque Koga estaba muy dormido, no quería arriesgarse a decir algo de lo que después se arrepentiría así que sólo se limitó a un: -Descansa hijo.

-Sí, yo igual…

Saori salió de ahí intentando ser fuerte. Aunque Koga nunca lo admitiría, él necesitaba un padre. A veces ella se sentía mal por no darle a su hijo (a quien siempre intentó complacerlo, inclusive hasta hacerlo un tanto caprichoso) lo que en el fondo tanto quería: un hombre que lo guiara, le aconsejara, compartiera con él cosas que ella no entendía (cosas de chicos), incluso alguien digno de ayudarle a cuidar a su madre. Por enésima vez, intentó convencerse de que años atrás había tomado la decisión correcta, que era mejor guardar algunas cosas para no herir con la verdad.

Se dirigió a su despacho y llamó a Shaina y Tatsumi, sin duda ellos le debían una explicación.

-¡¿Cómo es que vinieron?! ¡Más que nadie ustedes entienden lo complicado que es que estén aquí!

-Mi señora, el chico es muy persuasivo. Además ya sabe cómo es cuando las cosas no salen como quiere- respondió Tatsumi incapaz de alzar la vista.

-Hablas como si fuera un manipulador… sé que él es caprichoso pero sólo tenían que decirle "no".

-Lo siento mucho mi señora, le prometo que no volverá a suceder.

-Eso espero… Ahora, por favor, sólo vigílenlo bien. Si todo sale como quiero en pocos días regresaremos a Grecia y fingiremos que esto no sucedió.

-Sí mi señora- respondió Tatsumi y salió con la cabeza gacha.

Shaina se quedó con ella:- Está bien, te lo diré antes de que a él se le salga decirlo. Koga se empeñó en venir por su padre.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Mira, jamás he entendido cómo es que no le permitiste estar con él… o por lo menos contarle algo sobre su padre. Todos estos años he respetado tu decisión de callar, pero las cosas se están saliendo de control.

-¿Y… qué le dijiste sobre ÉL?

-Nada en especial, sólo lo que sé; que él no es el hombre que siempre ha querido creer.

-Shaina, no sabes nada de lo que estás hablando. Te prohíbo que vuelvas a hablar de ese tema con Koga, sino… me veré en la penosa necesidad de despedirte.

Shaina sonrió irónicamente- Sabes que lo quiero mucho, tal vez como a un hijo, y que me dolería mucho alejarme de él… Así que está bien, si así lo deseas jamás volveré a hablar de ese asunto.

La mujer salió de ahí. Saori sintió un gran dolor de cabeza. Sin duda, el regreso a Japón estaba acarreando muchos problemas. De pronto su móvil sonó, era un mensaje de Seiya: "_Muero por tener esa cita contigo, espero que sea pronto. Te envío un beso. Seiya_"

La chica sonrió como si fuera una colegiala, pensando en lo que escribiría como respuesta. ¿Por qué él la seguía haciendo sentir así? Sacudió su cabeza, la llegada de Koga había complicado la situación y no podía continuar con ese juego. Decidió no responder y esperar a que las cosas no empeoraran.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Aquella mañana Koga se despertó de buen humor, sin duda, la casa de Japón le gustaba mucho. Era mucho más grande que la de Grecia. La habitación que había elegido era muy amplia, por momentos se imaginó cómo decorarla. Aunque todo aquello era tonto, su mamá se veía incómoda en ese país. Bajó a desayunar y se encontró sólo con Shaina y Tatsumi.

-¿Mi madre sigue dormida?

-No, hijo… -entró de pronto en la cocina. Ya estaba arreglada y parecía que iba a salir- Tengo que ir a hacer unas diligencias.

-Espérame, voy contigo.

-No. Hijo, quiero hablar contigo. Lo que hiciste estuvo muy mal, te dije que te quedaras en casa y que te portaras bien con Shaina y Tatsumi y es lo primero que haces- lo miró de nuevo con esos ojos bondadosos- Koga tienes que entender que no podemos estar pegados todo el tiempo; te amo, pero debemos aprender a ser más desprendidos. Ahora pórtate bien que vuelvo en poco tiempo.

Se fue de ahí y Koga se quedó un poco inquieto. Estuvo desayunando y sólo miraba a cada momento el reloj- ¿No creen que se está tardando mucho?

-Joven Koga- respondió Tatsumi- mi señora regresará pronto, sólo fue por unos papeles a la escuela.

-¿Cuál escuela?- preguntó y Shaina miró con reprobación al sirviente, como si supiera que estaba enredando las cosas- Hice una pregunta ¿cuál escuela?

Shaina suspiró- Koga, entre las propiedades que la familia Kido tiene en Japón, se encuentra un internado.

-Vaya... ¿Y cómo es o qué?

-Ay ya no hagas preguntas... Mejor termina de desayunar y luego ve a bañarte.

Koga obedeció, ya había metido en muchos problemas a los empleados de su madre, y de ninguna manera quería que, por sus actos, ellos se vieran afectados. Cuando salió de la ducha vio la hora, su madre ya se había tardado para sólo ir a recoger unos papeles.

-Shaina llévame a la dichosa escuela. Ya es tarde y mi mamá no ha llegado.

-No Koga.

-Bueno, entonces no sé qué pensará ella cuando sepa que su único y adorado hijo salió a conocer la ciudad y se perdió en un país que no conoce.

-Koga...-dijo la mujer un tanto exasperada.

-Le diré a Tatsumi que encienda el auto que rentaron- sonrió sabiendo que, otra vez, se salía con la suya.

Los tres subieron al vehículo. Tatsumi condujo hasta un imponente complejo que, el chico supuso, era la dichosa escuela. Koga llamó a su madre para decirle que estaban ahí por ella, ésta no estaba muy contenta de que su hijo nuevamente desobedeciera y le pidió que la esperaran en el estacionamiento. Se quedaron ahí varios minutos, esperando ver aparecer a su madre. -Ay ya me aburrí...-comentó con fastidio.

-Espera, ya no tardará. No seas impaciente.

-Ufff... -miró a su reloj y se aburrió de ver el pasar de los segundos- Shaina necesito ir al baño.

-¿Ahora?

-Sí, debes dejarme ir; a menos que quieras que haga aquí afuera y pase alguien y vea mi...

-¡Ya! -interrumpió- ya te entendí. Vamos, te acompaño.

-Eres una chica no puedes entrar conmigo.

-Entonces que vaya Tatsumi.

-No. Mira, ya no soy un niño, sólo dime dónde está y regresaré pronto.

Shaina dudó un poco- Está bien pero si me metes en otro problema con tu madre, te juro que te pondré a estudiar hasta que te desmayes del cansancio.

Su maestra le indicó a dónde ir, Koga salió de auto y le dijo con una sonrisa- ¿Sabes? Sé que no me harías tal cosa.

Salió corriendo de ahí. Shaina no pudo evitar sonreír, tenía razón, no podía ser mala con Koga porque le recordaba mucho a ÉL.

El chico siguió por donde Shaina le indicó. Fue a los servicios y cuando salió miró a todos lados, parecía un lugar agradable; probablemente a esa hora todos estaban en clase pero aún así le pareció un buen lugar. Así que decidió dar un recorrido. Estaba caminando por unos jardines que estaban detrás de un imponente edificio, cuando de pronto escuchó a alguien que se quejaba levemente.

-Rayos...-dijo la voz de un chico.

Koga se acercó al lugar de donde provenía la voz. Vio a un chico, más o menos de su edad, colgando de cabeza de la reja que daba a la calle; aparentemente había intentado brincar ésta pero su pantalón se había atorado; el muchacho intentaba en vano zafarse, su cara estaba toda roja de que la sangre se le había subido a la cabeza (literalmente). Koga notó que cuando su pantalón cediera, la testa del chico se daría de lleno en el suelo.

Koga se acercó, brincó para alcanzar al chico y tiró de él para zafarlo y que cayera sobre de él, y así no se lastimara.

-Auch... ¿Estás bien amigo? -le preguntó el muchacho mientras se quitaba sobre de él.

-Sí ¿y tú?

-También- le tendió la mano para ayudarle a ponerse de pie -Soy Soma.

-Koga- respondió estrechando su mano.

-Gracias Koga... si no me hubieras ayudado, me hubiera dado un buen golpe, además de que me hubieran descubierto.

-Quizá sea una pregunta tonta pero ¿qué hacías ahí colgado?

-Shh... ven...-sacó de su mochila una chaqueta blanca, se la puso (Koga supuso que era el uniforme) y luego tiró de él- no quiero que sospechen.

Lo llevó hasta una cancha de baloncesto. Tomó un balón y empezó a jugar. -Anda. Finge que estuvimos aquí todo este tiempo.

Koga lo hizo, le gustaba mucho practicar deportes y Soma le había caído bien. Entonces sonó el timbre de cambio de clase. Soma estaba sorprendido de las habilidades de Koga.

-Oye lo haces bien.

-Gracias...

-¿Estás aquí para inscribirte?

-No, mi madre vino a resolver unos asuntos… Oye ya me dirás qué hacías colgado.

Soma detuvo el juego y se acercó para hablarle en voz baja -No quiero que nadie se entere. Me escapé para ver a mi novia.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, es que no podemos vernos en otro momento; ella me ha dicho que si su padre se entera de que somos novios, me irá muy mal. Así que sólo la puedo ver en el receso de su colegio, por eso a veces me escapo de aquí.

-Y si sólo la ves así cómo es tu novia

-La conocí en mi trabajo. Soy mesero los fines de semana y de vez en cuando ella iba a ese lugar; desde que la vi me encantó, intentaba llamar su atención y ser atento con ella, pero apenas y me miraba; un día, sin que su guardaespaldas la viera, me arrojó un papel que decía:"Nunca alguien ha sido tan lindo conmigo, pero si mi padre se entera te mata, no es juego" y venía su número de teléfono. Desde entonces nos enviamos mensajes y de vez en cuando hablamos. Así nos enamoramos -suspiró para concluir su narración.

Koga no supo qué decir, era un ignorante en esos temas. De pronto una voz femenina se alzó.

-Soma... Soma.

El aludido salió de su embeleso y volteó. Koga también miró y todo a su alrededor se detuvo. En ese instante vio la imagen de la chica más linda del mundo. Con pasó decidido se acercaba, con un leve contoneo, una chica rubia, de cabello largo, alta, delgada y preciosos ojos azules.

-Soma, el profesor Geki está buscándote porque volviste a faltar a su clase, me dijo que...-decía la chica. Koga no escuchó más, su cerebro sólo captaba el movimiento de los labios de la chica. En su cabeza no había nada más, su corazón se aceleró a una velocidad nunca antes sentida, y en su estómago había una sensación muy extraña (pero agradable) algo muy parecido a esa sensación que se tiene en las pronunciadas bajadas de una montaña rusa.

-Sí Yuna gracias, yo lo buscaré más tarde.

Entonces la chica reparó en la presencia de Koga -Hola. ¿Eres nuevo?

-No, Koga sólo está de paso, él sólo...

-Vine a conocer la escuela, me voy a inscribir- respondió por reflejo.

-Ah... Bueno, entonces te veré pronto- le sonrió, luego miró a Soma- Y tú ya deja de faltar a clase.

Koga se quedó viendo cómo se iba aquella preciosa criatura.

Soma inmediatamente se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba- Oye… oye…- le hablaba en vano- le aventó el balón para que reaccionara y le sacó el aire del estómago.

-¡Auch!- expresó Koga, despertando de ese breve momento que apenas había durado (a lo mucho) un par de minutos, pero que quedaría grabado en su mente para siempre.

-Que buen gusto, debo admitir ¿Te quedarás por ella?

-¿Qué?

-Acabas de decir que te inscribirías.

-Yo nunca he dicho eso...

-Sí, claro... ¿Sabes? Me caes bien y te diré esto entre nos: Yuna acaba de terminar con su novio.

-¿En serio?

-Sí. ¿No te gustaría conocerla mejor?

-Pues... yo... es que yo... y ella... ella es...

Soma sólo sonrió.

-¡Koga!-escuchó que Shaina le hablaba y supo que estaba en problemas -¡¿Koga qué se supone que estás haciendo?! ¡Ve ahora mismo al auto!

-Lo siento, ya me voy- le dijo a Soma y salió corriendo de ahí. Caminó un poco con Shaina y ésta estaba a punto de reprenderlo cuando apareció su madre.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? Les dije que esperaran en el automóvil.

-Lo siento madre...- se disculpó con una leve reverencia- Quisiera hablar contigo, a solas.

-Shaina, por favor- la mujer se retiró- ¿Qué pasa hijo?

-Mamá quiero pedirte algo...-ella asintió- Quiero estudiar en esta escuela.

Saori rió levemente- Hijo, qué cosas dices...- luego se puso seria- ¿Es enserio?- Koga asintió- No hijo.

-¿Por qué no? Desde niño me has enseñado el idioma, dices que quieres que vaya a una escuela (en lugar de educación en casa; además ésta de la familia y eso.

-Koga, no podemos mudarnos a Japón, nuestra vida está en Grecia.

-Mamá, en la mañana dijiste que debíamos aprender a ser más desprendidos entre nosotros. Y creo que éste es un buen momento.

-No, no, no... Ya lo pensé y Shaina seguirá educándote, ya veremos cuando entres a la preparatoria.

-Por favor mamá. Te prometo portarme bien, y te juro que al primer problema que tenga, sin protestar, me iré a una escuela militar en Norteamérica.

-Hijo... entiende que no puedo dejar las cosas en Grecia así como así... Tendrías que... no sé, quedarte a vivir aquí.

-Mamá, por favor, estoy seguro que esto me hará madurar. Confía en mí.

Saori dudó unos instantes. Acababa de salir de la oficina de Ionia, quien le había recalcado que cualquier cosa que necesitara, él con gusto la ayudaría. Además, ella quería que Koga fuera más social y conviviera con chicos de su edad en un entorno más normal. Sin duda, si él le estaba pidiendo otra oportunidad y quería comprometerse con ello, no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad.

-¿De verdad quieres eso?

-Por favor mamá.

Era muy difícil negarse a esa cara. Además, le encantaba verlo feliz, para ello vivía. Suspiró- Me vas a hacer regresar a hablar con el director- dijo y caminó por donde venía.

Conocía perfectamente la escuela y sabía dónde estaba la dirección. Esperaron unos minutos a que Ionia pudiera recibirlos.

-Escúchame Koga, espero que realmente quieras esto.

-Sí mamá, es que... me gustó mucho...-suspiró-... la escuela, digo.

-Hablaremos con el director y no quiero que digas absolutamente nada o te juro que te envío directamente al aeropuerto para que regreses a Grecia. ¿De acuerdo?

-Sí.

Entonces Ionia salió de su oficina con una expresión molesta y hablando solo- Ese vago no vino, le doy una oportunidad y la desperdicia, sino fuera por ella…

-Ionia- le interrumpió Saori.

-Ah... Señorita Saori, no pensé que estuviera aún aquí.

Koga carraspeó- Es señora.

Su madre lo miró reprobatoriamente- Ionia, le presento a mi hijo, Koga.

El hombre no pudo ocultar su sorpresa- ¿Su... Su hijo?

-Sí... Podría regalarme unos minutos de su tiempo. Necesito pedirle un enorme favor.

-Claro señori... señora. Pase a mi oficina.

Koga no tomó con ninguna gracia la actitud del director. Era evidente el interés que ese viejo ponía en su madre. Si no fuera por lo que estaba en juego, ya le hubiera propinado un buen golpe. Pasaron y tomaron asiento.

-Dígame en qué puedo servirle. Sabe que le debo mucho ya que usted personalmente pidió que yo volviera al frente de esta escuela y, aunque no fueses así, siempre le seré un fiel servidor.

Koga volvió a carraspear, así que Saori prosiguió- Quiero pedirle que acepte a mi hijo en esta escuela. Tuvo un pequeño problema en su anterior colegio y fue expulsado, estamos a medio ciclo escolar y no quiero que pierda el año.

Ionia miró a Koga. Conocía a la familia Kido desde hacía años y a Saori, la conocía prácticamente desde siempre, cuando ella aún era una bebé; por lo tanto, sabía del "romance" que tuvo con ese bueno para nada, antes de partir a Grecia. Comenzó a sacar conclusiones en su mente y dijo:- ¿Y su padre está de acuerdo?

-¡¿Qué?!- expresó Koga entre dientes, su madre lo vio apretar su puño.

-Porque me imagino que esto tiene que ver con que él...

-Soy madre soltera- intervino Saori- Koga no... no tiene padre. Y le pediría que no toquemos el tema.

-Ah... Como usted desee- respondió aunque con varias dudas en su cabeza.

-Gracias. También me gustaría que, si es que lo acepta en la escuela, se maneje con discreción que es mi hijo. No me gustaría que se den malos entendidos por el hecho de que prácticamente él es el heredero de todo esto.

-Eso quiere decir que no venderá.

-Aún no lo sé- respondió con honestidad pues tanto ella como su fallecido abuelo apreciaban mucho las propiedades que la familia tenía en Japón- Bueno ¿y qué decide? ¿Puede aceptar a mi hijo en la escuela?

-Desde luego, por usted lo que sea. El chico puede incorporarse mañana mismo, si así lo quiere.

Koga estaba un tanto molesto por las palabras del director; pero satisfecho porque al día siguiente podría ver de nuevo a esa chica, a Yuna. Koga sabía que era una locura, irse a vivir a un país desconocido y entrar a una escuela diferente; todo por verla, hablarle, conocerla, hacerse su amigo y después, quién sabe, quizás algo más.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

_RESULTA PARADÓJICO QUE EL INICIO DE ESTE CAPÍTULO FUERA DESDE EL PUNTO DE VISTA DE SEIYA Y ÉSTE NO APARECIERA EN ESTE CAPÍTULO; PERO NI MODO SON LAS COSAS EXTRAÑAS DE LA NARRACIÓN. PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN QUE EN EL PRÓXIMO LO LEERÁN POR AQUÍ. _

_AHORA BIEN, EN OTRO ORDEN DE IDEAS, NORMALMENTE NO RESPONDO LOS REVIEWS QUE ME HACEN EL FAVOR DE ESCRIBIR (NO POR SER GROSERA NI POR FALTA DE TIEMPO, SINO PORQUE NO QUIERO QUEMAR LA HISTORIA) SIN EMBARGO, DADAS LAS CIRCUNSTANCIAS Y LA INSISTENCIA HARÉ UNA EXCEPCIÓN, ESPERANDO NO MOLESTARLOS: "SHAKA94 , EFECTIVAMENTE (EN ESTE FIC) EDÉN NO ES PROTAGÓNICO, PERO TAMPOCO ANTAGÓNICO; LAMENTO HABERLO DESCRITO TAN PRESUNTUOSO , ESA FUE LA PRIMERA IMPRESIÓN QUE TUVE DEL CHICO EN OMEGA (PERCEPCIÓN MUY PERSONAL) ; Y SÍ, COMO DICES, TIENE UN LADO LINDO (Y YA SABEMOS QUIÉN REPRESENTA ESE LADO; NO DIRÉ MÁS, SÓLO QUE ESE PERSONAJE PRONTO SE ASOMARÁ EN EL FIC)" _

_EL TEMA LUDWIG Y OTRAS DUDAS QUE SEGURAMENTE TIENEN, PREFIERO DEJARLAS DE MOMENTO EN EL AIRE Y QUE LA HISTORIA SEA QUIEN LAS RESUELVA._


	5. Cap V - Lejos y cerca

ADVERTENCIA: LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ EXPUESTOS PERTENECEN A MASAMI KURUMADA Y TOEI ANIMATION

_LAMENTO SI ES MUY LARGO CAPÍTULO PERO NECESITABA EXPRESAR TANTAS COSAS…_

**Capítulo V  
Lejos y cerca**

_A veces puedo notarlo en tu mirada. Esa frustración, ese deseo… Desde que eras un niño siempre lo quisiste, aunque sé que jamás lo admitirás, pero siempre quisiste saber de tu padre. Como siempre evado el tema, incluso ahora mismo que sólo estoy reflexionando en el silencio de mi mente. Y es que sólo de pensarlo me aterra, esa es la verdad, siempre he tenido miedo; quizá esa sea la respuesta, no sólo a las dudas que TÚ tienes. _

_Sé que ese tema siempre te ha enojado, pero creo que te molesta un tema del que no entiendes nada. Me acepto culpable por ello. Cuando se trata del tema de tu padre no digo ni mentiras ni verdades, sólo silencio. Pero es que no sé qué pensarás cuando sepas todo, quizá la verdad causaría estragos en ti… como lo haría en Seiya._

_Seiya… de sólo pensar en él no puedo evitar sonreír. Si tan sólo lo conocieras; él es maravilloso, el mejor hombre que he conocido y el hombre de mis sueños (aunque, por muy extraño que parezca, quizá sí lo conoces, bastaría con que te miraras en un espejo y te analizaras con calma y a fondo, te encontrarías con una sorpresa). Pero ¿qué digo? ustedes jamás coincidirán en la vida (no deben hacerlo). A veces imagino esa vida perfecta que puedo haber sido, los tres: una familia._

_Hace algunos años deseé que tuvieras una. Vi una oportunidad cuando me reencontré con un viejo "conocido", Julián Solo, quien los negocios y las ironías del destino lo volvieron a poner en mi camino; cuando supo que estaba "sola" no dudo en atacar; nos vimos un par de veces y a la tercera "cita" le hablé de ti. Él me aceptó en esas condiciones. Claro, el que no lo tomó bien fuiste tú. Apenas tenías 7 años y ya eras un celoso conmigo (la verdad no me sorprendió que fueras así). Todo el tiempo le hacías bromas a Julián (te burlabas de él en cada comentario que hacía, le pegabas papeles en la espalda con mensajes, le ponías chinches en su asiento, salabas su comida; no sé cómo lo hiciste pero una vez le cortaste mechones de su cabello). Los reclamos de Julián eran discretos, a mí me bastaba con que te tuviera paciencia y te tratara bien (mis sentimientos estaban aparte). Hasta que un día le pedí que pasara tiempo contigo, te llevó a pescar y al poco rato regresaron (él estaba hecho una sopa- empapado de pies a cabeza); me reclamó que lo tiraste del bote._

_- Este niño es un salvaje… me imagino de dónde le viene ese carácter- me dijo y te sujetó con fuerza, alzó su mano para darte un "escarmiento" pero antes que lo hiciera le solté una bofetada que le volteó el rostro._

_-No te atrevas a ponerle una mano encima._

_-¡¿Qué te pasa?!- me había reclamado mientras ponía su mano en su mejilla roja- No vale la pena soportar más a este monstruito sólo para pasar una noche contigo… Con razón te abandonó ese idiota de Sei…- le solté otra bofetada antes de que terminara. _

_Obviamente no volvimos a salir, por negocios nos vimos algunas veces pero sólo me miraba con recelo. Tú y yo jamás tocamos el tema de nuevo, pero sospecho que todo ese episodio se quedó grabado en tu mente. Tus celos justificados, que no necesitas a un hombre que fuera tu ejemplo, y esa idea de que "alguien" me abandonó. No sé, quizá debí explicarte las cosas en ese momento. Ahora ya es tarde, parece que siempre seremos tú y yo; por mucho que Seiya quiera estar conmigo… y por mucho que yo desee estar con él, sólo se quedará en eso: un deseo._

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Esa mañana no era como las demás. Saori, estaba muy tensa, en días así era cuando más le molestaba su pierna, por lo que aquella mañana estaba acompañada de su bastón; sin embargo, eso no era todo, también notaba a su hijo un poco ansioso, ni siquiera en su primer día en el jardín de niños estaba así.

-Mamá ya es tarde ¿no?

-Aún hay tiempo de sobra, deja de ver el reloj a cada segundo y termina de desayunar.

-No tengo hambre.

-Koga... no estés nervioso que fuiste tú quien me pidió entrar a esa escuela.

-Ah… sí verdad...-de momento le vino algo a la cabeza- Oye, ¿no crees que fue raro lo que pasó en la oficina del director?

-¿Cómo que raro?- preguntó nerviosa

-Sí, habló de mi padre como si lo conociera.

-Ay qué cosas dices hijo.

-¿Tiene sentido no?...- empezó a comentar, con toda la emoción del viaje y el hecho de entrar a la nueva escuela y todo lo que ello implicaba, había olvidado completamente la razón por la que había ido a Japón- Parece que te conoce de años, tú vivías aquí y no querías que yo viniera.

-¿A qué quieres llegar?

-Madre, ¿mi padre está aquí, en Japón?

Saori se congeló, hubo un largo e incómodo silencio- ¿Acaso te interesa saber sobre él?

-Bueno... no, él no me importa pero...

-Bien, entonces termina tu desayuno. Tatsumi y Shaina ya hicieron tu maleta. Te quedarás en la escuela, yo regresaré unos días a Grecia.

-Ah sí, está bien- respondió distraído. Ahora sabía estaría todo el tiempo en la escuela, lo que ampliaba sus posibilidades de ver a Yuna. Al pensar en la chica rubia, no pudo evitar suspirar.

-Y ahora ¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada, sólo que estoy un poco nervioso por la nueva escuela... es la primera vez que voy a una escuela así, donde tengo que estar día y noche y que... hay... niñas.

-Ah eso...- Saori no pudo evitar sentir algo parecido a los celos, ella aún veía a su hijo como un niño. A él aún no podían gustarle las chicas ¿cierto? Aunque no quiso pensar mucho en ello, a su edad, Seiya y ella ya eran novios.

Seiya, qué raro que ya no la llamara. ¿Y si había ido a la casa y había visto a Koga? No, si hubiese sido así, seguramente le hubiera exigido una explicación. ¿Y si... "alguien" lo había descubierto visitándola? Pensó en Ludwig y las amenazadoras palabras que una vez le había dicho. El miedo volvió a ella.

-Koga, anda ya hay que irnos.

-Pero aún es temprano.

-Ya, ya no protestes y vámonos.

Durante el camino ninguno decía nada. Tanto Koga como Saori, cada uno inmerso en sus pensamientos. Koga tenía ese nerviosismo que le provocaba sensaciones raras en el estómago; él no estaba acostumbrado a convivir con gente de su edad (le costaba mucho hacer amigos y cuando alguien le caía bien, se cambiaba de escuela), y qué decir del tema de las chicas, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo acercarse a ellas. Su madre y Shaina eran las únicas mujeres con las que había convivido en su vida y, obviamente, era algo totalmente diferente. ¿Qué debía hacer? Yuna era la primera chica que le había llamado la atención de esa manera. De pronto tuvo tantas dudas de qué hacer, quizás sí era una tontería haberse quedado en Japón sólo por ella.

Saori, por su parte, sólo pensaba en Seiya. Rogando a cuanta deidad conocía para que no le hubiera pasado algo malo. Casi al llegar al lugar, sus ruegos fueron escuchados y un mensaje llegó a su teléfono móvil. Su alivio fue ver el nombre de Seiya en la pantalla.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó Koga.

-Ah... es un socio con quien estoy haciendo unos negocios.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Quién?- insistió, desde hacía tiempo, su madre le hablaba de todas las personas con las que hacía negocios, incluso alguna que otra vez le mencionó al odioso de Julián Solo.

-No lo conoces cariño, él es de aquí- respondió Saori tratando de evadir las cosas.

-¿Y por eso no contestas?

-Es sólo un mensaje... Además, es que quiero decirte algo importante- respondió para irse por la tangente- Lo que dije en la oficina de Ionia también va para ti, no quiero que haya malos entendidos sólo porque eres mi hijo. ¿De acuerdo? Se discreto al respecto.

-Sí madre.

Entonces llegaron a la escuela. Ambos sabían que había llegado el momento de despedirse, cuestión que resultaba difícil, nunca se habían separado tanto tiempo.

Bajaron del auto y Koga dijo:-Bueno, creo que ya es hora.

Saori no pudo contener sus lágrimas. Su hijo la abrazó, tratando de tomar fuerzas para no llorar- No llores por favor. Mira, no te preocupes, esto nos hará madurar. Además, nuestro cariño es más grande que cualquier distancia. Ahora prométeme que no llorarás porque yo haré lo mismo.

Koga limpió las lágrimas de su madre y le dedicó una encantadora sonrisa. Saori se desconcertó, esas palabras se le hacían muy conocidas.- Tienes razón hijo, todo estará bien.

Koga suspiró. Su madre le deseó la mejor de las suertes. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y vio cómo su hijo entraba. Verlo así, ya hecho todo un jovencito, le hizo pensar en...

-Seiya- dijo por lo bajo y sacó su móvil donde leyó: "Perdón por apenas ponerme en contacto. Ayer estuve muy mal. Quisiera verte hoy pero aún no estoy bien. Sigo pensando en esa cita pendiente. Te mando muchos besos. Seiya".

El miedo volvió a Saori. ¿Qué le había pasado a Seiya? ¿Y si "alguien" le había hecho daño?. Intentó no pensar en ello. Con manos temblorosas le marcó pero él no le respondió. Sentía que su corazón iba a salirse de su pecho. A los pocos minutos él le devolvió la llamada.

-Seiya... Seiya mi amor ¿estás bien?

-Hola Saori- dijo con voz pausada y extraña- ¿cómo estás?

-Bien... bien ¿y tú?- preguntó un tanto exaltada.

-Igual, aunque un poco enfermo. Tuve gripe y fiebre, pero sólo de escucharte me siento mejor.

Saori sintió un alivio en su corazón. Sin embargo, aún estaba inquieta, por lo que quiso saber si podía verlo. Seiya aceptó encantado y le dijo cómo ir a su casa. Aunque estaba más tranquila de saberlo bien, su pierna aún le molestaba; no quería que él la viera así pero no había otra opción.

Sin decirles nada a Tatsumi y Shaina, fue a visitar a Seiya. Llamó a la puerta nerviosa y escuchó que Seiya le indicó que estaba abierta.

Entró nerviosa en el pequeño lugar. No había mucho, la pequeña cocina, una mesa, un librero, algunas cajas apiladas y una cama donde descansaba Seiya.

-Mi amor ¿cómo estás?- preguntó acercándose. Lo más rápido que el paso con su bastón le permitía.

-Bien, ya sabes que casi no me enfermo, pero que cuando me da... Uff... es difícil levantarme.

Saori sonrió. Sí, recordaba que así era la salud de Seiya y por algún extraño motivo, Koga era igual; rara vez se enfermaba pero cuando lo hacía, se ponía muy mal.

Se acercó y tocó la frente del joven- Aún tienes un poco de fiebre.

-Te juro que sólo con tu presencia me siento mejor… y el hecho de que me dijeras "mi amor", es el mejor remedio.

-¿Qué? Yo no dije eso…

Él sonrió. Ella intentó que su sonrojo no se notara- Pero ¿qué te pasó? Estabas bien cuando te vi.

-Bueno, es que después de que me separé de Miho tuve unos días malos; ya sabes, me malpasaba y eso, de hecho todos estos días me estuve bañando con agua fría; supongo que todo eso me hizo daño.

-No te preocupes, te prepararé un remedio que te mejorará de inmediato- se dirigió a la pequeña cocina y comenzó a buscar los ingredientes de un té que aprendió a hacer cuando Koga era pequeño y se enfermaba así.

Seiya la observaba con curiosidad sin poder creer que esa niña consentida ahora era toda una ama de casa. Tras unos minutos le entregó un té.

-Cuidado que está un poco caliente, tómalo te hará bien- le dijo sentándose a su lado.

Seiya sorbió- Bueno, esto es millones de veces mejor que ir con un doctor… ¿dónde aprendiste a hacer esto?

-Ah… pues… leyendo por aquí y por allá.

-Ya veo… - siguió bebiendo, realmente ya se estaba sintiendo mejor; y, sin duda, la presencia de Saori tenía que ver con ello- Debo ser el tipo más tonto del mundo… ésta no es la idea que tenía de una cita. Qué poco romántico puedo ser a veces.

Saori no pudo evitar abrazarlo, él terminó su té y se recostó un poco, comenzó a tener sueño y, aunque quería seguir hablando con ella, comenzó a dormitar en sus brazos. Saori sólo revolvía sus cabellos, hasta que él se quedó dormido. Lo acomodó con cuidado y lo arropó bien. Con cuidado tomó su bolso y empezó a caminar a la puerta cuando…

-No te vayas…- dijo él despertando.

-Seiya…

-No quiero que te vayas de mí otra vez.

-Necesitas descansar y yo debo… regresar a Grecia mañana.

-¿Tienes que ir con él?

-No, ya te he dicho que no se trata de eso.

-No quiero perderte- le estiró su mano y Saori fue a tomársela- esta vez no quiero que te vayas así ¿Volverás pronto?

-Sí, he dejado aquí un tesoro muy importante y debo volver pronto por él.

-Hablando de eso… ¿dónde está mi colgante? ¿Lo dejaste de usar por alguna razón en particular?

-Ah… no. Está con otro tesoro, sé que ahí estará mejor.

-Ya veo…- declaró obviamente cansado pero aún no soltaba a Saori- Prométeme que regresarás pronto.

-Claro que sí mi amor- dijo involuntariamente- aún me debes esa cita.

Él sonrió- Desde luego, hay tantas cosas que quiero decirte… y otras tantas que quiero que me cuentes. Por ejemplo, el hecho de que uses un bastón y camines así.

-Seiya yo…- no supo qué responder.

-Tranquila, ahora no capto bien las ideas. Mejor cuéntame cuando regreses, me gustaría mucho saber aunque tengo una vaga idea- suspiró y la soltó lentamente- Dioses, si no estuviera enfermo y temiera contagiarte mi resfriado, te besaría ahora mismo.

Saori se acercó y le besó la frente- Descansa, te veré pronto.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Su primer día de clases no parecía lo que él había imaginado. Ya era casi medio día y no había visto a Yuna. Toda la mañana se la había pasado en un aburrido recorrido por las instalaciones acompañado de Georges (uno de los profesores de la escuela) quien le indicaba dónde estaba cada cosa en el lugar. A Koga le pareció que cuando pasaban por el patio principal, el director Ionia lo observaba desde su ventana.

-Aquí están los dormitorios de varones. En el edificio se enfrente están los de las señoritas y está estrictamente prohibido ir allá ¿Entendido?- él asintió con leve fastidio- Bien, bueno aquí te dejo con este chico que cuando supo que serías alumno, inmediatamente dijo que compartirías habitación con él.- Koga vio que Soma estaba al final del pasillo- Buena suerte con él- dijo el profesor después de un suspiro y se marchó.

-Hola qué bueno que te decidiste a entrar a la escuela.

-Sí…- respondió algo tímido, aunque Soma le había caído bien, realmente le costaba trabajo interactuar.

-Ven entra, te quedarás conmigo. No sé porqué nadie quiere compartir la habitación conmigo, será que no me gusta que muevan las cosas de su lugar- abrió la puerta y encontró una habitación sumamente desordenada.

Koga pensó que si su madre viera su cuarto así lo castigaría todo un mes- Sí no sé porqué nadie quiere estar aquí.

Soma le indicó dónde poner sus cosas, era un chico muy simpático y se portaba muy amable con él.

-Ah… lo mejor de todo esto es que tuve permiso de faltar a clases para acomodarte en la habitación.

-Hubieras aprovechado para visitar a tu novia.

Soma suspiró- No, no podemos vernos diario, sospecharían y me echarían de la escuela. Y eso arruinaría mi única oportunidad de ejecutar mi venganza.

-Oye Soma… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro.

-¿Cómo…cómo la… tú sabes… cómo te hiciste su novio?

-Pues…- iba a narrar pero se dio cuenta de la situación- ah… ya veo, lo dices porque quieres saber cómo conquistar a Yuna.

-Bueno yo…- se sonrojó.

Soma sonrió- Sólo has lo de siempre, ella es bonita pero tampoco es diferente a cualquier otra chica que hayas conocido en tu vida.

-Es que… yo no conozco a ninguna chica.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Me eduqué en casa y a las únicas escuelas a las que he ido son de varones.

-¡Wow!... qué lío… Bueno, podrías no sé… - Soma no tenía idea de qué consejo darle, él había actuado por inercia con su actual novia y no podría describir qué fue lo que sucedió ahí- trata de que note tus atributos… por ejemplo eres un chico muy educado, apostaría que eres de buena familia.

-¿Qué?

-No lo niegues, ayer traías tu ropa de marca y esos modos que tienes y eso… por aquí no es común; bueno excepto ese payaso de Edén… En fin, podrías hablarle de manera muy cortés y de cosas interesantes.

-No sé, no estoy muy seguro que eso funcione… ¿así conquistaste a tu novia?

-Pues… realmente no sé.

A falta de otra idea mejor, Koga intentó hacerlo. A la hora de la comida bajó con Soma al comedor. Para Koga era totalmente nuevo ese concepto de formarse con una charola y servirse comida, vio que su nuevo amigo tomaba proporciones grandes de todo un poco.

Koga intentó comer algo que su madre hubiese aprobado. Volteó a ver hacia las mesas y con la mirada buscó a Yuna, la encontró sentada en una mesa con un chico, parecía que conversaban muy a gusto.

-Soma… Soma…- le llamó a su amigo que estaba muy entretenido eligiendo su postre.

-Hum, un poco de pastel de limón… ah y helado de vainilla y…

-¡Soma! ¡Ya deja eso!... Mejor dime quién es ese tipo que está con ella.

-¿Qué pasa?... Ah… no seas celoso, sólo es Haruto. Vamos a sentarnos con ellos- comenzó a caminar intentando no perder el equilibrio con su charola absurdamente llena de comida.

-Oye, oye espera.

-Ahora qué.

-Ayer me dijiste que ella acaba de terminar con su novio ¿él no es ese?

-No, tranquilo… su ex novio es alumno de esta escuela, pero no está por el momento- continuó caminando.

-Espera Soma…- lo detuvo de nuevo.

-Koga qué pasa ahora… ¿qué no ves que se está enfriando mi comida y derritiendo mi postre?

-¿Y si ese que está ahí quiere algo con ella?

-No inventes… Haruto es el mejor amigo de su ex novio, ellos son sólo amigos. ¿Algo más o ya puedo ir a comer en paz?

-No, ya vamos…- respondió nervioso. Soma se adelantó y él se quedó parado sintiendo cómo temblaban sus piernas y sudaban sus manos. Se comenzó a acercarse poco a poco.

-… así que se estará quedando en mi habitación- decía Soma cuando se paró junto a la mesa.

-¿Y dónde está él?- preguntó Haruto.

Soma volteó y vio a su nuevo amigo acercarse lentamente así que se acercó- Ven aquí…- le dijo entre diente y tiró de él- Aquí está.

-Ho…hola- saludó tímido.

-Ah… hola Koga, ya me acordé de ti - le dijo Yuna con una sonrisa; Koga estaba extasiado de que pronunciara su nombre y que dijera que se acordaba de él.

Haruto, por su parte, lo miró detenidamente a través de sus gafas- ¿Nos hemos visto en otro lado? Tu cara de se hace conocida.

Soma ya se había sentado y estaba devorando su comida; Koga estaba congelado y no tomaba asiento- Pues no creo, acabo de llegar al país.

-¿En serio? Wow y de dónde vienes- preguntó Yuna.

-Pues de… de…allá…- se trababa al hablar ¿qué le pasaba?- allá donde… hay… hay esas… cosas que…ya sabes…

Haruto rió levemente, estaba entendiendo la situación- Quizá quieras sentarte y contarnos con calma.

-Ah sí…- el único lugar vació era junto a Yuna y eso lo puso mil veces más nervioso.

-Entonces dices que vienes de…- continuó Haruto.

-Sí… de… "Guere…ia"- dijo trabándose con su lengua al hablar.

-¿Perdón?- preguntó Yuna.

-¡Atenas!- respondió en algo parecido a un grito. Algunos chicos lo miraron, incluso Soma interrumpió brevemente su comida.

-Ah, Grecia…-respondió Haruto- Yuna también es extranjera.

-Ah… ¿sssí? - respondió Koga, se estiró para empezar a comer y accidentalmente derramó un poco de salsa sobre la mesa- Lo siento.

-No te preocupes- dijo Yuna y empezó a limpiar la mancha.

-Sí, viene de Rusia- continuó Haruto.

Koga no ponía mucha atención estaba muy avergonzado e intentó ayudar a limpiar, se puso de pie para alcanzar una servilleta y limpiar pero al hacerlo su pierna golpeó la mesa haciendo caer un vaso de agua sobre su pantalón y salpicando un poco a la chica. Su cara se puso más roja que nunca y sin saber qué hacer sólo se disculpó y salió a toda prisa de ahí. Muchos chicos lo miraron, algunos rieron.

Llegó a su habitación y se cambió. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan avergonzado. Se recostó en su cama, sacó de debajo de su camiseta el colgante que su madre le había dado. Lo apretó como si así pudiera obtener un consejo de ella. Después de varios minutos apareció Soma.

-Hey Koga ¿estás bien?- dijo al entrar- mira traje un poco de comida para ti que no probaste nada.

-No tengo hambre.

-Vamos amigo, no te sientas mal. Es normal, cuando vi por primera vez a Sonia, accidentalmente derramé wasabi en la cabeza de un comensal.

-Es diferente Soma… todos me vieron, qué vergüenza… Creo que lo mejor será que llame a mamá y le diga que ya no quiero estar aquí.

-No seas tonto, te digo que suele pasar… Sonia siempre dice que esos tropezones hicieron que me notara…- dudó un momento- ¡eso es! Mañana ven conmigo a verla, ella es una chica y puede darte un consejo.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, mira acaba de enviarme un mensaje. Mañana no tendrá su segunda clase, nos damos una escapadita y le preguntas…

-¿No nos meteremos en líos? ¿y qué va a pensar ella?

-Bueno, ella nunca me habla de su familia pero dice que tiene pocos amigos y sé que le dará gusto conocer gente nueva. Y por la escuela no hay problema, están cambiando mobiliario en el laboratorio de biología y no tendremos clase. Estaremos de regreso a tiempo a la clase de educación física.

Koga accedió. También quiso comer algo. Soma era un buen chico y realmente quería ayudarle. Sin duda ya lo estaba considerando como un buen amigo.

Aquella noche le envió un mensaje a su madre antes de dormir, muy temprano ella partiría a Grecia. A la mañana siguiente fue a su primera clase, todos los chicos parecían dormidos y nadie comentó nada de lo sucedido la tarde anterior. Al terminar salieron rápidamente del salón y se dirigieron a la reja.

-Bien Koga quítate la chaqueta del uniforme, no quiero que nos descubran en la calle- así lo hizo y saltaron la reja.

Caminaron varias calles hasta llegar a un colegio pequeño pero lujoso. Soma se paró junto a la reja hasta que apareció del otro lado una chica. Parecía un par de años mayor, era pelirosa y de ojos verdes. En cuanto se vieron, a través de la reja se dieron un beso. Koga se sintió incómodo, él no sabía nada de esas cosas, quizá no era buena idea haber ido.

-Mi leoncillo, te extrañé mucho- le tomó la mano.

-Yo también, apenas te vi ayer pero… -suspiró- cada vez quiero estar contigo más tiempo.

-Lo sé, pero sabes que no puedo… mi padre… él no…

-Vamos Sonia, déjame intentarlo. Quiero hablar con él, que me conozca y me deje ser tu novio.

-Entiende que no puedo. Él no tiene tiempo para esas cosas y si no te acepta, mi madrastra es capaz de convencerlo de enviarme a un colegio de religiosas lejos de aquí. Es mejor así…

-Siempre me hablas de ellos a medias tintas que a veces creo que deben de ser muy malvados- rió.

-Qué tonto eres… pero sabes que es la única condición que te puse, no quiero hablar de mi familia.

-Está bien… Ah, hablando de otra cosa, oye necesito tu ayuda- miró a Koga- Ven- él lo hizo- te presento a mi novia Sonia; Sonia él es Koga.

-Mucho gusto señorita- le saludó.

-Preciosa, mi amigo tiene un problema. Le gusta mucho una chica y no sabe cómo conquistarla y en vista de que tú eres una chica hermosa y con excelentes gustos para elegir pareja- sonrió- me gustaría que le dieras un consejo.

-Bueno no lo sé… yo no tengo mucha experiencia; no tengo muchas amigas y, como me obligan a estudiar en escuelas para niñas, no conozco chicos… por eso tomé lo primero que vi- rió- Sabes que es broma leoncillo… Pues creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer es ser tierno y atento con ella, no sé decirle cosas bonitas y eso.

-Ah… - se quedó pensando- Eso tiene más sentido.

-Te dije que mi chica sabría qué aconsejarte.

-Soma, pero si eso fue lo que tú hiciste…

-¿En serio?- preguntó el aludido- Y yo que pensé que me buscabas sólo por mi físico.

-Eres un tonto… pero así me encantas- se volvieron a besar y Koga se sintió de nuevo incómodo. Se alejó un poco para que ellos hablaran de sus cosas mientras el fingía revisar cosas en su teléfono móvil. Cuando pasaron unos minutos Koga le advirtió que ya era hora de irse.

-Tienes razón- dijo Soma y luego miró a Sonia- Espero verte pronto.

-Te voy a extrañar…

-Sabes cómo podemos solucionar eso.

-Soma…

-Está bien, está bien… pero el día que te decidas a presentarme a tu padre, ten por seguro que quedará convencido que nadie más te va a querer y proteger como lo hago yo.

Se besaron- Adiós Koga y mucha suerte con tu chica.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Si no hubiese sido por la visita de Saori la tarde anterior no tendría el ánimo de estar ahí. Aunque ya se sentía bien, tan sólo con llegar al trabajo las cosas se habían complicado. Ionia lo había mandado a llamar inmediatamente, lo reprendió por haberse ausentado dos días de la escuela.

-Ya le dije que estuve muy enfermo- le decía por enésima vez.

-Entonces deme un justificante médico- decía mientras iba y venía en su oficina.

-No vi a ningún médico…detesto las inyecciones y esas cosas- agregó entre dientes.

Ionia por fin tomó asiento y suspiró- Está bien, pasaré por alto esto; lo que no quiero dejar pasar es otro asunto que me está presionando mucho ¿Cómo está eso de que no permitirá que Edén participe en la competencia inter escolar de atletismo?

-Pues como profesor y encargado de esa actividad en esta escuela, no puedo permitir que participe un chico que no asiste a mi clase.

-¿Está loco o qué? No sabe en el lío que me está metiendo.

-¿Lo dice por el padre de Edén?… He escuchado que es un hombre muy poderoso pero escuche esto, no le temo a los tipos como él, así que si quiere que su hijo participe tendrá que venir a hablar conmigo sobre la actitud de Edén, él puede regresar a mi clase cuando quiera pero si quiere participar en la competencia su padre tiene que venir.

Ionia lanzó un bufido, vaya que Seiya era un necio; si no fuera por lo "importante que fue para ella" ni siquiera lo hubiera aceptado. Respecto a eso quiso aclarar algunas dudas que tenía- En fin, usted sabe lo que hace pero sepa que no lo apoyo en esto… Bueno yo quería hablar de otra cosa con usted.

-Dígame.

-Si no mal recuerdo, en la información que me entregó el día que vino a entrevistarse conmigo por primera vez, usted puso que era divorciado… ¿acaso tuvo hijos con su ex mujer?

-No- respondió secamente, no le gustaba hablar de ese tema en particular- y no veo el motivo de la pregunta.

-Bueno es que con eso de que se enfermó, me preguntaba ¿quién cuidó de usted?

-Como ya dije, no veo el motivo de hablar de esto, es mi vida privada. Pero si tiene ganas de enterarse, nunca tuve hijos. Y estoy solo… ¿de acuerdo?

-Sólo espero que no me mienta; a veces la gente oculta lo que dejó en su pasado…

-¿De qué me está hablando exactamente?

-Lamento interrumpir Ionia- dijo la voz de un hombre que entraba en la oficina- pero vengo a resolver este asunto del que hemos hablado por teléfono.

-Ah… qué oportuno es, le presento al profesor de educación física.

Seiya miró al hombre- Así que usted es el famoso Seiya, vengo hablar sobre Edén.

-Mucho gusto señor, no pensé que el padre del chico viniera tan pronto.

-No, yo no soy su padre. Mi nombre es Micenas, soy el tutor y entrenador personal de Edén.

-Ah, entonces creo que no tenemos nada de qué hablar; yo quiero hablar con el padre de Edén- se dirigió a la puerta.

-El señor Ludwig es un hombre muy ocupado y no puede atender estos asuntos.

Seiya se detuvo antes de salir- Un hombre que no tiene claras sus prioridades, su hijo (o sus hijos) deben de ser lo más importante para él- dijo, si él hubiese tenido hijos, nunca hubiera dudado en estar siempre con ellos- Y no me vengan de nuevo con que estaré en problemas por enfrentarlo, no le temo ni a él ni a su supuesto poder. Así que si me permiten debo ir a dar mi clase, a la que por cierto, espero que Edén deje de faltar si no quiere reprobar.

Salió de ahí. Micenas lo observó y se cruzó de brazos- El tipo es terco ¿cierto?

-No tienes una idea- le respondió Ionia.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Saori llegó al aeropuerto, como hace años partía a Grecia con el dolor de dejar lo más importante atrás. Quizá ahora dolía más porque era doble. Sus dos tesoros más importantes se quedaban en el país del sol naciente.

-Shaina, por favor cualquier cosa que mi hijo necesite, avísame de inmediato.

-Sabes que lo haré… pero no te preocupes él estará bien.

-Sí… bueno, asegúrate de que se porte bien en la escuela.

-Lo haré.

-Bien Tatsumi ya debemos abordar el avión- declaró. Pero sus pensamientos estaban en otra cosa:_ Esta vez sí volveré Seiya, lo prometo; sé que no está bien pensar de nuevo así en ti pero…no importa, no mientras Koga no lo sepa._

Se fue con su sirviente apenas notando que era observada.

-Es ella, mi señora.

-Sí- respondió la mujer- Saori Kido… vaya, esa mujer creyó que su regreso a Japón pasaría desapercibido.

-¿Acaso es ella a la que mi señor…

-Sí. Mi marido pensó que no me enteraría de que le envió unas flores, pero yo sé todo. Bien Tokisada, sé que volverá esa mujer; mientras debemos indagar a quién fue a visitar ayer por la tarde. Debo saber a qué vino, por qué se fue y por qué o quién regresará- declaró Medea.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Koga estaba pensado en lo que Sonia le había aconsejado. Tenía que ser atento con Yuna si es que quería llamar su atención. En ese momento estaba en el patio esperando a que la clase comenzara. Koga miraba a la chica nervioso planeando cómo acercarse. Sin embargo, un trío de chicos se acercó a ella.

-Oye Yuna- dijo uno de ellos- supe que hace poco terminaste con tu novio ¿tendrá que ver con esa mujer a la que frecuentaba?

-Qué te importa Spear.

-Ah ya veo…-él y sus amigos rieron- Así que sí…

-Cállate- le pidió a la chica a punto de reventar.

-Vaya, supongo que tu carácter también tendrá algo que ver… ¿por eso él ya no ha venido?

-¡Déjame en paz! ¡No sabes de lo que hablas!

-Pero…-empezó a decir cuando de pronto Koga tiró de él.

-¡Qué no entiendes que la dejes en paz!- le dijo.

-Ah… ya veo, el nuevo. Yuna ya tiene quién la defienda.

-Cállate, es sólo que no sabes tratar a las señoritas como ella.

-Seguramente tú sí. Eres un chico muy educado y rico, inmediatamente se nota. ¿Sabes qué? Los chicos como tú no son bienvenidos aquí, de seguro te crees mucho porque tienes una familia y dinero. Éste debe ser como Edén, el principito de la familia, el tesoro de mami y el consentido de papi.

Koga escuchó las palabras clave que lo hacían enfurecer, rabiaba cuando le hablaban de su madre y mencionaban a su padre. Tiró de la camiseta del chico con fuerza, Spear sintió ésta al momento de que tiró de él y supo que ese chico nuevo le daría una buena paliza.

Koga levantó su puño para estrellárselo en la cara de ese chico que, además de haber molestado a Yuna, se atrevió a meterse con su familia. Estaba a punto de golpearlo cuando una mano lo sujetó fuertemente de la muñeca.

-Tranquilo muchacho- dijo el hombre que lo sujetó, quien sentía la fuerza del chico- Nadie va a pelearse en mi clase.

Koga volteó a verlo aún con la furia en sus ojos. Se encontró con ese hombre de piel morena y ojos castaños quien se había atrevido a detenerlo.

Así las miradas de Seiya y Koga se cruzaron, ambos estaban un tanto agitados por el momento y tenían sus corazones latiendo a mil por hora.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

_POR TODOS LOS DIOSES DEL OLIMPO, ESTOS DOS YA SE CONOCIERON. ¿QUÉ PASARÁ DESPUÉS DE ESTE CAPÍTULO QUE DE SEGURO LES DEJÓ DECENAS DE DUDAS? YA VERÁN YA VERÁN… SÓLO PUEDO ADVERTIRLES QUE SE APROXIMAN MÁS CAMEOS, MÁS HISTORIAS Y MÁS PROBLEMAS. BIEN, ANTES DE QUE ME RECLAMEN OTRA COSA, QUIERO ACLARAR EL ASUNTO DE KOGAxYUNA, PAREJA NO OFICIAL EN OMEGA PERO… AL DIABLO! ESTO ES UN FIC, NO SE ALTEREN QUE APENAS ESTAMOS DESPEGANDO. _


	6. Cap VI - Lazos invisibles

**ATENCIÓN: **LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ EXPUESTOS PERTENECEN A MASAMI KURUMADA Y TOEI ANIMATION

**Capítulo VI  
Lazos invisibles**

_Aún recuerdo lo que sentí aquella vez, esa extraña mezcla de pánico y alegría. Apenas habían pasado algunas semanas de mi llegada a Grecia, aquellos días habían sido muy duros, adaptarse a un país de occidente, costumbres e idioma diferentes; eso sumado a que en la nueva escuela me consideraban como bicho raro: siempre triste y cuando algún chico me invitaba a salir, lo rechazaba diciéndole que ya tenía novio del cual estaba muy enamorada ("seguro se lo inventa porque oculta algo"- escuchaba rumores a mis espaldas), la verdad todo aquello era nada comparado con el hecho de estar lejos de ti._

_Unas semanas de mi llegada a Grecia, no me sentía del todo bien; Tatsumi y mi abuelo decían que el cambio de horario y comida me estaban afectando. Yo creía que era porque mi ánimo estaba por los suelos desde que nos separamos. Una mañana me desperté un poco cansada, me había quedado dormida abrazando la última carta que me enviaste, la leí de nuevo (cuando leía tus cartas, lo hacía repitiendo tu voz en mi cabeza). Miré tu foto perfectamente colocada en mi mesa de noche y una sonrisa se me escapó sólo al verla. Entonces tuve una terrible náusea, fui al cuarto de baño. Definitivamente algo no estaba bien._

_Bajé a desayunar, mi abuelo me dijo que estaba muy pálida. No quise preocuparlo, así que le dije que estaba bien._

_-Bueno, Saori necesito que esta noche estés lista- me comentó- tendremos un invitado muy importante. Se trata de un futuro socio._

_-Ah... ¿y cómo se llama?- pregunté sólo por hacer plática._

_-Ludwig._

_-Ah...- respondí inmersa en mis pensamientos._

_-Mi niña- me dijo después de un silencio tomando mi mano- sé que estás triste porque lo extrañas mucho._

_-Abuelo, no sabes cómo deseo estar con ÉL._

_-Trato de entenderlo y sé que él también está sufriendo por tu ausencia, pero a veces la vida es así, debemos de luchar por lo que queremos… Bueno, apresúrate que se hará tarde y tienes que ir a la escuela; por cierto ¿cómo va?_

_-Para estar en una escuela diferente, supongo que bien._

_Entonces sonrió y me dio una gran noticia (la primera de ese largo día)- Me da mucho gusto, es tu último año en la preparatoria y supongo que no querrás quedarte fuera de la universidad… he pensado que estudies en la Universidad de Tokyo._

_-¡Abuelo, en serio!- exclamé entendiendo lo que ello significaba, regresar a tu lado. No pude hacer otra cosa que abrazar a mi abuelo y agradecerle por ello- Gracias… Gracias…- repetía una y otra vez mientras, él sólo sonreía. Me hizo prometerle que debía portarme muy bien en los siguientes meses para que me diera permiso de irme sola a Japón (él aún debía hacer negocios en Europa, pero confiaba en que yo ya era mayor y más responsable)._

_Ese día estuve feliz, en mi mente comencé a hacer cuentas mentales de cuánto tiempo faltaba para que el ciclo escolar terminara. Sin embargo, a la hora de la salida volví a sentirme mal. Un ligero mareo y náuseas, fui a ocultarme en el baño de chicas y ahí escuché que un par de compañeras (a las que no les caía muy bien) empezaron a hablar de mí._

_-¿Ya viste a la japonecita? Se ve muy mal, está pálida y desmejorada… ¿no estará encinta? - comentó una de ellas con saña y ambas rieron._

_-Sí, seguro de su novio imaginario que según dice dejó en Japón- rieron más fuerte._

_Yo me quedé helada. De pronto, todo en mi cabeza comenzó a tomar forma. Los comentarios mal intencionados esas dos hacían que en mi mente muchas piezas se unieran como un rompecabezas. Sí, últimamente no me sentía bien, creía que era la depresión de haberte dejado, pero iba más allá de eso; la razón sí tenía que ver contigo, aunque de otra manera. Recordé aquella tarde en la que, en un arrebato de amor, estuvimos juntos. Nuestras inexpertas caricias y besos de ese maravilloso momento podrían haber terminado en algo más. _

_Mi corazón se aceleró. Y si… y si… realmente estaba… _

_La idea me hizo ilusionarme tanto, tendría algo tuyo; algo que sería sólo tuyo y mío, un lazo que nos uniría para siempre, resultado de lo mucho que nos amábamos; era algo que algunas veces (como planes muy a futuro) platicábamos, pero ahora era una posible realidad. Pero la ilusión se esfumó cuando pensé en todo lo que ello implicaba: éramos muy jóvenes y… mi abuelo, ¿qué pensaría? Seguro te odiaría ¿nos apoyaría? ¿me dejaría regresar contigo? Y justo en el momento en que me pidió que me comportara para darme autorización de ir a Japón, porque me consideraba responsable… _

_Tuve mucho miedo, aunque no se compararía con todo lo que sucedería después._

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Aquel joven lo miraba de una manera que nunca antes había sentido. Después de haberlo detenido cuando estuvo a punto de golpear a uno de sus compañeros (luego de un pequeño forcejeo con él), Seiya mandó a ese chico a sentarse a las gradas, terminando la clase hablaría con él. No quería mandarlo a detención o pedir hablar con su padre (el asunto de Edén ya lo tenía más que colmado con eso), por eso sólo intentaría averiguar qué le pasaba.

Sin embargo, mientras la clase seguía su curso, ese muchacho no dejaba de obsérvalo de una extraña manera. Era una mirada muy pesada, como si un fuego brotara de sus castaños ojos y lo quemaran. ¿Odio?, probablemente no; pero sí cierto rencor de un alma muy apasionada.

-Bueno chicos ya váyanse a duchar, hemos terminado- dijo lo más tranquilo posible. Mientras todos se iban, él se acercó a las gradas, se sentó junto del muchacho que ahora ni siquiera lo miraba.

-¿Ya estás más tranquilo?- no le respondió- Bien, ¿qué pasó allá abajo?

Hubo otro silencio y el chico por fin habló- Ese idiota estaba molestando a Yuna y luego se atrevió a… insultarme y a mi familia.

-Ya veo, pero no es necesario que te expreses así.

-¡Usted no es nadie para decirme cómo hablar!- declaró mirándolo de nuevo con esa mirada de fuego.

-Tranquilo muchacho, qué más bien deberías estar agradecido de que no te enviara directamente a detención o llamara a tus padres para hablar de tu actitud.

Por un momento el chico bajó la guardia, tenía razón; su maestro sólo se limitó a apartarlo de los demás.

-Bueno, como sea… ¿ya me puedo ir?

-¿Por qué la prisa? Sólo quiero que me digas exactamente qué sucedió. No actúas así por cualquier cosa, estabas muy enojado, tiraste de mí con mucha fuerza muchacho.

-Es asunto muy personal, algo más que quiera preguntar o prefiere que de una vez le recite mi vida privada.

Seiya suspiró- Está bien, ya puedes irte; pero ten mucho cuidado con tu actitud jovencito- él se puso de pie y comenzó a bajar las gradas- ¡Oye espera! ¿Cómo te llamas muchacho?

-Koga.

Seiya no pudo evitar sonreír- "Colmillo de luz".

-¿Qué?

-Eso significa tu nombre ¿no lo sabías?...

Koga se quedó callado sin saber qué responder- Es la primera vez que lo escucho.

-Bueno, ahora sabes algo más sobre ti Koga… -sonrió de nuevo, recordando una anécdota curiosa sobre ese nombre y los años como novio de Saori- es un nombre maravilloso, siempre me gustó- agregó casi para sí.

Koga continuó su camino. Qué chico tan particular era Koga.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

-¿Yf quéf tef difjo?- preguntó Soma durante la comida mientras devoraba una pierna de pollo.

-Nada, sólo que cuidara mi actitud- respondió Koga. En realidad no quería hablar mucho de la breve charla con su profesor; en parte por restarle importancia y en parte porque, en el fondo, sentía que era algo muy personal entre ellos dos.

-Puefs síf defbferíafs- tragó su bocado- tienes suerte de que el señor Seiya sea tan amable; de haber sido otro, ya estarías con un castigo y ya hubieran llamado a tus padres.

-¡Sólo a mi madre!- declaró entre dientes; sin embargo, a pesar del coraje que sentía cuando insinuaban la sola idea de su padre, sabía que Soma tenía razón, y lo peor era que no olvidaba que le había prometido a su madre que al primer problema él iría a un colegio militar en América.

-Está bien, no te molestes… En fin, algo bueno salió de todo esto; ya todos olvidaron lo que pasó ayer en la comida, ahora todos hablan de ti y de cómo le cerraste el pico a Spear.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, ese tipo siempre ha sido un hablador, pero vaya que sí la vio cerca cuando casi lo golpeas… es un cobarde. Míralo- señaló a donde estaba con sus amigos, estaba callado y cuando se dio cuenta de que lo observaban, se puso de pie y salió rápidamente.

-Bueno, me conformo con que deje en paz a Yuna. Por cierto, ¿tú sabes algo de lo que le decía Spear? ya sabes, sobre su ex-novio.

-Koga, Koga… estoy comiendo muy a gusto, no me vengas con esos temas tan espinosos.

-¿Entonces ese chico la lastimó?

Soma suspiró y por un momento abandonó sus alimentos- Mira Koga, conozco a Yuna desde que éramos niños, es mi amiga ¿sí?, y no me gusta hablar de los asuntos privados de mis amigos; ni siquiera yo mismo sé qué sucedió exactamente, ese es un asunto sólo de dos… Además Ryuho también es mi amigo y tampoco pienso hablar de él, y menos contar cosas negativas de su persona.

-Así que ese tal Ryuho sí le hizo algo.

Soma se quejó- Koga…-suspiró y le habló en voz muy baja- está bien, esto es lo que sé, pero si vas y les comentas algo a Yuna o Ryuho y luego me reclaman porque te conté, me las pagarás- Koga asintió- Ellos fueron amigos durante años, no hace mucho, se hicieron novios; todo parecía ir bien pero poco a poco se empezaron a alejar. Después corrió el rumor de que Ryuho visitaba por las tardes a una mujer (algo mayor para él, cabe decir); él me contó que sólo es una vieja amiga de su padre y que iba a verla para platicar, sólo eso, pero ya sabes cómo se malinterpretan las cosas. Al poco tiempo de que el rumor llegó a oídos de Yuna, ellos terminaron.

-Pobre Yuna, no sé cómo alguien pudo traicionarla así.

-Momento, yo nunca dije que la traicionó; sólo fueron malos entendidos. Además, te sugiero que no demuestres lástima por ella, aunque no lo creas, Yuna tiene su carácter y detesta que le tengan lástima y más por ese tema del "presunto engaño".

Koga se quedó callado. Qué complicado era ese asunto de las chicas.

-Bueno, ya quedé satisfecho- dijo Soma- ¿no quieres ir un rato a jugar soccer?

Koga accedió, definitivamente ir a patear un balón era muchísimo más simple que intentar entender a las mujeres. Soma lo llevó a las canchas donde había varios chicos jugando. Todos lo recibieron bien, aparentemente era cierto que el vergonzoso asunto del comedor la tarde anterior había sido borrado por su acción contra Spear.

Como fuera, Koga se sentía muy bien. Por primera vez se sentía integrado a algo, los chicos jugaban con él como si se conocieran desde hacía tiempo. Él, por otro lado, nunca le gustaba alardear sobre sus habilidades deportivas, pero notó que rápidamente sobresalía en el juego y eso llamaba la atención de los espectadores. El partido se volvió intenso y llamó la atención de los curiosos, entre ellos, Yuna (quien, aunque Koga no le agradaba mucho, estaba con su amigo Haruto). Al saberse observado por ella, lo nervios volvieron a él y por momentos su seguridad flaqueaba. El colmo fue cuando logró anotar un gol y miró a las gradas, encontrándose con vitoreas de la rubia; como consecuencia de ello, en la siguiente jugada donde tocó el balón, se cayó.

-¿Estás bien amigo?- le preguntó Soma acercándose a él.

-Sí, sólo que ya me cansé un poco.

Hicieron un cambio y Koga salió para seguir el partido desde fuera de la cancha. No tardó mucho para que terminara el juego. Entonces Soma se fue a sentar junto a él para refrescarse un poco. Los chicos que pasaban le felicitaban por el buen partido que dio.

-Vaya… lo hiciste muy bien; hubieras sido perfecto si ELLA no te hubiera distraído- comentó Soma.

Koga se puso rojo, pero se puso aún más cuando Yuna y Haruto se acercaron a ellos- Bien hecho Koga, deberías considerar participar en algún equipo de la escuela- le dijo dándole una palmada en el hombro.

-Sí, deberías hablar con Seiya para que te considere para alguna actividad- agregó Haruto, aunque Koga no le hacía caso, estaba embelesado con el breve roce de la mano de Yuna, agradeció estar agotado por el partido ya que no se notaba tanto lo encendido de sus mejillas.

Luego se alejaron y Koga siguió a la chica con la vista. Se dejó caer en el pasto y suspiró, permaneció así unos momentos hasta que una sombra se acercó.

-Bien hecho, jugar con estos inútiles para presumir que no lo haces mal. Pero me pregunto ¿qué harás en una verdadera competencia? Seguro no lo soportarías- dijo un chico. Koga se incorporó y se encontró con un joven muy serio.

-¡Lárgate Edén!- Soma lo enfrentó.

-Esto no es contigo perdedor- dijo Edén sin perder esa pose inmutable.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!- Soma intentó acercarse a él para golpearlo pero una voz lo detuvo.

-Soma, tranquilízate- interrumpió Seiya- Edén, no vengas a provocar a tus compañeros- el joven sólo se dio la media vuelta ignorándolos y comenzó a alejarse- Y será mejor que regreses a mi clase ¿me escuchaste?

Cuando se alejó miró a Koga y le dijo- Bien hecho chico, tienes talento pero te falta mucha disciplina. Me gustaría platicar contigo; si tienes tiempo y te interesa explotar tu potencial, búscame.

-Sí claro…- respondió con fastidio. Lo que le faltaba, ahora resultaba que era un indisciplinado y ese Seiya le iba hacer "el favor" de enseñarle. Sólo era un presuntuoso que lo único que quería era hacerse el simpático con él.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

"Ansío que regreses a Japón. Tengo demasiadas ganas de estar contigo" -escribió Seiya en el mensaje que le enviaba a Saori. La verdad era que había pensado lo mismo los últimos 15 años, y ahora que ELLA había regresado, era la oportunidad de reanudar su relación justo donde se había quedado, es decir, él deseaba cumplir su palabra de proponerle matrimonio a su regreso.

Seiya suspiró, estaba echado en la cama de su pequeño y solitario departamento. A pesar de que relativamente hacía calor, llevaba consigo la bufanda blanca que ELLA le había obsequiado. Saori respondió su mensaje: "De verdad voy a regresar, nos veremos pronto. Ahora ya descansa que es de noche en Japón y debes dormir. Adiós".

Sonrió, como siempre cuidándolo. Tenía razón ya debía dormir. Se acomodó en el lecho y miró al lado; estaba tan solo, cómo deseaba tener ahí a Saori, abrazarla, besarla y amarla como a nadie más podía hacerlo. Era algo complicado, sin duda, los años y los kilómetros los habían separado, y aunque ella parecía ocultarle algo, estaban ahí de nuevo; ya se habían besado, ella le llamó "mi amor" (más por costumbre, pero significaba algo) y no le había pedido tajantemente que se alejara, así que no se iba a rendir, ELLA sería suya de nuevo y para siempre. Estaba harto de esa soledad, de dormir sin compañía y de tratar de encontrar un pequeño consuelo reviviendo en su mente esa única que vez que pudo tener a Saori de esa manera. Seiya estaba consciente de que pese a su matrimonio con Miho, siempre se sintió vacío, incluso en la intimidad con ella, pensaba en Saori.

Justo cuando ya el sueño lo estaba venciendo, por algún extraño motivo, le vino a la cabeza Koga. Qué tontería pensar en ese jovencito cuando está pensando en su amada.

Sin embargo, ese chico le había llamado la atención. Geki lo veía de otra manera, mientras lo observaban en el partido de esa tarde.

-Es bueno ¿no?- comentó Geki.

-Sí, tiene talento pero es un poco rebelde.

-Y es muy noble... A mí me recuerda a ti cuando teníamos esa edad.

-¿Qué?

-Sí, también dormita en clase como tú.

Seiya se puso rojo, debía admitir que nunca fue un estudiante ejemplar, siempre pasaba las materias porque Saori le ayudaba a estudiar.

-Pero es listo- continuó Geki- al parecer ser que tuvo educación en casa prácticamente toda su vida.

Seiya creyó que esa situación lo hacía no atender a la autoridad, aunque también tenía que ver su carácter fuerte. Pero como sea, seguía creyendo que, si él se lo permitía, podía convertirlo en un chico que desarrolle todo su potencial.

Seiya volvió a reprenderse a sí mismo por pensar absurdamente en Koga, cuando mejor podría pensar en Saori y cómo recuperarla.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

"Ya mejor duérmete. Yo estoy bien. Descansa. Te amo hijo"- fue el último mensaje que su madre le enviaba por esa noche. Koga estaba un poco preocupado porque ella tenía un leve resfriado. Suspiró, estaba echado en su cama y se disponía a dormir.

-Soma apaga la luz por favor.

El chico estaba en el escritorio haciendo deberes- Lo siento amigo pero debo terminar esto- decía sin parar de escribir.

-¿Es alguna tarea de la que deba saber?

-Ah no. Son trabajos extra que Geki me deja para no atrasarme cuando falto.

-Ah ya... ¿Y no crees que es demasiado riesgo el que corres para ver a Sonia?

Soma se detuvo y lo miró, Koga pensó que se había molestado por el comentario. -Sí tienes razón. Pero sabes Koga, ella es realmente especial para mí. Mis padres murieron hace mucho y no tengo a nadie más; claro, están ustedes (mis amigos) y Jabu (mi jefe) pero a veces quiero algo más. Sé que aún soy muy joven para decirlo, pero estoy decidido a hacer a Sonia mi esposa algún día. Por eso trabajo tanto, para que cuando llegue ese día, pueda ofrecerle lo que ella se merece y su padre no le prohíba estar conmigo.

-Wow... ¿En serio?

-Sí. No sé qué haría sin ella. Jamás pensé decir esto pero la amo, de verdad la amo, es algo más que un simple gusto o un capricho de adolescente.

Koga se quedó callado, él aún no entendía de esas cosas; de momento, su única aspiración era controlarse cuando Yuna está cerca.

-Oye Soma y ese chico, Edén, ¿qué le pasa?

-Está loco, es un engreído. Se cree mucho sólo porque es bueno en los deportes y en la escuela. Pero se siente seguro porque su padre es un mafioso.

-¿Qué?

-Sí, el padre de Edén no es un hombre de fiar... En fin, quisiera contarte más pero debo terminar; el fin de semana no tendré tiempo porque doblaré otra vez turno.

Koga dejó que su amigo siguiera trabajando y al poco tiempo se quedó dormido.

El resto de la semana pasó sin muchas novedades. Las clases no tenían nada especial. Koga se percató en la presencia de Edén en el salón y se dio cuenta que éste de vez en cuando lo miraba extraño; por otro lado, Yuna lo seguía poniendo nervioso.

Ese sábado fue muy extraño. Desde que despertó se sintió muy raro. En toda su vida nunca se había sentido tan "incómodo", Koga aún tenía presente el sueño que acababa de terminar; en sus sueños Yuna lo había visitado, qué vergüenza, sus pensamientos hacia ella estaban llegando demasiado lejos y ahora no se sentía con el valor de volverla a ver.

Se levantó lentamente de la cama, era una suerte que Soma se fuera muy temprano a trabajar, así no le cuestionaría por su actitud. Salió de la habitación, realmente estaba muy desconcertado. No quiso ir al comedor a desayunar, no tenía hambre y en su lugar aún sentía cómo latía su corazón rápidamente y el bochorno en su rostro no desaparecía. Se sentó en el suelo de un pasillo a pensar.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Seiya había ido a dar un vistazo a la escuela, no tenía mucho que hacer así que decidió ir un rato. Cuando arribó todo estaba en calma, muchos chicos no estaban y los demás estaban desayunando (los menos seguían dormidos). Al recorrer un pasillo se encontró con Koga, parecía muy pensativo y un tanto afligido.

En el transcurso de la semana se había percatado de que el chico lo evitaba, no lo culpaba, sus personalidades tendían a chocar. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar pasar por alto la expresión de Koga así que quiso ir a ver si podía ayudarle en algo.

-Buenos días Koga.

-Ah… hola…- respondió distraído.

-¿Te encuentras bien? Me parece raro que no estés desayunando.

-Ah es que no tengo hambre.

-Vamos chico, estás creciendo, a esa edad siempre tienes hambre.

-Dije que no.

Seiya suspiró, sin duda, no podía lidiar con ese chico- Bueno, como quieras, yo sólo decía; aunque no parezca también tuve tu edad- estaba a punto de seguir su camino cuando inesperadamente Koga le habló.

-Oiga… podría… podría responderme… algo.

-Claro chico.

-Es que es… es algo… muy vergonzoso… mejor olvídelo.

-No te preocupes chico, puedo lidiar con lo que sea- se sentó junto de él- ¿Qué pasa?

-Es que anoche soñé con una señorita- dijo en voz baja y muy rápido.

_Rayos, con esto no puedo lidiar-_ pensó Seiya, no sabía qué decirle a Koga- Bueno, ¿Cómo decirlo?... Pues a tu edad experimentas ciertos cambios y… pues te gustan las chicas, te alborotan esas cosas y eso.

-Sí pero me da pena porque es una chica que conozco y no sé si pueda volver a verla a la cara.

-Bueno… pues… es que… a tu edad es normal que tengas ese tipo de sueños. No te angusties, sólo trata de no enajenarte con esas ideas. A veces las hormonas nos traicionan.

-Entonces ¿es normal que haya soñado que esa chica me diera un beso en la mejilla?

-¿Qué?

-Sí, es que soñé que paseábamos por el parque, platicábamos y ella me daba un beso- Seiya rió un poco, y ante esa reacción Koga frunció el ceño- No le veo lo divertido.

-Lo siento Koga es que… ufff… mi mente estaba por otro lado, creí que se trataba de otra cosa.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó inocentemente Koga, aunque ya sabía ciertas cosas de "esos temas", su inocente atracción hacia Yuna no le permitía pensar de otra manera en ella.

-Nada, nada… creo que estoy muy corrompido.

-Sigo sin comprender.

-No te preocupes, seguramente tu padre ya te hablará sobre ello en su momento; si no es así, puedes contar conmigo- dijo con una sonrisa.

Sin embargo, el comentario no le cayó bien a Koga- ¡No necesito que él me hable de nada!- declaró poniéndose de pie y se fue muy enojado.

Seiya se quedó ahí sentado sin comprender qué fue lo que dijo para que se molestara.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Luego del breve y raro episodio con Seiya, Koga decidió quedarse todo el sábado haciendo sus deberes y practicando unos tiros en la cancha de baloncesto. Se percató de que Yuna estaba sin su inseparable amigo Haruto (probablemente había ido a casa el fin de semana). Koga pensó que era el momento perfecto para hablar con ella a solas. Soma llegó por la noche muy cansado y no pudieron hablar mucho.

Al día siguiente, supo que era el día, se acercaría a Yuna para conversar un poco y, si tenía suerte, la invitaría a pasear por el parque.

Fue a ducharse (quería estar lo más presentable posible para la ocasión). Había una fila de chicos para entrar a asearse, detrás de él había un chico que parecía muy cansado.

-Antes de que empiece la semana, todas las mañanas esto se llena- comentó el chico.

-Oye pareces cansado. ¿Quieres pasar primero?

-Oh gracias amigo. Acabo de regresar de China y estoy muy cansado.

-Adelante.

El chico entró y Koga esperó su turno. Cuando salió, estaba vistiéndose cuando vio pasar al chico que dejó pasar a las duchas en su lugar. Al pasar junto él, el chico le sonrió amigablemente. Entonces, escuchó que lo saludaban.

-Hola Ryuho. Qué bueno que regresaste.

Koga volteó, ese era el "famoso" Ryuho. Intentó enfrentarlo pero aún no se terminaba de vestirse. Intentó no darle importancia a ese chico, mejor debía ir a buscar a Yuna.

Después de recorrer la escuela, por fin encontró a la rubia; sin embargo, no estaba sola, estaba platicando muy contenta con Ryuho. Por primera vez en su vida, los celos le hirvieron la sangre. Se fue de ahí, molesto.

Para tranquilizarse, salió a dar una vuelta al parque. Mientras caminaba intentaba convencerse de que Yuna no volvería con su ex novio. Aunque, si así fuera, él no tenía ningún derecho de reclamarle, apenas se acababan de conocer. Era natural, ese chico parecía agradable, quizá reanudarían algo y él quedaría como el tonto que se mudó a otro país por una chica que sólo había visto una vez.

Estaba en eso cuando vio a una chica sola en el parque. Miraba muy atenta un kiosco de helados. Parecía más o menos de su edad, aunque ese aire de inocencia la hacía parecer menor. Ella parecía muy dulce e inocente.

-¡Bueno niña. Todos los fines de semana es lo mismo contigo. ¿Vas a comprar algo o no?!- le preguntó furioso el hombre que vendía.

La chica agachó la cabeza. Evidentemente asustada.

-¡¿Oiga qué le pasa?!- la defendió Koga al acercarse.

-¡Niño no te metas! ¡Ésta siempre se para aquí a ver y nunca compra nada!

-¡Trate con respeto a la señorita!- dijo tomándola de la mano en señal de que ella no estaba sola- Y si ese es su problema, dele un helado.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡Ya escuchó! Yo lo pagaré- miró a la chica, sin soltarla y cambió su tono por uno más dulce- ¿Estás bien?- la chica asintió- ¿De qué quieres tu helado?

-Ese- dijo con esa voz dulce que a Koga le pareció muy linda.

-¡Ya oyó, dele uno de chocolate y que sea doble!

Soltó a la chica. Qué hermosa y frágil le pareció. Era como si viera a la criatura más inocente y pura del mundo.

-¿Y cómo te llamas niña?- le preguntó.

-¡ARIA! - gritó un hombre que se acercaba- Niña, te he dicho cientos de veces que no te alejes mucho- tomó a la chica peliazul del brazo- Si algo te pasa, se podría molestar mi señor Lud...

-¿Señor Ionia?- preguntó Koga al ver al director de su nueva escuela.

Ionia se quedó congelado. Parecía que había visto a un fantasma. Lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue irse cuanto antes-¡Vámonos niña!- tiró de ella y se la llevó.

_Aria...-_pensó Koga- _¿quién será esa chica?_

**CONTINUARÁ…**

_UFF… YA TENÍA UN PAR DE CAMEOS QUE TENÍA QUE HACER, BUENO YA ESTÁ. SÉ QUE POSIBLEMENTE ESTE CAPÍTULO NO CUMPLIÓ CON SUS ESPECTATIVAS DESPUÉS DEL INTENSO CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR. BUENO, SEIYA Y KOGA, COMO DICTA LA LÓGICA, CHOCAN SUS PERSONALIDADES Y NO SE LLEVAN TAN BIEN. Y, COMO PUEDEN LEER, MÁS ENREDEDOS SE APROXIMAN. BIEN, SÓLO RESTA DECIR QUE, SI BIEN SAORI SÓLO APARECIÓ EN EL POV DEL PRINCIPIO (QUE ERA MUY NECESARIO ESCRBIR), NO SE PREOCUPEN, YA LA LEERAN POR AQUÍ EN EL 7… UFFF QUÉ RÁPIDO._


	7. Cap VII - Una Cita

**ATENCIÓN: **LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ EXPUESTOS PERTENECEN A MASAMI KURUMADA Y TOEI ANIMATION, ESTO ES SIN FINES DE LUCRO.

_CUANDO HE LOGRADO CONFUNDIRLOS, SÉ QUE NO ME EQUIVOQUÉ…_

**Capítulo VII  
Una cita**

_No puedo negarlo. Cada vez que ella está cerca de mí, siento cómo mi corazón se me sale del pecho. Jamás en mi vida sentí algo así. Está en todos lados, no dejo de pensar en ella, hasta en mis sueños aparece. Lo que ella despierta en mí a veces me asusta, porque siento que puedo hacer muchas locuras (como haberme quedado aquí sólo por haberla saludado una vez), pero también me gusta sentirme así. Con ese sentimiento cálido en mi pecho; con esa motivación de levantarme todos los días para verla y, si tengo suerte, cruzar algunas palabras con ella. _

_El problema de todo es que no sé cómo actuar. No puedo controlarme cuando está cerca de mí. No me puedo concentrar, mis manos me sudan, no hablo con claridad, me tiemblan las piernas. Quisiera encontrar la seguridad que siempre me sobra para hacer las demás cosas, y tener el valor de hablarle claro y hacerle saber todo lo que provoca en mí… pero no puedo. Siempre termino haciendo algo mal. _

_Lo peor de todo el asunto es que ese tipo, su ex novio, ya regresó y estaban tan juntos y contentos. Tuve tantas ganas de acercarme a él y partirle la cara; aunque no puedo meterme en problemas si es que no quiero terminar en una escuela militar del otro lado del mundo. Además, para empeorar la situación, ese chico me pareció tan agradable. No culpo a Yuna por querer estar con él, y más si un tonto como yo es la competencia de Ryuho._

_No podría describir lo que sentí cuando los vi juntos, esa mezcla de rabia y desilusión. Qué tonto soy, nunca pensé que esas cosas cursis podrían pasarme. Y es que tengo tantas ganas de romper este silencio, de dejar de soñar despierto… pero cuando estoy cerca de ella, me pierdo en sus hermosos ojos azules, escuchó su voz y me imagino lo perfecto que debe ser su tacto y entonces me desmorono y pierdo el control._

_Ahora suspiro sin saber qué hacer. Me gustaría pedirle un consejo a mi madre, pero sé que pondrá el grito en el cielo cuando se entere de que me gusta una chica; siempre nos hemos celado mucho y para ella sería un golpe muy duro darse cuenta que ya no soy el niño que ella cree. Con Shaina y Tatsumi, a pesar del cariño y la confianza, me da mucha pena preguntarles cómo hacerlo. A veces me gustaría tener un pa… no, no, no… ¿qué estoy pensando? No lo necesito, ni para esto ni para nada. Para dar un buen consejo están mis amigos, como Soma que, a su manera, me dijo qué hacer y hasta me llevó con su novia._

_Bueno, él ahora no está de muy buen humor conmigo. Creo que no debí contarle sobre la chica del parque: Aria. No sé por qué pero también pienso mucho en ella. Lo que esa chiquilla despierta en mí es parecido pero al mismo tiempo diferente de lo que Yuna me hace sentir. Con Yuna no me costó descubrir que me gustaba mucho; pero Aria es diferente, hay algo muy extraño que ella me hace sentir. No sé qué es. Es un sentimiento también cálido, no sé… me recuerda a algo, algo muy lejano (como parte de un sueño que se pierde al despertar); pero no puedo precisar qué es._

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

-Entonces tú pusiste en la 5…ajá… y en la 7…- decía Soma mientras miraba la tarea de Koga. Estaban en el salón de clases, y su amigo estaba copiando sus resultados de la tarea de matemáticas unos minutos antes de entregarla (poco antes de que terminara la clase). Afortunadamente se sentaban en las filas de atrás y no podían verlos.

-Soma…Soma… Deja de copiarme ¿no que estás enojado conmigo?- le preguntó, desde que le contó sobre Aria estaba muy serio con él.

-En primer lugar, no estoy copiando, estoy comparando tus resultados con mis respuestas en blanco. En segundo lugar, no estoy enojado, sólo estoy sentido porque me ilusionaste en vano.

-Shhh… hablas como si nosotros fuéramos "más que amigos".

-¡Cállate! ¡¿Qué diría mi chica?!... Además no eres mi tipo…

-¡Soma!… -le reprendió. Miró alrededor para asegurarse que el profesor no se percatara de lo que su amigo estaba haciendo. Sin embargo, se sorprendió al encontrarse con la mirada analítica de Edén.

Desde su asiento, Edén observaba detenidamente a Koga. No, no podía ser él. Sería una ridícula broma del destino. Koga no podía ser ese chico "tan lindo y amable" del que ella le había contado. Aunque la descripción encajaba perfectamente.

-Bueno, tranquilo- dijo Soma mientras terminó de copiar, justo a tiempo de que el profesor pasó a recoger sus tareas. El timbre sonó y el salón comenzó a vaciarse. Los amigos se pusieron de pie y siguieron hablando- Sabes bien a qué me refiero. Cuando entraste a la escuela pensé que eras un buen chico y me di cuenta que te gustó Yuna, así que pensé que serías un buen prospecto para ella. Pensé que mi amiga tendría un pretendiente decente; no tan apuesto como yo, pero sí con lo suyo; deportista, que la quisiera y la respetara y ahora resulta que le andas invitando heladitos a desconocidas.

Edén se puso de pie de golpe. Pasó junto a Koga y lo empujó con el hombro al pasar. El chico estaba más apurado en aclarar la situación con su amigo que lo ignoró y éste se fue- Soma, ya te dije, no pasó nada.

-¿Y qué es eso de: "era muy linda, inocente, frágil y ay qué bonita"?

-Soma ¿y eso qué? No tiene nada de malo admirar la belleza de alguien más. Además sabes que estoy en esta escuela por Yuna- comenzaron a caminar.

-Ah y entonces ¿no ya es tiempo que la invites a salir?

Koga se quedó congelado- Pero… pero… Soma… es que yo… yo…

-Vamos Koga… qué es lo más malo que suceda, que te diga que no y ya.

Koga no quiso pensar en ello y mejor intentó cambiar el tema- Mejor deberías ayudarme a pensar en por qué el director Ionia se llevó a esa niña.

-Otra vez con eso- dijo con fastidio- Ya te dije que lo he visto cuando mucho un par de veces. Ese hombre no sale de su oficina, no se deja ver… casi nadie lo conoce, yo creo que hay que ser dueño de la escuela para poder entrevistarse con él- Koga no dijo nada; en realidad, prácticamente, él lo era, pero no era el momento de hablar de eso.

-Pero eso de esa chica fue extraño. Lo entenderías si hubieras estado ahí.

Soma suspiró con fastidio. Vaya que Koga era necio -Bueno por qué no le preguntas a Haruto.

-¿Y él qué tiene que ver?

Soma bajó la voz- Dicen que él sabe "cosas" de Ionia. Por eso el director busca cualquier pretexto para castigarlo.

-Cómo que "cosas"

Soma se acercó a él y miró a los lados como si quisiera que no lo escucharan - Si lo supiera yo te lo diría... Ah mira ahí está Haruto. ¡Hey Haruto!- el chico se acercó a ellos- mi amigo quiere preguntarte algo- Soma los dejó solos, se alejó para enviar mensajes de texto a su amada novia.

-¿Es algo sobre Yuna?- le preguntó Haruto.

-No, es sobre... Un momento, cómo sabes que ella...

Haruto sonrió -Lo sospechaba pero por tu reacción, lo compruebo.

Koga se puso rojo- Bueno... Quisiera hablar de otra cosa.

-Dime.

-¿Sabes si Ionia tiene una hija o algo así?

-¿Qué?

-Es que hace unos días lo vi con una chica más o menos de nuestra edad.

-No que yo sepa...-dijo pensativo- ¿A qué se debe la pregunta?

-Nada, es que me dio como mala espina.

-Bueno, hasta donde sé, no tiene familiares.

-Supongo, él sólo habló de "su señor"-recordó Koga.

-Ludwig- pensó Haruto en voz alta.

-¿Quién?

-Nada, olvídalo… Mejor dime ¿cuándo vas a invitar a salir a mi amiga?

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Apenas acababa de bajar de avión. Estaba muy contenta ese día, por fin se reencontraría con su hijo. Saori caminaba lentamente por el aeropuerto pensando en la expresión de Koga cuando la viera, y es que no le había avisado que llegaba ese día, por lo que su regreso era una sorpresa.

Sin embargo, la sorpresa se la llevó ella cuando vio a Seiya esperándola. Con una sonrisa en el rostro, fue hacia ella para abrazarla.

-Seiya ¿qué haces aquí?- le dijo rompiendo lentamente el abrazo.

-Bueno, me dijiste que en esta semana probablemente llegarías y averigüe en internet que sólo habría un par de vuelos de Grecia...

-¿En serio?

-Sí, no tienes idea de lo que puedes averiguar en internet- le sonrió, estaba contento de estar aprendiendo de esas cosas y lo útil que eran- Tenía un tiempo libre en el trabajo, así que decidí venir a buscarte. Espero no te moleste.

-No, no me molesta pero creo que no es buen momento para vernos.

-Oh ya veo es por "alguien".

Comenzaron a caminar y Seiya, siempre caballeroso, le ayudó con su maleta. -No empieces con lo mismo.

-Perdóname sólo quisiera saber por qué tanto misterio...- siguieron caminando en silencio y luego él agregó- Bueno aunque sea podrías decirme cuándo vas a salir conmigo. Yo pensaba que el sábado en la noche estaba bien.

Ya habían llegado a la salida y Saori vio que Tatsumi (quien se le había adelantado recién bajaron del avión) ya había encontrado un taxi- El sábado está perfecto, yo te llamo -le dijo rápidamente apenas a tiempo para que Tatsumi no escuchara su conversación.

-Señora...- dijo sorprendido éste al ver a Seiya.

-¿Tatsumi?... ¿Eres tú?... Hola soy Seiya- le extendió la mano para saludarlo pero el fiel sirviente lo dejó con la mano extendida y en su lugar le quitó la maleta de su jefa.

-Señora ¿algún problema?- le dijo a Saori.

-No, no te preocupes. Me acabo de encontrar con Seiya y fue muy amable de ayudarme con mi equipaje. Pero anda súbelo al auto, en un momento iré.

Tatsumi obedeció no sin antes mirar mal a Seiya quien pasó la mano que le extendió al hombre por su alborotado cabello.

-Ay ese Tatsumi, nunca terminaré de caerle bien.

-Déjalo, no te preocupes yo hablaré con él.

-Ah sabes que ya me acostumbre a eso... En fin, ¿te veré el sábado?

-Sí- el taxista tocó (por órdenes de Tatsumi) la bocina para apresurarla y ella se dio la vuelta para irse.

-Adiós amor- dijo Seiya, quería probar si ella le molestaba que la llamara como lo hacía años atrás.

-Adiós mi amor- contestó por reflejo y subió al vehículo

Tatsumi estaba junto de ella e inmediatamente le cuestionó sobre lo sucedido- Mi señora, disculpe si soy impertinente, pero no cree imprudente que se acerque al joven (aunque ya ni tan joven) Seiya. Recuerde lo que mi señor Kido pensaba de él; además, con todo lo que pasó...

-Efectivamente, tu comentario es impertinente. Agradezco tu preocupación y los años de servicio a mi familia pero no te permito que opines sobre esto. Seiya y yo nos encontramos por casualidad, eso es todo... Además sé perfectamente lo que mi abuelo pensaba y esperaba de Seiya.

-Pero...

-Tatsumi ya olvídalo. Y ni se te ocurra mencionar algo.

Tatsumi comprendió que su jefa tenía, como siempre, sus propias razones para actuar (aunque él nunca las entendería). Se quedó callado. Por fin llegaron a casa, la cual quedó muy bien arreglada.

Saori tomó valor para hablar con Ludwig, tenía que hablar con él sobre la decisión que había tomado respecto a sus negocios.

_Abuelo por qué me tenías que dejar esta carga que es Ludwig_- pensaba mientras marcaba el número de ese hombre.

-Mi querida Saori- dijo él cuando lo comunicaron con ella- Sabía que pronto regresarías- nuevamente, sólo al escuchar su voz, Saori sentía su pesado aliento cerca de ella.

-Eh sí... Bueno yo quería decirle que...

-Espera, como sabía que regresarías por tu hijo, organicé mi agenda y tengo tiempo libre para ti. ¿Te parece bien próxima semana?

-Ssssí- respondió nerviosa.

-Excelente. Mandaré pasar por ti, sólo deberás preocuparte por lucir hermosa; aunque no tienes que esforzarte mucho.

Saori hizo un gran esfuerzo para no decirle alguna grosería por su atrevimiento. Colgó el teléfono, cómo odiaba a ese hombre que se había atrevido a amenazar a todo lo ella más amaba.

Por la tarde llegó Koga. En la escuela lo dejaron ir a casa después de las clases.

-¡Mamá!- dijo el chico cuando entró y corrió a abrazarla.

-Koga! Mi amor ¡¿cómo estás!? Te extrañé tanto.

-Yo también. Pero me gusta mucho la escuela- le sonrió con un brillo especial en los ojos.

Se quedó a comer y pasaron toda la tarde platicando. Por alguna razón, Koga no le daba muchos detalles de la escuela, pero lo veía muy contento. Estaba muy feliz de verlo así y eso era lo único importante. Sin embargo, sin más remedio, él regresó a la escuela pero le prometió que, siempre que sus deberes se lo permitieran, estaría con ella.

Apenas se había ido cuando le llamó a Seiya. Como estaba hablando a escondidas, se quedaron de ver el sábado en la noche en un restaurante, Seiya le prometió una sorpresa agradable.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Qué complicado resultaba todo. Por momentos deseaba volver a ser un niño al que su máxima preocupación era saber del juego de moda y pasar los duros exámenes que le aplicaba su maestra. Ahora todo era diferente, no entendía nada de las cuestiones del amor. En su casa nunca tuvo un ejemplo de cómo eran esas relaciones (bueno, sólo cuando su madre salió con Julián Solo, pero ese tipo era un tonto que fingía tratarlo bien para convencer a su madre de "algo más").

Koga no sabía qué pensar. Había ido (casi de emergencia) a visitar a Soma a su trabajo para pedirle una opinión de lo sucedido, pero él estaba muy ocupado yendo de una mesa a otra; y para variar, Sonia estaba de incógnito como comensal sólo para ver a su novio aunque sea un poco.

-Lo siento amigo, tenemos mucha gente- le dijo cuando por fin pudo acercarse. Luego miró a Sonia y le comentó- ¿No se ve preciosa cuando no trae su uniforme?

-Oye quién es ese tipo ¿es su padre?- preguntó al notar a un sujeto muy raro que estaba con la chica.

-No, es su guardaespaldas; cada vez que me acerco a la mesa me quiere matar con la mirada… creo que se llama Harbinger.

Sin decir más se fue a seguir trabajando. Koga no encontraba el momento de contarle lo que había sucedido. Estaba dispuesto a disfrutar tranquilamente el fin de semana; quería estar con su madre pero ella le dijo que tenía algunos compromisos de negocios, así que fue a la biblioteca de la escuela a revisar unos libros para una tarea. Entonces se había encontrado con Ryuho.

Toda la semana, desde la llegada del chico y a pesar de que Soma se llevaba bien con él, estuvo evitándolo (sobre todo porque éste pasaba mucho tiempo platicando con Yuna).

-Koga…- le dijo cuando ambos iban se encontraron en la escuela- Hola ¿a dónde vas?

-A la biblioteca a leer unas cosas para la tarea- dijo tratando de no perder el control y preguntarle sobre su relación con Yuna.

-Qué lástima…- miró al cielo- Hace un día muy lindo ¿no crees? Ideal para dar un paseo con alguien especial.

Koga no supo qué responder, no sabía a qué se refería Ryuho. Tras un silencio no pudo evitar comentar- Así que… saldrás con Yuna.

Ryuho le sonrió- No, tengo otra cita… Además ella parece tener intereses en otra parte. Ahora ella y yo sólo somos amigos.

Y de nuevo vino esa sensación en el estómago. ¡Eran sólo amigos! ¿Sería cierto o sólo se estaba burlando de él? ¿En qué se estaba interesando Yuna?

-Bueno Koga tengo que irme, no quiero llegar tarde a mi cita- comenzó a caminar pero se detuvo y se volvió para decirle- ¿Sabes? Desde que regresé he platicado mucho con ella y… me ha hablado de ti.

Otra vez esa sensación en el estómago, pero ahora acompañado de una sensación de calor y la aceleración de los latinos de su corazón- ¿D…de… de mí?- Ryuho asintió- ¿y…y qué ha dicho?

-Sugeriría que se lo preguntaras personalmente- le sonrió de nuevo y se marchó.

Koga no supo qué hacer, así que lo único que se le ocurrió fue ir a ver a Soma pero éste estaba muy ocupado. Ya llevaba dos horas esperando a que le diera unos minutos para hablar.

_Qué debo hacer_- pensó y miró al cielo suplicando una señal_- Por favor necesito saber que hacer… mándame una señal- _entonces vio salir al jefe de Soma de su oficina acompañado de Seiya_- No puede ser, te estás burlando de mí ¿verdad?- _le reclamó a quien le suplicó una señal.

Lo que le faltaba. Encontrarse con Seiya en ese lugar. Ese hombre aparecía hasta en su sopa.

-Me alegró por ti Seiya, más que nadie sé lo que han pasado los dos. Me da gusto que se reencontraran- le decía el jefe de Soma.

-Bueno Jabu me conoces y no voy a desistir - entonces vio a Koga y lo fue a saludar- Koga qué gusto verte por aquí.

-Sí verdad… bueno ya tengo que irme.

-Espera, te acompaño… ya me estaba despidiendo de Jabu.

Jabu comprendió y se despidió de su ex rival de amores- Bien Seiya mucha suerte esta noche- estrechó su mano.

-Gracias Jabu. Y sin rencores ¿verdad?

-Vamos, eso pasó hace años. Sé reconocer el triunfo del hombre que conquistó a mi chica.

Koga arqueó la ceja intrigado- ¿Le quitó a su novia?- preguntó.

-No precisamente- contestó Jabu- hace muchos años estaba enamorado de su amada. Pero, bueno, para ella sólo existió él.

Koga no comprendía. ¿Cómo habla ese hombre tan fresco sobre eso? Era tan absurdo como si él (Koga) llegara a ser amigo de Ryuho. Seiya pareció leer su mirada y agregó:

-Cuando madures te darás comprenderás un poco mejor… Hace años jamás pensamos estar hablando así… teníamos muchas diferencias y nos peleábamos frecuentemente por esa chica.

Se terminaron de despedir y Koga ya no pudo evitar más a Seiya. Salieron y él tomó su inseparable bicicleta. Le contó que prefería mil veces usarla que utilizar un automóvil y estar todo el tiempo atorado en el tránsito; además que así hacía ejercicio y no contaminaba.

-Vaya, le pediré a mi madre que me compre una- pensó en voz alta mientras caminaban por la calle (Seiya iba empujando su vehículo de dos ruedas)

Seiya le sonrió- Sería genial.

Koga no supo por qué pero le devolvió la sonrisa, no descartaba la idea de pedirle a su profesor que, si es que su madre se la compraba, le enseñara a andar en bicicleta.

Mientras caminaban ninguno decía nada. Koga no entendía qué era eso tan extraño que había en el ambiente cuando estaba cerca de Seiya. Al doblar una esquina, su profesor se detuvo de golpe y se quedó viendo una escena que sucedía en esa calle; al fijarse bien, Koga también presentó interés. Ryuho estaba en la puerta de una casa despidiéndose de una mujer. Koga pensó que esa era susodicha por la que había dejado a Yuna, también se dio cuenta de que Soma tenía razón, era una mujer algo mayor que él.

-Espero verte pronto- le dijo la mujer.

Ryuho le besó la mano- Sabes que así será- le sonrió.

Koga tuvo ganas de ir a reclamarles a ambos por la traición a Yuna, pero al intentar dar un paso, Seiya lo detuvo.

Entonces de un automóvil salió un hombre que interrumpió ese momento- Ryuho sube al auto, ya se está haciendo tarde.

El chico puso una cara de fastidio- Me estoy despidiendo ¿sí?... Adiós Paradox.

La mujer entró a su casa y el chico le reclamó a ese hombre- No tienes que tratarme como a un niño Genbu.

-Ya no lo eres, pero exhibirse en vía pública con esa mujer los puede meter en líos.

-Cállate. No hables como si entre nosotros hubiera algo... -sus mejillas se encendieron- Aunque así fuera, no te importa. Sólo eres un empleado de mi padre, o eso dices...

-Y es por eso que te lo digo, él me encargó que te cuidara después de su accidente.

-Ya no quiero escucharte. Conmigo no finjas, yo sé con quién está tu lealtad y juro que en cuanto le ayude a mi padre a recuperarse, le pediré que te despida por traidor- iba a entrar al automóvil y antes de cerrar la puerta le espetó- Además Paradox conoce a mi padre y ella también ve por mí. Así que no te necesito.

Genbu le cerró la puerta y suspiró buscando paciencia. Se subió al vehículo y se fueron de ahí. Entonces, Seiya lo soltó (Koga ya había olvidado que lo estaba sujetando, no supo precisar en qué momento dejó de incomodarle ese contacto).

-Ya veo...- dijo Seiya pensativo.

-¿Qué pasa? Se ve raro, como preocupado.

-Estuve charlando con Ryuho- comenzó a explicar Seiya, a Koga no le agradó lo que dijo; ese chico no sólo le robaba la atención de Yuna, sino también tenía charlas privadas con Seiya- resulta que es hijo de un muy querido amigo, casi como un hermano. Shiryu, su padre y mi amigo, tuvo hace poco un accidente.

-Ah... ¿Y por eso está preocupado?- reanudaron su caminata.

-Ryuho me comunicó por teléfono con su padre. Él me encargó que lo vigilara bien, Shiryu cree que su "accidente" no fue tal cosa y piensa que su hijo está en peligro. Ryuho me contó que ese hombre, Genbu, es quien lo cuida pero él no confía en su lealtad.

-¡Jum! Lo que pasa es que Ryuho es un... listillo y quiere privacidad con esa mujer.

Seiya rió- Qué cosas dices muchacho. Naturalmente entre ellos no hay nada; sin embargo, intuyo que hay cierto interés de ambas partes... Me imagino que dejarán que pase un poco de tiempo... Es curioso hace años, cuando Paradox era prácticamente una niña, estaba "enamorada" de mi amigo (hasta se atrevió a enviarle una carta de amor cuando todavía era soltero) pero Shiryu no tenía interés en ella, en parte por su edad; ahora los papeles se han invertido y un chico más joven está interesado en ella. ¿Qué paradójico ¿no?

-Pues yo sólo digo que es un tonto por dejar ir a la chica más hermosa de la escuela sólo por una ilusión.

-Ay Koga... es que en el corazón no se gobierna. Supongo, por lo que me dices, que lo comprendes. Acaso no estás ciego de celos por "una chica".

Koga no supo cómo terminaron hablando de romance pero creía que Seiya podría ayudarlo -Bueno, aún no puedo creer que su amigo Jabu le hablé así como si jamás hubieran sido enemigos. Yo no podría ser amigo de Ryuho.

Seiya sonrió, ese chico sí que era un celoso- Es que desde aquel entonces, la chica en discordia le dejó muy claro con quien quería estar.

-Vaya, su esposa sí que deber ser muy decidida.

Seiya rió- No es mi esposa, aún... el punto es que fue honesta y habló con el corazón. Esa es la clave de todo.

-Hablar con el corazón- repitió Koga pensativo- Incluso si quiero invitar a salir a una chica.

-Muchacho. Te diré un secreto, hace años la mujer más hermosa del universo era mi novia, jamás comprendí cómo o porqué. ¡Mírame! Soy un simplón. Entonces me di cuenta que el único truco es que no hay truco. Deja que lo que ella te hace sentir guíe tus acciones.

-Pero siempre me pongo nervioso y hago tonterías cuando estoy cerca.

-Y es normal. Pero tranquilízate. No quieras fingir ser alguien que no eres, verás que si lo piensas menos y lo sientes más, dejarás te ponerte así.

Llegaron a la escuela -Bueno, te dejo chico, tengo una cita muy importante esta noche y debo ir a casa a alistarme.

-Ah gracias por acompañarme y... por su consejo.

Seiya le sonrió- Sabes que siempre que me necesites aquí estaré.

Koga se sintió extraño ¿acaso ese tipo pretendía ser… ¡como un padre!- ¡No. No lo necesito para nada!- entró corriendo a la escuela.

Seiya se quedó confundido y se fue pensando en porqué dijo eso último. Quizás estaba exagerando con su actuar con ese chico. Pero Koga realmente era buen muchacho cuando no estaba a la defensiva.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

En punto de la hora llegó al lugar, Seiya la había citado en un restaurante para cenar. Cuando Saori llegó, se percató de que no era la clase de lugares que su antiguo novio frecuentaba. Se trataba de un restaurante muy lujoso.

-Buenas noches, busco a un amigo, su nombre es Seiya.

-Ah sí. La espera en el privado- le anunció. La guió hasta un lugar apartado del restaurante. A ella le costaba seguirle el paso, el estrés la tenía muy mal de su pierna.

Entonces lo vio, ataviado con un elegante traje estaba ese hombre al que nunca había dejado de amar. En cuanto la vio, se puso de pie y le dedicó una sonrisa. Dioses se veía tan apuesto.

-Saori, buenas noches... te ves más hermosa que nunca.

-Buenas noches Seiya. Gracias, tú también te ves muy bien. Nunca te había visto de traje.

Saori recordó que Seiya le decía que esas cosas no le gustaban y sólo se vestiría así si la situación lo demandaba (como en nuestra futura boda- le dijo una vez).

-Pues intenté verme lo mejor para ti... Pero toma asiento por favor- le ayudó a sentarse e hizo una seña para que les sirvieran la cena y un poco de vino- ¿Estás bien? Digo de tu pierna.

-Sí es sólo un mal día.

-Perdóname la indiscreción pero ¿es una secuela del accidente?

-Sssí, después de eso tuve... Espera ¿cómo lo sabes?

-Bueno hace poco leí sobre un accidente automovilístico en el que falleció tu abuelo y me imagine que...

Los ojos de Saori comenzaron a humedecerse- Ese accidente... Fue... Fue... Fue horrible- rompió en llanto.

-Mi amor perdóname- le dijo tomando sus manos- No quería... Perdón soy un idiota, no debí recodarte eso.

Saori no podía contener su llanto, todo eso era muy doloroso. Y de alguna forma quería que Seiya la comprendiera pero no quería mortificarlo.

-No... No te preocupes- decía entre sollozos- Es que mi abuelo, él me dijo ese día que...-no pudo contenerse y el llanto ya no le permitió continuar.

-No. No digas más. Perdóname sigo siendo un bruto, te invité para que estuvieras contenta y yo preguntándote de todo eso.

Seiya no le soltaba las manos y el simple hecho de sentirlo, le hacía tranquilizarse -Perdón, qué tonta soy. Me pongo a llorar en esta cena especial que sé te esmeraste en organizar.

Seiya le limpió sus lágrimas- No tienes que disculparte. Pero ya, no quiero verte triste ni que nos pasemos toda la velada pidiéndonos perdón.

Dibujó esa sonrisa que la derretía. Sirvieron la cena y mientras degustaban, hablaban de cosas que sucedieron cuando eran novios. -¿En serio?- reía Seiya- Ya había olvidado eso.

Ya habían pasado algunas horas conversando y Saori ya se sentía más relajada- De verdad, nunca quise decírtelo pero es cierto. En nuestra primera cita te temblaban las manos.

Seiya rió con un sonrojo. Por un breve instante pensó en Koga y el nerviosismo que decía tener cuando estaba cerca de la chica que le gustaba. Se reprendió a sí mismo por pensar en ese chico cuando debía concentrarse en Saori.

-Lo único que recuerdo de ese día era lo hermosa que te veías con ese vestido blanco. Parecías una princesa... No sé cómo pude soportar toda la tarde esas ganas que tenía de besarte, pero no me atrevía.

-Me besaste al final de nuestra segunda cita.

-Es cierto- suspiró- No puedo creer por todo lo que pasamos juntos: nuestra primera cita, nuestro primer beso, la primera vez que nos dijimos "te amo", nuestra primera... -se interrumpió.

Saori sabía perfectamente lo que iba a decir; y sí, cómo olvidar esa tarde en que se conocieron completamente en cuerpo y alma. Ella carraspeó incómoda, no porque le molestara el comentario, sino porque pensaba en  
Seiya "de esa manera". Lo cierto era que había dedicado sus días a Koga, y casi no pensaba en esos temas, pero tener a Seiya tan cerca le estremecía todo el cuerpo.

Hubo un silencio y antes de que se adentraran más en esos temas Saori dijo:- Si tanto atesorabas todo lo que vivimos ¿Porqué te casaste?

Seiya suspiró, la respuesta más simple era reclamarle que ella desapareció pero no quería discutir. Así que le dio una respuesta honesta.

-¿Sabes? Es curioso, creo que me casé por la misma razón que me divorcié- Saori lo miró intrigada- Cuando me reencontré con Miho vi mi oportunidad de cumplir uno de los anhelos más grande de mi vida: tener un hijo... Pero no se dio- sonrió con melancolía- Sé que no debería contar esto, y menos a ti… Pero, sólo tenía esa idea. Cuando estaba con ella, no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera que me diera un heredero. Supongo que al principio creyó que era normal (siendo recién casados) que fuera tan insistente "con eso"; pero cuando fue pasando el tiempo y no había resultados, las cosas entre nosotros empeoraron. Yo estaba obsesionado con la idea de un hijo, dejé de ser romántico y sin protocolos ni nada, "sólo hacía las cosas" y ya. Íbamos al médico a cada momento, prácticamente la obligué a someternos a estudios... Pero todo terminaba igual: cada vez nos alejábamos más, no había nada malo con nuestra salud pero no había hijos.

Saori no podía imaginarse a Seiya de esa forma. Notó que le dolía hablar sobre ello y eso también la lastimaba a ella. Tomó su mano para darle fuerza y que él también se la diera.

-Como decía, no pasaba nada. Un doctor me dijo que mi problema era que pensaba demasiado en ello. Al final, concluí que un hijo sólo llega cuando hay amor de por medio. Decidí dejar de hacer sufrir a Miho y le pedí divorciarnos.

Saori no sabía qué responderle. Podría contarle lo que sucedió pero... -Ya es tarde Seiya.

-¿Qué?

-Que ya es medianoche, creo que hay que irnos.

- Ah sí... Vamos, te llevo a tu casa.

Salieron de ahí. Con el pretexto de que no podía caminar bien, Seiya la tomó del brazo. Tomaron un taxi y en el camino, él no tuvo reparo de tomarla de la mano.

-Bueno gracias por todo- le dijo Saori cuando llegaron. Estaban en la puerta de la mansión. Ella estaba muy preocupada de que los vieran- No debiste tomarte tantas molestias para conmigo.

-Sabes que para ti, todo es poco- la rodeó entre sus brazos- Espero que pronto salgamos de nuevo y...

-No Seiya, por favor- se resistía.

-No puedo. Te amo, te necesito en mi vida. No me pidas que me aleje de nuevo.

-Seiya...

-Dame una buena razón, una sola y te juro que te dejaré. Sé que hay alguien en tu vida, no sabes mentir y yo quisiera saber si puedo...

-No...- comenzó a decir pero no pudo terminar porque sus labios se unieron en un intenso beso. Era un arrebato como el de hace años. Incluso ella soltó su bastón y se prendió del cuello de Seiya. Se dio cuenta que él la hacía sentir bien, pero eso no importaba en ese momento sólo quería sentirlo con ella. Era una completa locura pero no podía contener sus sentimientos, nunca lo había dejado de amar. ¿Y si reanudaba todo con él? ¿Y si tomaba esa segunda oportunidad?

De pronto en su mente se dibujó el rostro de Koga. No podía hacer eso, no quería lastimar a los dos hombres más importantes de su vida:- Perdóname Seiya, no debí…- recogió su bastón y entró lo más rápido que pudo a su casa.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Aquella noche Koga no podía pegar el ojo. Su mente no dejaba de dar vueltas en todo lo que había pasado ese día. El remate perfecto había sido cuando regresó a la escuela. Su cerebro estaba hecho un lío, pensaba en qué hacer, ya tenía el consejo de Seiya (a quien al final lo dejó porque se sintió raro con su actitud paternal hacia él). Debía tranquilizarse y…

Entonces la vio, Yuna estaba sentada bajo un árbol escribiendo algo en un papel. Era el momento ideal para hablar con ella, estaba sola y nadie podría interrumpirlos. Tomó valor y comenzó a acercarse repitiendo a cada paso de debía dejar que hablara su corazón. Intento controlar su cuerpo, pero era tan difícil y de solo verla perdía la cordura (se veía tan linda con el reflejo de los colores del atardecer en su cara).

-Hola Yuna- dijo cuando llegó hasta ella.

-Ah Koga hola. Siéntate ¿cómo estás?

Koga obedeció (quizá muy rápido pues al dejarse caer se golpeó el trasero- Bien ¿no interrumpo algo importante?

-No, sólo estaba terminando de escribirle una carta a mi madre. Sé que suena tonto cuando hay tanta tecnología y podría mandarle un correo electrónico pero me agrada enviarle algo más personal.

-Ssssí verdad… Me imagino que está en tu tierra natal… -hubo un silencio y luego agregó- Debe ser una linda persona como su hija.

- Bueno, ella no es exactamente mi madre. Pavlin me cuidó desde que era una niña y ella ha visto por mí como si fuéramos madre e hija.

-Oh, ya veo…

-No te importa ¿o sí?

-Nnnno para nada- hacía un gran esfuerzo por no ponerse más nervioso- ¿Y por qué te mandó aquí?

-Tenemos un amigo muy cercano a nosotras, Hyoga, él estudió aquí cuando joven así que se lo sugirió a mi madre.

-Ah…- hubo otro silencio, éste más largo que el anterior. Los dos fijaron la mirada en la puesta de sol. Koga no sabía qué decirle. Por su mente pasaron las palabras de Seiya y al consultar en su interior por fin habló:- ¿Irás a dejar la carta a la oficina de correos?

-Am… sí mañana iré.

-Si quieres puedo acompañarte- se puso rojo pero ya no podía dar marcha atrás- Y después… no sé podríamos dar una vuelta o algo así.

-Cla…claro, me encantaría- le sonrió. Se puso de pie- Bueno, entonces iré a hacer mis deberes para tener mañana la tarde libre. Te veré mañana.

-Sssí… - la vio marcharse sin dejar de observarla hasta que se perdió de vista.

Ahora Koga no podía dejar de pensar en lo que haría al día siguiente. Tendría algo así como una cita con Yuna, su primera cita y debía estar tranquilo si no quería terminar arruinando todo. Miró hacia la cama de Soma y éste roncaba, estaba tan cansado que cayó inmediatamente en un sueño profundo. Él, por su parte, no podía ni quería dormir de sólo pensar. Pensar en Yuna… sin embargo, poco antes de caer en el sueño, por su mente se atravesó Aria. ¿Por qué pensar en ella en ese momento?

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

-Ah… qué interesante es todo esto que me dices- decía Medea a uno de sus más fieles sirvientes.

-Así es mi señora. Al parecer ese chico estudia en la misma escuela que el joven Edén, es su hijo. Mientras que ese hombre, Seiya, bueno, se podría decir que tiene un romance con ella… aunque furtivo - respondió Tokisada.

-Excelente. Es excelente, sabía que encontraríamos su punto débil. Esos dos me ayudarán a acabar con Saori Kido…Esa mujer se arrepentirá de interferir en mis planes.

**Continuará…**

_USTEDES TRANQUILOS Y YO NERVIOSA. NO SE ME ANGUSTIEN QUE ESTO ESTÁ TOTALMENTE BAJO CONTROL. YO DISFRUTO MUCHO CON TODO ESTO. ME ENCANTA LEER SUS REACCIONES CAPÍTULO TRAS CAPÍTULO. QUISIERA DECIRLES TANTAS COSAS PERO DEJARÉ QUE LA HISTORIA VAYA REVELANDO TODO DE A POCO. _


	8. Cap VIII - Confusiones

**ATENCIÓN: **LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ EXPUESTOS PERTENECEN A MASAMI KURUMADA Y TOEI ANIMATION. ESTO ES SIN FINES DE LUCRO.

_AL DIABLO LOS TRIÁNGULOS AMOROSOS, YO QUIERO UN PENTÁGONO_

**Capítulo VIII  
Confusiones**

_Ese día fue uno de los más largos de mi vida. Después de la escuela, y aunque con mucha pena, fui a comprarme una prueba para hacérmela y confirmar mis sospecha; al final, el resultado fue lo que esperaba, una pequeña e inesperada sorpresa estaba a pronto de llegar a nuestras vidas. Sin embargo, en ese momento, una confusión tenía colmada mi mente. Por un lado, la felicidad de darte un hijo (siempre supe lo mucho que deseabas formar una familia y muchas veces hablamos de ello, entre jugando y planeando, pero creíamos que aún faltaba tiempo para eso); por otro lado, todo eso me angustiaba, teníamos apenas 17 años, el bebé nacería poco después de que termináramos la preparatoria ¿qué íbamos a hacer? Además, no sé qué pensaría mi abuelo, siempre me decía que no te creía digno de mí pero que mientras me viera feliz y tú me respetaras, él estaba conforme. Pero ya un hijo tuyo (y a esta edad) quizá sería demasiado a su tolerancia. Pensé que lo mejor era decírtelo, de antemano sabría que no me dejarías pero quería saber tu opinión. _

_Como sea, no pude concentrarme en ello. Mi abuelo me pidió que estuviera lista para la cena con su nuevo socio: Ludwig. Él llegó muy puntual a la casa de Grecia. Ludwig era un hombre alto (imponente) y elegante, era de la clase de tipos que eran muy carismáticos (característica de un buen líder), además era un hombre muy elocuente e interesante. Yo sólo escuchaba su conversación, estaba muy inmersa en mis asuntos; además de que estaba cenando con mucho entusiasmo (desde que nos separamos no tenía ánimos de comer, pero en mi estado debía comer bien, quería que nuestro hijo naciera sano y fuerte como su padre)._

_-Como ve, esta sociedad nos convendrá a ambos- decía Ludwig al final de la cena mientras Tatsumi le servía un poco de whisky._

_-Claro. Permítame un momento, revisaré los papeles en mi despacho. Pero pase a la sala, en un momento iré con ustedes- dijo mi abuelo indicándome implícitamente que atendiera a nuestro invitado._

_Yo paseaba por la sala distraídamente, seguía inmersa en mis asuntos. Además, ese hombre no me daba buena espina y menos con esa manera de mirarme. Me senté intentando ser lo más educada posible. Sin embargo, él se sentó junto de mí y comenzó a hacerme la plática._

_-No imaginaba que el señor Kido tuviera una nieta tan hermosa como tú._

_Inmediatamente me percaté de sus intenciones. Y claro que no me importaba, podría ser un futuro socio de mi abuelo pero no le permitiría nada- Ah, sí…_

_-Y dime ¿cómo te trata la vida en Europa? Supongo que ya has dejado varios corazones rotos, como también debiste dejarlos en oriente- se acercó un poco y pude sentir su aliento con un ligero olor a whisky y tabaco._

_-Tengo novio. Vive en Japón y se llama Seiya- declaré tajante._

_Él sólo rió- Un chiquillo de lo más tonto, me imagino. Porque sólo un tonto te dejaría sola- se aceró aún más._

_-¡Él no es un tonto!... Además ¿qué quiere decir con todo esto?_

_Sonrió- ¿Sabes? Eres muy hermosa y, aunque pareces muy tímida, tienes cierto carácter. Eso me agrada, en cierta forma me recuerdas a mi difunta esposa- tomó un largo sorbo de su bebida. _

_Me puse de pie inmediatamente, no quería que sucediera ahí otra cosa. Ludwig pareció comprender que no me parecía la situación y supo jugar bien sus cartas._

_-Vaya, parece que te haces la difícil. Mejor aún, podríamos estar mucho tiempo con este juego; y antes de que me protestes, toma en cuenta que el futuro de la fortuna de los Kido en poco estará en mis manos. Sé que tu abuelo no podrá reusarse a mi oferta. _

_No supe qué responderle. Ese hombre parecía que conocía muy bien su juego. Mi abuelo interrumpió (afortunadamente); sin embargo, con la mala noticia de que iba a aceptar hacer negocios con Ludwig. Cuando él se marchó de la casa, mi abuelo me dijo que él nos había invitado a Italia a pasar unos días en su mansión (aunque quizá se convertiría en una estancia por tiempo indefinido en aquel país), definitivamente no quería y le hice saber a mi abuelo que ese tipo no me había caído bien; pero él me confesó que los negocios no andaban muy bien._

_-Además ya estoy viejo, cualquier día de estos me puedo morir y tú no sabrás qué hacer al frente de todo. Es mejor que un hombre inteligente como él maneje todo- me dijo mi abuelo. _

_En ese momento lo abracé, siempre se preocupaba por mí, aún creía que era una niña que no podría hacer frente a los problemas de la vida adulta. Si él en ese momento hubiera sabido que ya no era una niña y que más bien ya era una mujer que iba a tener un hijo del hombre que más amaba en el mundo. _

_Le pedí ir a descansar, quería olvidar ese trago amargo que había sido conocer a Ludwig y mejor quise escribirte una carta. Aún no tenía el valor de contarte lo que me sucedía pero ya quería ponerte en sobre aviso. Te escribí una carta informándote del viaje a Italia y contándote que me sentía un poco mal. Como siempre, rematé diciéndote lo mucho que te amaba y te extrañaba. Mientras la guardaba en un sobre no imaginé que esa serían mis últimas palabras de un silencio que duró 15 años._

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Mientras se miraba en el espejo cayó en la cuenta de algo curioso. Jamás hacía eso, y ahora se revisaba que no hubiese ninguna mancha o arruga en su camiseta; además de que no hubiera ni un sólo cabello fuera de su lugar en su ya de por sí alborotada cabellera.

Era una suerte que Soma no estuviera, seguramente le parecería divertido verlo así. Sin embargo, eso no le importaba a Koga en ese momento, él sólo pensaba en qué hacer, qué decir y cómo comportarse con esa chica que lo tenía vuelto de cabeza.

Había sido un poco complicado lograr esa cita, primero controlar sus nervios y pedirle a Yuna salir. Pero había sido igualmente difícil decirle a su madre que no podría estar ese fin de semana con ella.

-Pero Koga, no hemos pasado un día juntos desde que entraste a la escuela- le dijo por teléfono- Además, en pocos días debo regresar a Grecia.

-Mamá es que tengo mucha tarea.

Al final había cedido con muchas dudas, sabía que Koga nunca dejaba para el último momento sus deberes.

Así, el chico se concentró en que todo saliera lo mejor posible. Ya que consideró que estaba bien, bajó a la entrada del edificio principal, ahí se habían quedado de ver. Cuando llegó, antes de bajar las escaleras, vio que Yuna ya estaba ahí. Se maldijo a sí mismo por llegar tarde. Ella se veía tan hermosa. Suspiró para tomar valor, y bajó las escaleras.

-¡Koga!- dijo ella al verlo.

-¡Ho... Hola! Siento el retraso.

-No te preocupes, llegas a tiempo es que yo estaba un poco ansiosa y llegué antes.

-Ah... Bueno pues vamos- ella asintió y salieron.

En un principio, no hablaron mucho. Koga temía decir alguna tontería. Sin embargo, poco a poco empezaron a fluir las palabras entre ellos. Ambos hablaban de las costumbres de sus países de origen.

-Debe ser increíble vivir en Grecia, su cultura es maravillosa, con toda su mitología.

-Sí. Desde que tengo memoria, mi madre me llevaba a las ruinas del Santuario... Ojalá algún día pueda llevarte- comentó e inmediatamente se puso rojo al avergonzarse por su comentario, quizás había sido demasiado atrevido.

-Am... sí, también me gustaría llevarte a conocer Rusia oriental. No tiene edificaciones majestuosas pero tiene paisajes hermosos.

-Me imagino que allá todo es igual de hermoso- comentó sin pensarlo mucho.

Después de pasar a la oficina de correo, caminaron sin rumbo fijo. Llegaron a un parque cercano y se sentaron en una banca. Aún el silencio predominaba entre ellos. Koga se sentía como un tonto, tenía ahí a Yuna sólo para él, sin que nada los distrajera, y lo único que podía hacer era quedarse callado cuando había cientos de cosas que quería decirle.

Un leve viento sopló y Koga miró a Yuna quien, con los ojos cerrados, disfrutaba de cómo el viento recorría su rostro y jugueteaba con su largo cabello rubio.

Suspiró la chica y dijo:- Me encanta sentir el aire, es tan relajante... Gracias por invitarme Koga, hacía tiempo que no salía a pasear, así que esto me sienta tan bien.

-D...de nada... -hubo otro silencio- Supongo que no sales desde que terminaste con Ryuho.

Yuna lo miró- Sí.

-Qué tonto es por terminar contigo.

-No me gusta hablar sobre eso pero...-suspiró- supongo que haré una excepción. Ryuho y yo terminamos por mutuo acuerdo, no hay más. No se trata del drama que las malas lenguas se han encargado de difundir.

-Pero ¿y esa mujer? Yo lo vi el otro día con ella.

-Ryuho es un chico que ha sufrido mucho desde el accidente de su padre, él ha tenido que ver por él y su madre; así que Paradox ha sido un gran apoyo para él.

-Pero entre ellos...

-No hay nada. Aunque Ryuho me ha confesado que ella le gusta mucho y ella ya lo sabe. Pero creen que lo mejor es esperar un poco.

-Entonces hizo mal en dejarte sólo por una fantasía; y no entiendo cómo hablas tan fresca de eso y que seas su amiga.

Yuna sonrió algo divertida- Ay Koga ¿por qué crees que el final de una relación debe ser una tragedia? Lo que hubo entre nosotros fue muy lindo, Ryuho me gustaba mucho y es muy buena persona, y siempre será mi primer interés amoroso; pero poco a poco la chispa se perdió y ahora sólo somos amigos... Cuando Paradox apareció ya ninguno sentía lo mismo por el otro.

-Ya veo... Bueno, como sea, yo en su lugar hubiera hecho hasta lo imposible por tenerte siempre feliz y enamorada de mí- declaró.

-¿En serio?

Koga se puso muy rojo, parecía que iba a explotar. Agachó la cabeza, siguió el consejo de Seiya dejando que su corazón hablara pero a su corazón se le había ido la lengua- Bu... bueno... yo es que... yo...- tenía tantas ganas de decirle lo que ella le hacía sentir.

Miró a otro lado tratando de buscar valor. En ese momento la vio. Estaba ahí de nuevo esa niña con la mirada tan dulce.-Aria...

-¿Qué?

-Ven- le dijo Koga a la rubia y sin pensarlo la tomó de la mano y la llevó con la peliazul.

Por su parte, Yuna se sintió muy contenta; lo cierto era que cuando conoció a Koga le llamó la atención y poco a poco su interés hacia él había crecido (su carácter fuerte y el contraste con su timidez, entre otras cosas, lo hacían muy interesante). Y ahora que él le tomaba la mano, con ese tacto fuerte y a la vez suave, supo que lo quería conocer aún más.

Sin embargo, toda ilusión se rompió cuando llegaron hasta esa chica por la que él mostraba mucho entusiasmo.

-¡Aria!

-Ah joven...am...- dijo la chica quien aún no sabía el nombre de ese chico que le había parecido tan lindo y amable.

-Koga, ese es mi nombre- le sonrió- Y ella es Yuna- entonces se percató de que estaba tomándole la mano, avergonzado la soltó. La rubia, por su parte, creyó que él rompió el contacto porque esa chica le interesaba.

-Mucho gusto señorita- le saludó Aria.

-Igualmente.

-Y... ¿Quieren un helado? Yo les invito, no olvido que te lo debo Aria.

La chica asintió tímidamente. Koga le preguntó a Yuna de qué sabor quería y fue a comprarlos, dejando a las chicas charlando. Mientras esperaba las observó, se sentía muy contento de estar con ellas... Aunque se sentía muy confundido; las dos despertaban en él ciertos sentimientos y tal vez haberlas reunido no era muy conveniente.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

La tensión estaba en el aire, sólo por el hecho de haberse visto con Ludwig en ese día. Cómo odiaba a ese hombre, mientras ella trataba de hablar de negocios y concluir el asunto, él sacaba a tema lo bella que se veía e insistía en hablar de Koga. El colmo fue cuando le dijo:- Deberías considerar darle un hermano o hermana.

Ante ese comentario ella ya no pudo más y se fue de ahí. Ya no quería verlo de nuevo, no sabría contenerse y abofetearlo por todo lo que era, hacía y decía. Por otro lado, estaba el asunto de Seiya. Había sido una tonta al permitir que él fuera tan atento con ella, la invitara a salir, la tomara de la mano y, el colmo, que se besaran. No sabía qué debía hacer respecto a él, seguía sintiendo lo mismo pero… las cosas habían cambiado tanto que estar con él podría traer consecuencias desastrosas.

Sin embargo, ahora intentaba distraerse. Esa tarde iría Koga a pasar un rato con ella y no quería que la viera agobiada. Estaba un tanto preocupada por él, le sorprendió mucho que no quisiera pasar el fin de semana ¿qué le estaría pasando? Bueno, adolescentes son adolescentes y quizá sólo estaba en una etapa; además no podía quejarse, Koga estaba demostrando mucha disciplina en su nueva escuela y con eso Saori estaba más que satisfecha.

Esa tarde la pasó con Koga, ya le había hecho saber que regresaría a Grecia. No sabía si era por la noticia o por alguna otra razón, pero lo notaba algo triste.

-Hijo ¿no te gustó la comida? - le preguntó.

-Ah no es eso... es que...

-No te preocupes Koga, volveré pronto.

-Sí mamá.

-Oye quiero felicitarte- le dijo tomando su mano- Te has portado muy bien en la escuela, Shaina no me ha dado ni una sola queja.

-Sssí. No la han requerido en la escuela. Por cierto ¿por qué no se está quedando en la casa?

-Ah pues es que no quiere- le respondió pues, por dignidad no había querido hospedarse en la casa donde el hombre que amó, pasó tanto tiempo con otra.

-¿Por qué?

-Es que... la casa es muy grande para que esté sola tanto tiempo.

-Ah... ¿Y por qué no viene ahora que estás tú?

-Pues ya está instalada en otro lugar. Y ya no hagas tantas preguntas- se levantaron de la mesa- Mejor porqué no aprovechamos la tarde y vemos una película juntos, hace mucho que no lo hacemos.

Koga sonrió- Está bien pero que sea una de acción; la última vez tú elegiste y me aburren mucho las comedias románticas...

-Koga, sabes que odio esas películas de acción, tanta testosterona me estresa.

-Bueno mejor vemos una animada, esas nos gustan a los dos

Saori le sonrió- Bueno...- suspiró, abrazó a su hijo y le dio un beso en su mejilla.

-Mamá... Y ahora...-comentó extrañado.

-Nada es que...-suspiró- últimamente he pensado en lo que mucho que has crecido... -le tomó su cara- Aún recuerdo cuando eras un bebé y ahora, ya eres todo un joven.

-Ay mamá se nota que estos días separados te han pegado.

Saori lo volvió a abrazar- Koga, mi niño... No sabes cuánto te amo.

-Yo también- la estrechó entre sus brazos que ya eran tan fuertes como los de Seiya a su edad. Hubo un silencio y...- Am, mamá ¿si vamos a ver la película?

-Ah sí; perdón me dejé llevar. Bueno adelántate a la sala de televisión yo iré por unos bocadillos.

-De acuerdo- vio a su madre irse mientras sonreía. No cabía duda que había un lazo muy especial entre ellos, producto de que sólo los dos conformaban esa pequeña familia. Se iba como ella se lo indicó y de pronto, junto al teléfono había un papel que decía con la letra de su madre: "Ludwig 11am".

¿Qué significaba aquello? ¿Quién era ese tipo?

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Ludwig 11am…Ludwig 11am… Ludwig… -pensaba una y otra vez. Desde ese día se había quedado un poco inquieta. Incluso había dejado de pensar en lo sucedido con Yuna. Ahora su principal inquietud era el nombre de ese hombre. Su madre jamás le ocultaba cosas y él conocía a todos los socios y personas con las que ella se veía y hacía negocios; pero ella jamás le habló Ludwig.

Aquella tarde estaba distraído. Soma, Ryuho, Haruto, Yuna y él estaban debajo de un árbol haciendo sus deberes.

Soma bostezó y se estiró- Bueno ya está terminado…

-Am… Soma te falta resolver unas preguntas del cuestionario- comentó Ryuho viendo el cuaderno de su amigo.

-Digamos que lo dejaré en blanco. No me gusta sobresalir por mis notas. Eso es más para chicos como ustedes- miró a Koga- ¿Tú ya terminaste?

-¿Qué? Ah sí… desde hace un rato.

-Con razón estás con esa mirada perdida… será que andas recordando tu fin de semana con…

-Soma será mejor que no hables de cosas que no nos incumben- dijo Ryuho.

Koga intentó que no se notara su sonrojo, era un secreto a voces que había salido con Yuna- No, es que estoy un poco preocupado por mi madre.

-¿Qué le sucede?- preguntó Ryuho.

-Pues es que… ella se vio con un hombre.

-¿Y eso qué?- preguntó Soma- Por lo que me has dado a entender, ella o es madre soltera o se separó de tu padre.

Definitivamente a Koga no le gustaba hablar de eso, pero Soma era su amigo, y sabía que podía confiar en Yuna; a Ryuho y Haruto no los conocía muy bien pero se estaba dando cuenta que eran buenos chicos; así que quiso sincerarse con sus amigos- Jamás conocí a mi padre…- se sorprendió por declararlo así, sin más; y también le asombró que ninguno lo juzgara por ello (en sus anteriores escuelas siempre eso causaba revuelo)- pero lo que me preocupa es que ella me haya ocultado que se viera con ese tipo.

-Insisto ¿y eso qué?... No seas mal pensado, quizá sólo sea un asunto de trabajo o algo así y sino pues que viva el amor.

-Soma shh…- terció Ryuho- ¿Acaso ella no acostumbra hacerlo?

-Exacto. No sé, me parece muy misterioso.

-Bueno quizá sea un hombre con el que apenas está empezando a hacer negocios o algo así. Apenas acaban de llegar a Japón y apenas están comenzando los acercamientos- trató de confortarlo Ryuho.

Koga le sonrió; ese chico era buena persona, sin duda la primera impresión que tenía de él ya se estaba borrando. Yuna tenía razón en considerarlo un buen amigo. Entonces miró a la chica, estaba muy callada. Desde que regresaron de su cita, ella estaba un tanto callada y distante.

-Tienes razón Ryuho- concedió Soma.

-Bueno, es cierto; no debo preocuparme por ese tal Ludwig- comentó Koga.

Pero en ese momento, tan sólo de escuchar ese nombre, Haruto cerró de golpe el libro en el que estaba inmerso. Ryuho y Soma cambiaron de expresión a una muy seria.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!- cuestionó Haruto- ¡¿Ludwig?!

Koga asintió tímidamente, parecía como si hubiese dicho una grosería.

-Ese desgraciado- dijo Soma entre dientes.

-Detesto a ese hombre- comentó Ryuho.

-¿Qué pasa?- Koga estaba muy confundido.

-Ludwig no es un nombre muy común por aquí ¿sabes?- comenzó a decir Haruto- Sólo conocemos a uno y ese tipo es muy peligroso.

-Pero qué…

-Ese hombre mandó asesinar a mi padre- dijo Soma apretando el puño.

-Y casi mata al mío. Él le provocó el accidente por el que quedó ciego- dijo Ryuho a su vez también con rabia.

-¿En serio?

-Koga, sabes que bromeo con muchas cosas pero con eso no. Ludwig me quitó todo en la vida, por su culpa mi padre murió y algún día lo probaré.

-Sí Koga. Él iba a hacer negocios con mi padre, pero a él no le parecieron algunas cosas y "casualmente" tuvo un accidente del que afortunadamente salió vivo, pero perdió la vista. No te imaginas lo que ha sido mi vida desde ese día.

-Koga- intervino Haruto- Ludwig es un empresario extranjero que vino hace unos años desde Italia. Aunque se presenta como empresario, se dice que tiene negocios sucios en muchas partes y que cuando algo empieza a salirle mal, "milagrosamente" sucede algo muy conveniente donde él termina ganando.

-Pero mi madre no haría negocios con alguien así.

-Ten mucho cuidado Koga. Ludwig es un hombre muy poderoso y ni te imaginas hasta donde mueve a su gente. Él está en todas partes. Incluso aquí, se dice que está a punto de comprar esta escuela de la que ya es dueño de una pequeña parte.

Koga sintió un poco de alivio. Así que era eso. A él le vendería la escuela su madre. Ahora todo tenía más sentido. Aunque estaba convencido de que eso no eran más que rumores; su madre era una mujer muy inteligente e íntegra y jamás haría negocios con un tipo así. Pero sabía que no sacaría a sus amigos de su idea.

-Sí- intervino Soma- por eso mandó aquí al odioso de su hijito.

-¿Quién?

-El engreído de Edén…

-¿Edén?- Koga rió para sus adentros; con razón tanta tirria hacia Ludwig, a ninguno de ellos no les simpatizaba Edén (y no los culpaba) y por eso veían cosas donde no las había- Ah, pero el hecho de que Edén sea un idiota no significa que su padre también lo sea.

-Ay Koga... Qué necio eres, juzgas mal a las personas; el profesor Seiya no te cae bien y por eso no quieres participar en ningún equipo ni competencia (así le darías una lección al presumido de Edén); y ahora resulta que para ti Ludwig es buen sujeto; todo lo entiendes al revés… Ludwig y Edén son unos idiotas, lo llevan en la sangre. Podría jurar por lo que sea, incluso por el amor de mi novia, que esos dos y toda su familia han de ser unos engreídos y viles.

-Haber, ¿cómo está eso de tu novia?- preguntó intrigado Ryuho- ¿acaso tienes un romance escondido por ahí?

-Bueno no tan escondido como él tuyo pero…-Ryuho se puso rojo. Comenzaron a discutir jugando. Haruto se quedó muy pensativo con el tema de Ludwig. Koga miró a Yuna quien, después de no haber intervenido en ningún momento en la conversación, volvía distraídamente a su tarea.

Koga se acercó a ella y le habló en voz un poco baja- ¿Es…estás bbien?

-Sí Koga.

-Si quieres te ayudo con tu tarea.

-Am… no gracias, ya estoy terminando.

-Am, chicos- dijo Haruto dirigiéndose a Soma y Ryuho- ¿porqué no vamos a ver qué habrá de postre en la cena?- pretextó para dejar sola a la pareja.

-Ah, yo ya investigué habrá tarta de fresa y…- comenzó a decir Soma.

-Yo creo que mejor vamos a cerciorarnos- agregó Ryuho entendiendo la situación.

-Pero… ah… ya entiendo… sí hay que ir a ver- recogieron sus cosas y se fueron de ahí discutiendo de nuevo en juego.

-Ese Soma, tiene mucha chispa- comentó Koga.

-Sí. No me esperaba eso de que tiene novia, aunque sí sospechaba que le gustaba alguien; desde hace tiempo anda muy contento… Supongo que los chicos son así cuando una chica les gusta.

Hubo un incómodo silencio, Koga no entendía a qué se refería- Pues… supongo; Ryuho se veía muy contento cuando lo vi con esa mujer y…

-El fin de semana estabas muy contento ¿cierto? Cuando viste a Aria tu rostro se iluminó- Koga no supo qué decir- es una chica muy linda. Cuando platicamos me percaté de que también le simpatizas mucho- hubo otro silencio- Bueno, quizá yo tengo la culpa por esperar otra cosa, tal vez deba dejar de salir con jovencitos que no saben lo que quieren y deba salir con alguien más maduro.

-Yuna…- comenzó a decir intentando explicar esa situación que ni él mismo tenía clara. Sin embargo, se vio interrumpido cuando una sombra apareció. Era Edén, quien sostenía un balón de baloncesto, y que estaba muy serio. Quizá hasta molesto -¿Se te ofrece algo?

-Tú y yo. Te reto.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Que estoy harto de que me quieras hacer a un lado. Soy mejor que tú en todo y te lo voy a demostrar.

-¿Disculpa?

Le arrojó el balón y Koga lo atrapó- Un juego. Tú contra mí. Ahora.

-Pero estoy en medio de algo.

-No seas cobarde y juega.

-Está bien, está bien- -le devolvió el balón y se puso de pie. Siguió a Edén hasta la cancha de baloncesto; verlos pasar llamó la atención de quien los veían pasar, era muy bien sabido que Edén era prácticamente la estrella deportiva de la escuela, y Koga, en el poco tiempo que llevaba ahí, había sobresalido por su talento en el deporte; sin duda, verlos competir era todo un espectáculo.

Cuando llegaron Koga notó que su contrincante se veía un tanto molesto; no se imaginaba que su presencia le era tan molesta.

-Media cancha jugaremos sólo dos cuartos de tiempo- le dijo Edén.

-Está bien.

Comenzaron a jugar y poco a poco los curiosos se acercaron a ver el partido. Desde el principio Koga se dio cuenta que era cierto lo que Edén presumía, era un tipo muy hábil, y sentía que tenía más ventaja (no sólo porque era más alto), se trataba de una cuestión de mucha seriedad, él estaba jugando de manera semi profesional.

El marcador estaba a favor del ojiverde así que Koga se tuvo que esforzar aún más. Así, el marcador quedó muy parejo al final del primer cuarto.

-¡Koga! ¡Koga! ¿Qué haces?- le llamó Haruto en el breve descanso.

-Edén... Edén me desafió- dijo Koga tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-¡Bien Koga dale su merecido!- expresó Soma con entusiasmo.

-Ya deja de chismosear y vuelve al juego- le gritó Edén.

Koga se acercó de nuevo a él y Edén le habló en voz muy baja y un tanto enojado- Ni creas que voy a dejártela.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Koga comprender.

-Te lo advierto y ni creas que la impresionas con su paseíto en el fin de semana.

Koga intuyó de qué hablaba. Entonces miró hacia los espectadores y su mirada se encontró con la de Yuna; desde ese momento su concentración comenzó a perderse poco a poco.

En la segunda parte del partido, Edén parecía aún más serio. Su nivel de juego aumentó de una manera increíble- ¡Rayos! ¿Es un marciano o qué?- pensó Koga al no poder alcanzar el nivel de su contrincante. Y es que en su juego parecía que se burlaba de él, y comenzó a adelantarse en el marcador. Koga, siempre impulsivo y poco acostumbrado a perder, comenzó a jugar desesperadamente. Perder la cabeza no le ayudaba en nada, comenzó a desconcentrarse aún más que con los comentarios del ojiverde, así comenzó a alejarse del marcador. Cada vez más con la mente caliente, tropezaba y se equivocaba en sus tiros, mientras que su oponente estaba de lo más tranquilo.

Al final, Edén ganó con una diferencia aplastante. Serio, como siempre, se acercó al derrotado Koga quien estaba tendido en el suelo de lo agotado (y aún sin comprender qué pasó ahí).

-Te dije que era mejor que tú en todo- le dijo Edén por lo bajo- en todo ¿me entendiste?... Y te repito que no me quitaré de en medio tan fácil.

Se fue. Koga se quedó sin comprender. Sus amigos se acercaron. Estaba tan cabreado que ni siquiera dejó que le ayudaran a levantarse.

-Koga ¿qué te pasa?- preguntó Soma.

-Ya será para próxima- le animó Ryuho.

Koga se pasó de largo y los ignoró. Se dirigió hacia Yuna -¡¿Qué tienes que ver con Edén?!

-¿Qué?- la chica estaba muy confundida.

-¡Olvídalo!- se siguió muy enojado. Y esperaba que nadie le dijera nada, era capaz de empezar una pelea y terminar en problemas.

De pronto una mano lo sujetó del hombro con fuerza -Koga espera- era Seiya.

Lo que le faltaba que ÉL apareciera en ese momento.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Seiya estaba enojado como hacía años no lo estaba. No todo había resultado como él quería. Aquella mañana había ido desesperado a buscar a Saori después de que ella no le respondía sus llamadas.

-¡Saori! ¡Saori!- gritó afuera de la mansión.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, él se ilusionó por verla. Sin embargo, en un primer instante vio la figura de un hombre, quien lo recibía

-Joven Seiya- dijo Tatsumi muy serio.

-Ah Tatsumi, qué susto. Por un momento pensé que era otro hombre y...

-El señor de la casa no está en este momento. Y él me ha encargado muchísimo que cuide de mi señora, así que debo pedirle que se vaya.

-¿Qué? Pero... ¿Acaso hay otro hombre en la vida de Saori?

Tatsumi tomó valor y respondió con una verdad a medias- Sí. Y escúcheme bien, él es más educado que usted y sé que ama incondicionalmente a mi señora con el más puro cariño.

-Pues yo también y sabes que nunca dejare de...

-¡TATSUMI! -interrumpió Saori molesta como pocas veces.

-Mi señora, yo sólo...

-Ve por nuestro equipaje ahora mismo.

-Pero...

-¡Ahora mismo dije!

El sirviente obedeció, no sin antes ver despectivamente a Seiya. -Saori...- intentó decirle éste.

-Escucha Seiya no quiero que vengas a mi casa de nuevo a gritarme.

-Pero yo quería saber...

-Por favor.

-Saori. Dame unos minutos para hablar.

-No, no puedo. Estoy por partir a Grecia.

-¿Qué? Pero volverás ¿cierto?

Saori suspiró -Sí.

-Sabes que te estaré esperando.

-Seiya- dudó un instante lo que diría- cuando regrese hablaremos... sobre nosotros.

-¿Ennn... serio?

-Sí. Necesito ordenar unas cosas en mi vida, en mi mente y... mi corazón.

Seiya sintió esperanza. Sin embargo, cuando vio a Tatsumi salir con el equipaje, en su mirada le repetía lo dicho: "él me encargó muchísimo que cuidara a mi señora".Él, por su parte, apenas pudo despedirse de Saori ante la mirada vigilante de su fiel sirviente.

Estaba molesto por no haber podido aclarar las cosas con ella y más enojado por "ese hombre" del que Tatsumi había hablado. Aunque sabía que Tatsumi nunca lo quiso cerca de la nieta de su jefe y por ello era una posibilidad que él mintiera. Sin embargo, conocía perfectamente a Saori y sabía que algo ocultaba. Todo era tan confuso porque ya se habían besado un par de veces desde su reencuentro.

¿Qué era lo que ocultaba? ¿Estaba jugando con él? ¿Sólo lo estaba utilizando o realmente lo quería? Lo único que podía hacer era no rendirse y luchar por la mujer de su vida.

Cuando regresó a la escuela, inmediatamente algunos chicos le invitaron a ver el juego que se estaba desarrollando en la cancha de baloncesto. Edén y Koga estaban en un reñido partido en el que este último estaba quedando muy mal.

Seiya reconoció los errores de Koga, cuando él tenía su edad también perdía la cabeza con facilidad y eso nublaba su razonamiento. Normalmente la causa y remedio era Saori, sus celos siempre lo hacían rabiar, pero al final su entonces novia era la única que lo lograba entrar en razón. Y así estaba Koga, se estaba dejando perder por su enojo y frustración. Él (Seiya) veía mucho talento en ese joven y creía que podría convertirlo en un talentoso deportista. Por lo menos, deseaba que fuera él quien ocupara el lugar de Edén en las competencias inter-escolares. Pero ahora se daba cuenta que tenía mucho trabajo que hacer con él, y eso era un verdadero reto (más tomando en cuenta el carácter del chico) pero estaba dispuesto a afrontarlo.

Al final del encuentro se acercó a Koga, notando que estaba tan enojado que ignoró a sus amigos, incluso algo le dijo a esa chica, Yuna, con una expresión muy molesta.

-Koga espera- lo sujetó del hombro.

-¿Y ahora qué quiere?

Los amigos del muchacho se quedaron observando y Seiya les hizo una seña de que estaba bien y los dejaran solos. Cuando por fin se quedaron asolas, Seiya intentó tomar paciencia para hablar con el joven.

-Koga estuve viendo el partido y...

-Se quiere burlar o qué.

-Para nada. Me agradó verte y notar tus errores.

-¿Se divirtió viéndome perder?

Seiya suspiró- No me refiero a eso. Edén es un joven muy hábil, al igual que tú, pero ha tenido un entrenamiento muy estricto y se nota, por eso es tan disciplinado.

-¡Ajá! ¿Va a decir algo más o ya me puedo ir?

-Tranquilo chico. Mira, eso es precisamente lo que te hizo perder. Empiezas a enojarte y pierdes concentración... Lo que quiero decir es que me gustaría enseñarte a controlarte y enfocar esas energías en el deporte.

-¿Y cómo?- preguntó sin bajar la guardia.

-Edén tiene algo que tú, a pesar de ser tan hábil, no tienes. Él controla lo que hay aquí- se señaló la cabeza- pero le falta mucho de lo que hay acá- señaló el pecho de Koga exactamente donde estaba su corazón- Tú te dejas llevar demasiado por lo segundo y te pierdes cuando te rebasa lo que sientes.

-¿A qué quiere llegar con todo esto?- preguntó más tranquilo.

-Oficialmente, quiero prepararte para que participes en lugar de Edén en las competencias de atletismo... Extraoficialmente, quiero ayudarte porque me importas mucho- declaró sin pensarlo.

Ante esa declaración Koga no supo que decir. Así que respondió (al igual que su profesor) sólo sintiendo- De acuerdo. Quiero darle su merecido a ese engreído.

-Y lo harás, pero como todo un caballero; sin recurrir a tus impulsos- entonces le tendió la mano para cerrar el trato- ¿Hecho?

-Hecho- estrechó su mano sintiendo el fuerte tacto de Seiya.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

-Se puede saber ¿a qué rayos me trajiste aquí?-preguntó el joven mientras bajaba de su lujoso automóvil deportivo y se quitaba sus gafas oscuras al notar hacia dónde lo había guiado su querida hermana- Porque ese cuento de que tu automóvil no servía, no me lo creo; sé que tu esposo te hubiera comprado uno nuevo si hubiese sido el caso.

-Tranquilo Amor. Me conoces bien y sabes que no hago las cosas sólo porque sí. Y resulta que me puedes ser útil en cierta idea que tengo. Así que vamos- le indicó que entrarán al lugar.

-¿Yo? ¿Y para eso me traes a la escuela de tu principito? Sabes que detesto todo lo que tenga que ver con tus hijos.

-Odio que hables en plural de mi descendencia, sólo Edén es mi hijo; la otra escuincla la tengo que soportar porque venía incluida en el paquete.

Amor rió- ¿Y qué me dices de la otra niña?

-Esa ni me la menciones. Sólo es una arrimada… En fin, hay que entrar.

-Medea, me niego a entrar si no me dices exactamente ¿para qué?

-Porque nos conviene. Te conviene ¿o acaso quieres perder los lujos a los que te he acostumbrado desde que me casé con Ludwig?

-Nnno, pero ¿qué tiene que ver eso?

-Que tenemos cierta entrometida que me puede causar muchos problemas. Así que lo mejor será quitarla del camino.

-¿Y no sería mejor usar "esos métodos" que sueles aplicar con tus obstáculos?

-Amor, tienes que aprender que a veces hay otras formas de dañar a alguien ¿para qué mancharse las manos de sangre cuando puedes herir a alguien, haciendo pedazos a sus seres queridos?

-Sigo sin comprender, pero vamos que ya me dejaste con la intriga- se puso sus gafas oscuras.

-Tú sólo procura verte galán y cuando vea a tu "presa"… bueno tú ya sabrás qué hacer. Mientras yo veré qué más puedo averiguar y así idear algo más.

-Está bien- suspiró y entró junto a su hermana (quien estaba acompañada de su sirviente y guardaespaldas Tokisada).

Mientras Medea pensaba qué más hacer con Koga y Seiya, quienes convenientemente estaban en ese lugar. Sin duda, Saori Kido se arrepentiría de haberse cruzado en su vida y, sobre todo habérsele metido hasta por los ojos a su marido.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

_PARTICULARMENTE NO ES UN CAPÍTULO TRASCENDENTAL, PERO TIENE CIERTA IMPORTANCIA YA QUE ESTÁ PLAGADO DE PLANTEAMIENTOS QUE FUNDAMENTARÁN LO QUE ESTÁ POR VENIR EN LA HISTORIA. DE ANTEMANO ME DISCULPO SI ES QUE LES PARECIÓ TEDIOSO._

_POR OTRO LADO, QUISIERA PEDIRLES UNA PEQUEÑA TREGUA CREATIVA, ES DECIR, ME TARDARÉ UN POCO MÁS DE LO ACOSTUMBRADO EN PUBLICAR EL (LOS) SIGUIENTES(S) CAPÍTULO(S) YA QUE, EN PRIMER LUGAR, HE DESCUIDADO ALGUNOS ASPECTOS DE MI VIDA PERSONAL POR ENFOCARME A ESTE PROYECTO; ADEMÁS QUE ESTOY ACTUALMENTE ESCRIBIENDO OTRO FIC QUE, ADEMÁS DE TENER DERECHO DE ANTIGÜEDAD, TIENE UNA TRAMA UN TANTO COMPLEJA, Y POR LO TANTO QUIERO TAMBIÉN DEDICARLE ALGO DE TIEMPO. PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN QUE LA PRESENTE TRAMA ESTÁ PRÁCTICAMENTE DEFINIDA EN SU TOTALIDAD._

_EN FIN, MUCHOS SALUDOS Y ESPERO NOS LEEMOS PRONTO. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS. _


	9. Cap IX - Comienzos

**ATENCIÓN: **LOS PERSONAJES ACÁ EXPUESTOS PERTENECEN A MASAMI KURUMADA Y TOEI ANIMATION, ESTO ES SIN FINES DE LUCRO.

_DE ANTEMANO ME DISCULPO PORQUE UNO DE LOS PERSONAJES PRINCIPALES NO SE PARA POR AQUÍ, PERO ES PRECISO PRIMERO TRABAJAR UNAS COSAS. ESPERO DISFRUTEN._

**Capítulo IX  
Comienzos**

_Puedo decir que alguna vez lo tuve todo: el amor de una hermosa mujer y el proyecto de toda una vida a su lado. ¿Qué más podía pedir? En ese entonces tenía tantos sueños, realmente no me importaban los detalles, mientras estuvieses a mi lado me sentía con la fuerza hasta de desafiar a los dioses._

_Sin embargo, todo se esfumó cuando desapareciste. En principio pensé que era algo que se solucionaría rápida y fácilmente; pero con el tiempo todo se volvió más gris. Desde ese momento mi vida se fue a la basura._

_Cuando hablábamos de nuestros planes todo sonaba tan perfecto. Al terminar la preparatoria, naturalmente, irías a una prestigiada universidad. Yo, por mi parte, conservaría mi empleo de medio tiempo como asistente de un entrenador de un equipo escolar de beisbol, mientras conseguiría una beca deportiva para seguir estudiando (admito que nunca he sido bueno en la escuela pero las actividades físicas eran lo mío); si tenía suerte entraría a algún equipo profesional (siempre y cuando me decidiera por alguna actividad), después, con los años, nos casaríamos y formaríamos una familia._

_No sé si en esa época era tan ingenuo o tan tonto. Esos sueños no pasarían de ser eso, simples sueños que jamás llegaron a concretarse. Te perdí y perdí todo. Ya no tenía ánimo para nada. No logré obtener una beca, no pude entrar a ningún equipo de alguna de las disciplinas que practicaba. No quería salir (en la ridícula espera de una llamada o una carta tuya), mis amigos se cansaban de animarme y de que sólo les hablara de ti._

_Con el tiempo, ellos hicieron sus vidas y siguieron adelante. Yo me quedé sumido en mi depresión, solo con los fantasmas que mi mente creaba. Pensaba tantas cosas: que tu abuelo por fin logro convencerte de dejarme (y yo de idiota creyéndole cuando me cedió tu mano en aquella larga y última charla privada que tuvimos); que conociste a otro en Europa, alguien muchísimo mejor que yo y que pudiera cumplir tus lujosos caprichos; incluso llegué a pensar que aquella tarde que estuvimos juntos fui tan malo que te habías decepcionado de mí (admito que estaba nervioso y que no tenía alguna experiencia y quizá no fue lo que esperábamos)... _

_En fin, tantas cosas con las que mi mente me torturaba. Pasaba noches sin dormir, sin comer, sin salir, sin hablar con alguien... fue un verdadero milagro que no cayera en un vicio o que... no me muriera._

_A veces creo que por algo sigo aquí. No fue por casarme con Miho ni por enseñarles lo mucho o poco que sé de deportes a los chicos; sino por verte otra vez y seguir con lo nuestro o... tal vez terminarlo definitivamente. No dejo de pensar en las palabras de Tatsumi, pero no quiero hacerme de fantasmas otra vez. Además, estoy seguro que si sigo aquí es por ÉL, ese chico por el cual tengo la extraña sensación y necesidad de tenerlo cerca, de cuidarlo, de guiarlo. No sé, quizá no esté bien pero veo en Koga al hijo que siempre quise tener._

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Seiya caminaba de regreso al edificio principal un tanto contento. Por fin Koga había aceptado que lo entrenara. Claro, habría muchos retos por superar pero se sentía muy bien al poder ayudarle en algo.

-Es él- dijo la mujer en voz baja- Ah profesor. Disculpe profesor.

Seiya continuó caminando, de pronto cayó en la cuenta de que ya era un profesor. Volteó y vio a una elegante mujer acompañada de un joven, más allá estaba otro sujeto.

-Ah lo siento. ¿Me habla a mí?

-Sí- se acercó a él maravillada por su hallazgo; ese tal Seiya no era lo que se había imaginado, era un tipo aún joven, tenía buen cuerpo y era muy apuesto. Si esa Saori no era nada tonta cuando elegía a sus amantes.

-Lo lamento estaba un poco distraído.

-Usted debe ser Seiya. Mucho gusto soy Medea, la madre de Edén- extendió su mano como si pretendiera que él le besara la mano; sin embargo, él (nada acostumbrado a hacer eso con otra que no fuera Saori) la tomó y la sacudió mientras decía:

-Mucho gusto señora. Pensé que los padres de Edén nunca vendrían a hablar conmigo.

-Ah. Él es mi hermano Amor- respondió Medea aclarando que no estaba presente el padre de Edén- Pero ¿sucede algo con mi hijo?

-Bueno creo que Micenas no los ha puesto al tanto, pero Edén fue presuntuoso en mi clase, lo castigué y nunca se presentó a detención y desde entonces ha faltado a mi clase.

En ese momento, Edén iba pasando mientras se secaba su sudor con una toalla- ¿¡Madre!?

-Edén ¿cómo está eso de que has faltado a las clases del señor?

El chico estaba sorprendido, sus padres nunca iban a su escuela (ni a la de su hermana) para ver cómo estaba su desempeño académico, eso se lo dejaban a sus sirvientes; y más le sorprendía que también estuviese ahí el odioso de su tío.

-Madre yo...

-Hablaremos en casa sobre esto- dijo Medea, en realidad no lo haría, jamás regañaría a su príncipe, sólo quería que Seiya creyera que era una buena madre. -Ahora ve a ducharte para irnos, yo hablaré mientras con tu profesor.

-Pero me ducharé en casa- objetó el chico.

-De ninguna manera- interrumpió Amor- No subirás todo sucio a mi auto.

Seiya se percató de que ellos no se llevaban muy bien.

-Hijo. Anda ve a ducharte que se hace tarde para tus lecciones de piano.

-¿O alguien te espera en tu casita?- se burló Amor.

Edén dio un paso, era obvio que él ya sabía el interés que tenía su sobrino por estar en su casa.

-Ya los dos. Amor, deja de molestarlo. Y Edén ve por favor.

El muchacho obedeció.

-Bien, Seiya le prometo que mi niño no volverá a faltar a clases. Y dígame ¿usted lo preparará para las próximas competencias?

No muy lejos de ellos pasó un grupo de chicos platicando: Soma, Ryuho, Yuna y Haruto; al verlos (sobre todo a este último) Tokisada se ocultó detrás de un árbol, ese chico le parecía muy conocido y no quería que lo reconociera.

A su vez, Medea le dio un discreto codazo a su hermano menor. Él comprendió de qué se trataba.

-Ah con permiso debo buscar los servicios- dijo Amor y se fue en la misma dirección que el grupo de chicos.

-Bueno señora, volviendo a lo nuestro...

-¿Y qué es lo nuestro?

-Lo de... eso de... Edén- respondió desconcertado por el tono de esa mujer; en realidad no le interesaba, pero sí le incomodaba- Siento decirle que su hijo no participará. Es que... -suspiró- Por su actitud y como no venían a hablar conmigo, otro chico ya ocupa su lugar y la verdad me costó mucho convencerlo y no estaría bien que le dijera que no ahora que ya está entusiasmado.

-Oh ya veo. Bueno, le entiendo usted parecer ser un hombre muy... recto y justo, no me gustaría presionarlo para que haga algo que no desee... A menos que usted sí lo desee.

-Ah... No. Bueno es que Koga ya aceptó que lo entrenara y...

-¿Koga?- expresó conteniendo las ganas de completar su expresión diciendo: "…ese bastardo".

-Sí es el chico que ocupará el lugar de su hijo.

-Ah entiendo... es excelente...

-¿Lo conoce?

-No- mintió aunque no lo conocía personalmente sí lo había investigado y conocía perfectamente qué familia tenía. Medea pensó en la forma en que Saori Kido había conseguido que su hijo entrara en las competencias y no la culpaba, realmente Seiya era un tipo muy apuesto... Quizá ella también podría hacerlo.

-Bueno quizá podríamos discutirlo o llegar a un arreglo.

-Me parece perfecto- respondió Seiya entusiasmado y con un brillo especial en sus ojos- Eso sería muy estimulante.

-Claro y cuándo le gustaría...

-Pienso en una en una competencia- continuó Seiya con entusiasmo sin notar las intenciones de Medea- Sí, que ambos compitan. Así los dos darían lo mejor de sí.

-Ah... eso.

-Será genial. ¿No lo cree?

-Ah sí claro.

-Bueno hablaré con los chicos y con Ionia. Organizaré algo... Me gustaría mucho contar con su presencia y la de su esposo.

-Mi esposo es un hombre muy ocupado... Siempre está ausente- suspiró.

-Es una lástima, Edén merece todo el tiempo de su padre. En fin, debo ir a hablar con Ionia; mucho gusto en conocerla señora. Hasta luego.

Se fue muy contento, parecía un niño que iba a jugar su juego favorito.

-¿Todo bien mi señora?- preguntó Tokisada apareciendo detrás de ella.

-Mejor de lo que esperaba.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Aún estaba oscuro cuando escuchó cómo crujía la puerta. Koga estaba más dormido que despierto y creyó que era parte de sus sueños. Unas pisadas siguieron al ruido de la puerta. En medio de la oscuridad miró hacia la cama de su amigo, Soma estaba profundamente dormido sujetando su teléfono móvil; se había quedado despierto hasta tarde enviando mensajes de texto a su novia hasta que el sueño lo venció; así que probablemente había alucinado esos ruidos.

-Pss…Pss…- dijo una voz susurrando en la oscuridad- Psss… oye Koga. Despierta.

Seiya estaba muy entusiasmado, no había entrado así a esas habitaciones desde que era jovencito e iba a despertar a sus amigos.

-Koga… oye Koga… despierta- le llamó sacudiéndolo suavemente.

-No mamá… déjame dormir otro ratito- respondió entre dormido y despierto.

-Koga. Anda. No soy tu madre.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?- Koga enfocó mejor y vio a su profesor- ¿Qué hace aquí?- miró su reloj- ¡Son las 5 y media de la mañana!

-Lo siento. Ya levántate que debemos entrenar.

-Al rato…- respondió aún con sueño.

-Pensé que querías demostrarle a Edén que puedes ganarle.

-¡Claro! - habló fuerte y como respuesta recibió un almohadazo de Soma.

-Ya levántate o los sacaré a los dos del cuarto- dijo muy somnoliento.

Koga no tuvo más remedio que levantarse. Se cambió de ropa, a petición de su profesor, quien lo esperó afuera y tuvo que volver a entrar a despertarlo

-¿Sabe? Hay una importante razón por la que no quise ir a la escuela militar: ¡ME GUSTA DESPERTAR A UNA HORA DECENTE!- le comentó mientras caminaban por el pasillo.

-Sh... Todos están dormidos y no quiero que nos regañen por hacer ruido a estas horas.

-Pues no los culparía ¿Qué se supone que hacemos a esta hora?

-Entrenar... Hace unos días, la madre de Edén vino a verme; ella quiere que su hijo participe en las competencias interescolares y...

-Ah no, yo voy a ocupar su lugar.

-Lo sé. Hablé con el director Ionia y él me dijo que no podía intervenir por alguno de ustedes. Así que se optó por una competencia entre ustedes. Quien gane participará en los interescolares.

-Ah...- Koga pensó que Ionia no podía tomar una posición pues tanto Edén como él eran hijos de gente muy influyente.- Así que tengo que humillarlo frente a toda la escuela.

-No se trata de humillar. No me gusta que pienses así. Sólo es una competencia.

Llegaron hasta las cocinas, que a esa hora estaba cerrada. Koga bostezó- ¿Y qué hacemos aquí? Podríamos tener problemas.

Seiya rió- No te preocupes. A tu edad me colaba para... tomar comida a esta hora. Jamás nos descubrirán.

Entraron y Seiya buscaba comida mientras Koga se sentaba y sólo lo observaba. Su profesor le puso algunos platos.

-¿Y esto?- preguntó el chico.

-Tu desayuno, frutas y cereales. Nada de grasas y dulces o algo pesado a esta hora. Esto será suficiente para que tengas energía y estés ligero.

-Pero ¿para qué?

-Parte del entrenamiento. Nos veremos a estas horas tres días entre semana y uno más el fin de semana. Saldremos a correr y te pondré otros ejercicios conforme vaya viendo tu desempeño. Regresarás a ducharte y luego irás a clases.

Koga se sintió cansado sólo de pensarlo, aunque la idea le parecía un tanto interesante, él jamás se había tomado tan enserio una actividad física.

-Sé que es muy cansado pero créeme que si de verdad te interesa, todo valdrá la pena al final- lo quiso alentar al notar su expresión.

Koga se limitó a empezar a comer en señal de que seguiría adelante.

-¿No va a comer algo?

-No chico, me levante muy temprano y desayuné en casa.

Entonces Koga cayó en la cuenta de que Seiya también estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sólo por ayudarle. Apreció sinceramente la actitud de su maestro.

-Por cierto Koga, necesito hablar con tus padres para ponerlos al tanto de esto. Quiero saber si ellos están de acuerdo con que participes en la competencia y que me autoricen este entrenamiento... No sea que consideren que te distrae de tus demás clases.

-Ah... pues... mi padre está permanentemente indispuesto.

-¿Le sucedió algo?

-No sé ni me importa... Ha de estar perdiendo el tiempo en quién sabe qué y si no le molesta, no quiero hablar de él.

-Oh... Ya veo, bueno... ¿Podría hablar con tu madre?

-Ella está de viaje de negocios, no podrá en un buen tiempo.

-Vaya qué problema...- suspiró y se pasó su mano por su cabeza, revolviendo sus cabellos.

-Pero... si quiere, mi maestra puede venir, estoy bajo su cuidado, incluso puede demostrárselo por escrito.

Seiya lo pensó un poco, con el problema de Edén no permitió que Micenas (su tutor) interviniera; pero con Koga era diferente, no se trataba de un regaño, no estaba teniendo un trato preferente con él ¿cierto? -Está bien, que mañana mismo me busque... Pero anda chico termina tu desayuno que tenemos mucho por hacer.

Koga le sonrió, no sabía qué le pasaba con Seiya, pero le daba gusto que él aceptara hablar con Shaina para poder... ¿tenerlo cerca?

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

A pesar de lo difícil que habían sido los días después de la partida de Saori, Seiya se sentía muy contento gracias a Koga. Sin duda, ese muchacho le estaba inyectando una agradable dosis de energía.

Además había sucedido algo muy curioso, cuando la dichosa tutora de Koga fue a verlo, resultó ser nada más y nada menos que Shaina. Esa mañana, él tenía un descanso, cuando le avisaron que lo buscaban.

-Buenos días profesor...- saludó ella pero se quedó muda al verlo.

-Sha...ina ¿eres tú?- dijo él sorprendido casi escupiendo su café.

-¡Seiya! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bueno, soy profesor y tú...

-Koga... Koga me pidió que viniera.

-Ah así que tú eres su tutora. Yo pedí hablar contigo.

-¿Y ahora qué hizo?-comentó indignada dejando de lado por un momento lo raro de la situación.

-Nada malo. Sólo quiero permiso para entrenarlo- le contó el plan que tenía para Koga mientras Shaina no paraba de mirarlo; Seiya comenzó a sentirse un tanto incómodo, hacía años, ella le confesó que estaba enamorada de él, naturalmente él la rechazó (de la manera más gentil que pudo) diciéndole que sólo tenía ojos para Saori.

-¿Y qué opinas?

-¿Qué?... Ah sí, es excelente, él es un buen chico y puede explotar muy bien esa parte. Koga ama los deportes, es algo innato en él, pero no ha podido desarrollarse en ello.

-Es... ¿por su padre? ¿Él no lo ha apoyado?- Seiya se sentía intrigado por ese asunto.

-Nnno... No es eso, es que Koga es un muchacho un tanto rebelde, no congenia con cualquiera y poca gente le tiene paciencia. Pero, ¿por qué crees que es por su padre?

-Bueno, no sé... Las pocas veces que hemos tocado el tema de su padre, Koga se enfurece. Pensé que él...

-Koga no conoce a su padre- aclaró Shaina- Cuando lo conocí él era muy pequeño, su madre jamás me quiso decir qué fue lo que sucedió entre us... entre ellos... Siempre he pensado que él le tiene rencor a su padre por algo que jamás le han explicado. Pero soy de la firme idea de que, de alguna forma, su padre lo tiene presente y se preocupa por él.

-Ah... Como sea, entonces no hay problema que lo entrene.

-No, no, no. Me parece perfecto. Sólo te pido que tengas mucho tacto con el asunto de su padre, de ser posible ni le menciones nada de su familia.

-Está bien, está bien... -le dedicó una sonrisa; Shaina había olvidado lo mucho que le gustaban los gestos del hombre al que se resignó a ver como sólo amigo.- Me alegra que tú sea su maestra y ahora entiendo por qué es tan aplicado en la escuela... Tú siempre tan estricta, has formado muy bien a ese chico.

-Todo el mérito es de su madre. Yo sólo intento educarlo para convertirlo en un buen hombre... como lo eres tú.

Seiya le sonrió de nuevo- Pues intentaré dar lo mejor de mí para que ese chico siga por buen camino.

-¿Lo estimas verdad?

Seiya suspiró- Mucho, quizá tanto que no debería.

Seiya se quedó pensando en ello, era cierto, sentía algo muy especial por Koga; quizá no estaba bien dado que eran profesor y alumno, pero él despertaba ese instinto paternal que tenía dormido (el cual creyó muerto cuando Saori desapareció y con ella la posibilidad de formar una familia). Además estaba el asunto de que él no había conocido a su padre, lo que elevaba esa necesidad de guiarlo y protegerlo.

-¿En qué tanto piensa? -le interrumpió el propio Koga quien en ese momento terminaba la última vuelta a la pista de atletismo.

-En nada chico.

-Bueno, ya terminé... ¿Qué es lo que sigue?... Vamos, que quiero mejorar mis tiempos y darle su merecido a ese engreído de Edén.- expresó con esa mirada de fuego que a veces Seiya notaba en el adolescente.

-Tranquilo muchacho ¿Por qué tanto coraje para con él?- preguntó, le preocupaba mucho cuando lo veía así.

-Es que él me quiere robar la atención de... Nada olvídelo. La cuestión es que él me desafió y me humilló frente a toda la escuela.

-Pero no lo veas como una venganza.

-Usted no entiende... -respondió muy enojado.

Seiya comprendía un poco; pero más que eso, intentaba buscar la forma de hacerlo entender. Koga era un tanto caprichoso y terco, Seiya ya sabía tratar con personas así, Saori tenía un tanto de lo primero y él (Seiya) mucho de lo segundo, así que para no discutir más, ya pensaba en la forma de hacerlo entrar en razón.

Por enésima vez sonrió sólo con verlo, cada vez lo conocía más y se convencía de que era un chico muy especial.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

La semana había sido muy complicada. El entrenamiento con Seiya lo había dejado muy agotado. Por si fuera poco, casi no tenía tiempo para sus amigos; ya no compartía el desayuno con ellos por lo complicado de sus horarios, y a la hora de la comida los veía rápido porque se apresuraba para tener que ir a hacer sus tareas. Para colmo, Soma andaba muy ausente por su novia, a quien estaba visitando con mayor frecuencia, lo que implicaba faltar a clases y ocupar su tiempo libre en ponerse al corriente con éstas.

Por otro lado, Koga agradecía un poco tener un poco de distancia con Yuna, a quien ya no sabía cómo abordar. No podía negarlo, estaba que se moría de celos por las palabras de Edén ¿acaso ese engreído estaba interesado en ella?. No sabía qué hacer.

Para despejar un poco la mente, salió ese fin de semana a dar una vuelta. Su mente daba muchas vueltas, quizá se había precipitado con Yuna y ella no era para él, quizá ella merecía a alguien mejor (más maduro) que él. Suspiró, si tan sólo pudiera tener una señal de qué es lo que debía hacer.

-Koga…- le habló una dulce voz.

Él inmediatamente volteó al reconocerla, era Aria, quien aparecía en ese momento en el que necesitaba alguna reconfortante palabra- Hola Aria ¿cómo has estado?- le sonrió.

-Bien ¿y tú?...

-Algo agotado pero bien. Pero toma asiento- la chica decidió compartir la banca con él. De pronto Aria volteó alrededor como si buscara algo- ¿Sucede algo?

-¿Dónde está tu novia?

-¡¿Mi qué?!

-Tu novia, la linda chica rubia, Yuna.

Koga se sonrojó un poco- Ah, no ella no es mi novia, sólo somos amigos.

Hubo un incómodo silencio, Koga no pudo evitar admirar la inocencia de esa chica ¿qué le pasaba cuando estaba con ella?

-¿Y… hoy también te tienes que ir rápido?- le preguntó.

-Sí, es que me dan poco tiempo de descanso en mis clases.

-¿Tus clases?

-El señor Ionia es mi profesor, como en mi casa hay personas que no quieren que estudie, le pagan al señor Ionia para que me dé clases afuera, sólo nos vemos los fines de semana… Pero él dice que soy muy aplicada y que por eso no es complicado avanzar.

-Ah, así que era eso… ¿sabes? Él es el director de mi escuela.

-¿En serio? ¿Tú también estudias ahí? Es el internado de la familia Kido… ¡Qué emocionante debe ser ir en una escuela así y tener muchos amigos y amigas!

Koga le sonrió, sí él ya sabía lo que era tener educación particular.- Sí… Disculpa pero ¿cómo conoces esa escuela?

Ahora tocó turno a Aria de sonrojarse un poco, aunque con su piel tan blanca, aquel tono rojizo de sus mejillas se hizo muy evidente- Me han hablado mucho de ella.

-Ah pues, sería genial que estuvieras ahí. Deberías decirles a tus padres que hablen con Ionia y te inscriban.

Aria soltó una pequeña risa (la primera que Koga le escuchaba y le gustó mucho)- No creo que en mi casa lo acepten, quizá él sí pero ella… - luego tomó el brazo del chico para mirar su reloj- Ay no, ya debo volver con el señor Ionia.

Se puso de pie y antes de que se marchara Koga la detuvo- Aria espera… Oye yo quería saber una cosa.

-Dime.

-¿Por qué pensaste que Yuna era mi novia?

Ella rió de nuevo con ese gesto que Koga ya empezaba a adorar- Por la forma en que se ven… y lo poco que hablé con ella me di cuenta que les interesas mucho.

-¿E…en sserio?

Ella asintió- Y por tu reacción, creo que es recíproco… ¿Por qué no vas a buscarla?... -ante el silencio, agregó- Bueno, espero verte después. Adiós.

-Adiós…- respondió él casi con un suspiro. Quizás Aria tenía razón y debía buscar a Yuna, decirle de una vez lo que sentía y pensaba sobre ella, y que había sido grosero porque pensaba que tenía algo con Edén (al menos él le dio a entender eso con esos comentarios que le hizo durante y después de su partido).

Koga regresó a la escuela para hablar con Yuna pero no la encontró. Quiso preguntarle a sus amigos pero tampoco los encontró (Ryuho había ido a tomar el té con su amiga Paradox, Soma estaba trabajando y Haruto se había desaparecido todo el fin de semana). Sin más, el chico se resignó a quedarse en la biblioteca a hacer sus deberes.

-¡Koga!- llegó Soma gritando al tiempo que se escuchaban varios "shh" en la biblioteca- Koga. ¿Qué se supone que haces?

-La tarea de literatura- contestó muy tranquilo pese a la agitación de su amigo.

-No me refiero a eso…

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó.

-Es lo mismo que pregunto ¿qué pasa? Tú eras mi candidato… ¿qué falló?

-¿De qué hablas?

-De Yuna, la acabo de ver con ese tipo… Después del juego, él se acercó a nosotros y estuvo conversando unos minutos con ella, no pensé que aceptaría su invitación a salir… ¡Pero acabo de verla con él!

-¡Maldición!- golpeó su puño en la mesa y de nuevo se escucharon los "shh"- Ese engreído sí estaba interesado en ella.

-Koga, no podemos permitir que salga con ese tipo… y tú eres el único que puede sacarle esa idea de la cabeza. Yo sé que ella lo hace porque cree que tú y tu amiguita Aria…

-¡Maldito Edén!- expresó entre dientes.

-¿Edén? ¿De qué hablas?

-¿De qué hablas tú?- preguntó confundido.

-Del tipo con el que está saliendo Yuna… Creo que es el tío de Edén, Amor.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- gritó y ahora no sólo vinieron los "shh" sino que se hizo merecedor de que los sacaran de ahí. A Koga no le importó mucho eso, lo único que tenía en la mente era hablar con Yuna y… ¿qué? ¿qué debía decirle?

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Escuchó de nuevo ese sonido que indicaba que estaba enlazando la llamada. Sonó una, dos, tres, cuatro veces. Y luego el sonido que indicaba que dejara un mensaje.

-Saori... Hola. Sé que me dijiste que te diera un poco de espacio pero...- Seiya suspiró- sólo quería decirte que te extraño mucho; ya quiero verte... Te amo. Adiós.

Colgó y jugueteó con su teléfono móvil en sus manos.

-¿Estás bien?

-Ah Geki, sí sólo... Nada olvídalo. ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien- se sentó frente a él- Hablé con Jabu el otro día, me dijo que te reencontraste con Saori.

-Sí, aunque las cosas no resultan como las quiero. No sé, a veces creo que el tiempo nos separó demasiado.

Geki no respondió, en realidad no tenía muy clara la relación entre Seiya y Saori.- Pues será mejor que te des prisa antes de que le venda sus propiedades a Ludwig y vuelva a desaparecerse de Japón.

-Ludwig... ese nombre me vueltas, no dejo de pensar en que se me hace conocido.

-Debe ser, es el padre de Edén.

-¡¿Qué?!... - _Así que el hombre con el que Saori hacía negocios era el padre de Edén_- pensaba Seiya.- _Y Ludwig es..._ -El tipo de Italia- dijo casi para sí.

-¿Qué?- le preguntó Geki.

Es el mismo hombre del que Saori le habló en su última carta, antes de partir a Italia, antes de desaparecer...  
Y de nuevo las palabras de Tatsumi volvieron a su cabeza ¿Será que ese tipo era por quien Saori lo había abandonado? Ella nunca se casó (pero sí tenía a otro en su vida)... Y si Ludwig era casado... -_No, no Seiya; Saori no es así, ella jamás aceptaría ser sólo la amante de un hombre casado._

-Seiya... ¿Seguro estás bien?

-¿Qué? Ah sí... Oye hablando de Edén. Quisiera que me hicieras un enorme favor.

-Claro.

-Me gustaría que hicieras que Koga y Edén trabajen en equipo. No me agrada eso de que se vean como rivales.

-Ay Seiya, no lo sé... Edén es muy especial y si él se encapricha, podría meterme en líos con su padre y con Ionia.

-Vamos Geki, ellos controlan todo lo que pasa en la escuela porque con esa actitud se los hemos permitido.

-Está bien, les pediré que hagan su proyecto obligatoriamente en equipo y los pondré juntos.

-Gracias Geki...

-Todo sea por los viejos tiempos.

Seiya tuvo ese instante de complacencia; sin duda, todo lo que tenía que ver con Koga era lo único que le ayudaba a despejar su mente y no pensar en los fantasmas que su mente comenzaba a crear.

Sin embargo, no todo había resultado perfecto. El primer entrenamiento de esa semana resultó ser un tanto complicado. Seiya lo notó desde que Koga llegó a la pista de atletismo (sin saludar) aventando sus pertenecías.

-Ya llegué ¿y qué hago?

-Buenos días... Quiero que hagas tu calentamiento y luego des dos vueltas a la pista trotando...-apenas terminó la frase cuando el chico ya estaba en ello.

-Cuidado Koga, no seas tan brusco que te puedes lastimar- le comentó mientras veía que el chico hacía todo mal gracias a la furia que se desbordaba en todo él. -No, no, no... Detente. Estás haciendo todo mal.

-¡No es cierto!- le espetó.

-Tranquilo muchacho, no permitiré que me hables así- trató de ser paciente.

-Pues déjeme seguir entrenando.

Seiya suspiró, no quería perder la paciencia con Koga. Él mismo había tenido unos días muy difíciles por el tema de Saori, pero debía controlarse; y también debía enseñarle a Koga a hacerlo.

-Haber, siéntate... Siéntate te digo- insistió hasta que el chico lo hizo con fastidio - ¿Qué te pasa?

-¡No es su asunto!

Contó mentalmente hasta 10 para no perder los estribos. Se sentó junto a él.

-¿Sabes? He tenido unos días terribles. Parece ser que la única mujer que he amado en mi vida encontró compañía con otro. Un tipo que se dice que es nefasto, pero algo tiene que fue capaz de robármela. No sé qué hacer porque ella es lo único que me queda en la vida... Pero intento no perder la cabeza. Si ella es para mí, sé que inevitablemente volverá a ser mía, y si no, espero que sea feliz con el hombre que esté a su lado. Muero de celos, estoy frustrado por no tenerla pero intento ser cuerdo. ¿Y tú?

Koga guardó silencio, apretó sus puños y declaró lo que lo tenía tan cabreado- Ella está saliendo con un joven mayor... Intenté reclamarle pero me dijo que no tenía ningún derecho de hacerlo. Tiene razón... ¡Soy un idiota! Debí decirle lo que sentía antes... Ahora ya es tarde.

Seiya se sintió aliviado de que Koga se abriera con él. Además él comprendía, los celos a él también lo estaban enloqueciendo y la sola idea de que alguien mejor acompañaba a la mujer amada lo corroía.

-Jamás es tarde. Siempre he creído que uno debe luchar por lo que quiere, nunca echarse para atrás... Si realmente ella es para ti, no importa lo que pase a su alrededor, ustedes estarán juntos; y si su destino es no estar juntos, al final estarás satisfecho por no haberte quedado en un "hubiera".

Koga nunca había hablado de esos temas con nadie, quizá por eso se estaba tranquilizando. -Entonces, ¿qué debo hacer?

-Permanece a su lado, no la presiones pero hazle sentir que te interesa... Eres un buen chico y estoy seguro que Yuna apreciará lo que eres.

-¿Cómo...?

-La vida hace que, con los años de experiencia, te des cuenta de ciertas cosas. Pero no te preocupes, tu secreto está bien conmigo -le sonrió y sorpresivamente el muchacho le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Gracias...

-Ves, cuando estás de buenas eres simpático- se puso de pie- Bueno qué te parece si en lugar de seguir el régimen de entrenamiento, jugamos un poco de soccer.

-Apuesto a que lo voy derrotar- se puso también de pie más animado.

-Ya he escuchado eso muchas veces.

Pasaron largo rato jugando. Ninguno de los dos se había sentido así antes, pero lo que sucedía ahí era importante, digamos especial.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Un bostezo fue lo primero que Medea recibió como respuesta aquella mañana. Había ido a visitar a su hermano menor muy temprano, lo que él, por supuesto, no tomó muy bien.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué vienes tan temprano? -le preguntó.

-Pues fuiste tú quien me llamó anoche. ¿Qué pasa?

-Ah eso, sólo quería decirte que ya estoy haciendo lo que me pediste, estoy saliendo con esa niña... Lo cual me parecería una total pérdida de tiempo, pero la verdad esa chiquilla no está nada mal.

-Excelente, romperle el corazón a ese bastardo; ahora sólo me falta atrapar a Seiya- sonrió con una mezcla de malicia y ¿deseo? - Así podré fastidiar a Saori Kido.

Amor se sentó tranquilamente en un costoso sofá que decoraba el lujoso departamento que su hermana le había obsequiado- No entiendo por qué tan mala leche para con esa mujer y su hijo.

-Esa mujer siempre quiso quitarme todo... A Ludwig y con él, todo lo que he construido, sabes que me costó enredarlo e incentivarlo a construir el imperio que manejamos... Sólo para que esa tipa quiera quitármelo.

-Relájate ¿qué tiene de malo que tu marido tenga alguna amante por ahí?- respondió fresco como siempre.

-Que cualquiera se conformaría con uno que otro regalito; pero ella, acostumbrada desde siempre a grandes lujos, quiere toda mi fortuna.

-No exageres.

-Ah ¿no?- respondió furiosa -Esa mujer es capaz de TODO... Hasta de darle hijos a Ludwig.

-¡¿Qué?!... Osea que ese chico, el tal Koga, es...-comentó curioso aunque un tanto divertido.

Medea asintió afirmando la idea de que la llevaba años convencida.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

_NUEVAMENTE ME DISCULPO POR LA AUSENCIA DE SAORI, PERO DÉJENLA QUE PIENSE MUY BIEN LO QUE NOS VA A HACER Y DECIR EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO; POR QUE LO QUE ES ESTA MUJER TIENE QUE VENIR A ACLARNOS MUCHAS COSAS._

_PERDÓN POR DEJARLOS ASÍ, OS PROMETO QUE YA COMENZARÉ A CONFUNDIRLOS MÁS… DIGO, ESTO SE PRONDRÁ MÁS LOCO. GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO Y NUEVAMENTE LES PIDO PACIENCIA PARA LAS PRÓXIMAS ACTUALIZACIONES. _


	10. Cap X - Dificultades

**ATENCIÓN: **LOS PERSONAJES EXPUESTOS PERTENENCEN A MASAMI KURUMADA Y TOEI ANIMATION.

_ADVIERTO, ESTO SE ESTÁ COMPLICANDO. _

**Capítulo X  
Dificultades**

_Apenas pusimos un pie en Italia cuando sentí que algo pasaría, y no me equivoqué con ese presentimiento. _

_Mi abuelo y yo arribamos a aquel país e inmediatamente un sujeto nos recogió en el aeropuerto. Ese hombre, Micenas, nos recogió en representación de su jefe: Ludwig. Él nos llevó en automóvil varios kilómetros por caminos muy estrechos que pasaban por los bellos paisajes rurales de Italia hasta llegar a la apartada casona de Ludwig. No negaré el buen gusto de la casa y admiré la tranquilidad del lugar, pero también me inquietaba estar ahí, no podía borrar de mi cabeza la mirada lasciva de ese hombre, sólo esperando el momento para lanzarse por su presa. _

_Por otro lado, también me mortificaba "mi asunto". Debía ponerte al tanto lo más pronto posible (como su padre, tú debías ser el primero en enterarse), y también debía encontrar el momento y forma adecuados para hacerle saber a mi abuelo sobre mi estado. Tenía que hacerlo rápido antes de que comenzara a notarse mi vientre._

_Fue un tanto desagradable enterarse de las razones que obligaron a Ludwig dejar Grecia cuando apenas empezaba a negociar con mi abuelo; resultó que ese tipo tenía una familia y precisamente por esas fechas su esposa acababa de tener un hijo. Aunque un nacimiento siempre era una bendición, me pareció desagradable porque mientras ella estaba a días de dar a luz, él estaba intentando algo conmigo… al principio pensaba que era una pobre mujer, después me di cuenta que no era un pan de Dios. Medea, la mujer de Ludwig, era un tanto extraña; no permitía que nadie se acercara a su recién nacido hijo: Edén, ni siquiera la hermana mayor de éste a quien Medea no trataba precisamente con instinto maternal._

_Apenas pude ver unos minutos al pequeño (a quien noté cierto parecido con Ludwig pero con rasgos más finos como su madre). Sin embargo, lo que más me llamaba la atención es que en poco tiempo yo estaría como ella (claro, no tan compulsiva con su hijo), con mi pequeño en brazos y prometiéndome que nada le haría daño. Qué cosas pensaba en ese momento…_

_Desde el primer instante en esa casa sentí de nuevo las intenciones de Ludwig. Me parecía horrible que teniendo una familia tan linda buscara "entretenerse" en otro lado. Fui firme, no quería absolutamente nada con él; mi vida ya tenía un destino muy marcado: sólo Seiya y nuestro hijo, nada más debía haber. _

_Durante la cena de "bienvenida" todo pareció tan frívolo y falso. Ludwig haciendo gala de su elocuencia; Medea ignorando a todos mientras miraba a su hijo y a su marido de manera intercalada (como si no quisiera perderlos de vista en ningún segundo); Sonia (la hija mayor de Ludwig, quien resultó ser producto de su primer matrimonio) estaba muy callada, me pareció que era una niña muy triste para tener esa edad tan corta; mi abuelo siguiendo atento la conversación de nuestro anfitrión; y yo, pensando en mi hijo y haciendo volar mi imaginación: creando toda una vida en mi cabeza donde vivía feliz con los dos amores de mi vida, mi hijo y su padre._

_Al final de la cena, argumenté que estaba muy cansada y los sirvientes me indicaron dónde estaba mi habitación. Todos nos fuimos a descansar (excepto Ludwig y mi abuelo que se quedaron hablando de negocios y tomando unos tragos). Al llegar a mi habitación comencé a escribir mi siguiente carta, la definitiva, donde te contaba lo que sucedía. Empezaba a escribir unas líneas y me arrepentía, tomaba otra hoja y comenzaba de nuevo, pasé un buen rato así. Cuando por fin logré estar conforme con una carta la leí un par de veces; sí estaba bien. Tomé tu foto (la llevaba siempre conmigo)._

_-Espero que te alegre la noticia tanto como a mí- le hablé al retrato que, obviamente, jamás me diría si eso te haría feliz._

_Fui al cuarto de baño a tomar una ducha antes de dormir. Aquello me relajó mucho. Era perfecto, al día siguiente le pediría a mi abuelo bajar al pueblo para conocer y poder enviar la carta; en cuanto obtuviera una respuesta ya tendría el valor de confesarle todo. De pronto escuché un ruido, como si alguien intentara abrir la puerta del baño (fue una verdadera una suerte que dejara puesto el cerrojo). Decidí que ya era hora de dormir. _

_Al salir sólo envuelta con una bata no me percaté de su presencia. Estaba ahí, en la oscuridad de la habitación. Esperando. Apenas pudo contenerse unos segundos y saltó hacia su presa. Ludwig salió de las sombras y sin poder ocultar su ansia, me tomó de la cintura._

_-Te estaba esperando…-dijo con un susurro mientras me sujetaba bruscamente. Hablaba en mi oído. Podía sentir su cálido y denso aliento. Además ese olor, era evidente que había bebido de más esa noche. Me hizo que volteara hacia él con sus torpes manos.- Creo que ya es tiempo que sepas lo que es un hombre de verdad._

_Lo empuje- ¡¿Qué le pasa?! ¡Es un cerdo! ¡Estamos en su casa, su mujer y sus hijos están aquí!- estaba a punto de gritar cuando…_

_-Ni lo intentes… ¿Sabes? Tu abuelo y yo firmamos un contrato. Ahora soy dueño de la mitad de sus propiedades y si alguno intenta romper ese contrato deberá dar una millonaria indemnización al otro… Creo que merecemos celebrarlo ¿no?...-rió- Además no puedes hacer nada, estás en mi territorio, además como ya te dije, los tengo a mi merced- se aproximó y sin ningún respeto, posó sus labios en los míos._

_En toda mi vida sólo había probado los de Seiya, que eran suaves y apasionados al mismo tiempo; estos eran duros y bruscos. Lo aparté y de propiné la bofetada más fuerte que puede._

_-Mira niña, no tengo paciencia esta noche para esto… _

_-Es un imbécil… le diré a mi abuelo- iba a salir cuando él me detuvo._

_-Y yo le contaré que tú… bueno, ya no eres la niña que él cree. ¿Me pregunto si el corazón del viejo soportará saber que su linda nietecita ya se entregó a un bueno para nada y que, además, le va a dar un hijo?_

_-¿Cómo…_

_-Interesante carta...- se aproximó a la mesa de noche donde estaba la epístola, la tomó entre sus sucias manos y leyó fingiendo una voz ridículamente aguda- "…Seiya, mi amor, lo que intento decirte es que después de esa hermosa tarde que compartimos, llevo en mi vientre a nuestro hijo…" bla bla bla…- hizo la carta añicos y regó los pedazos en el piso. Luego tomó tu foto- ¿Este es el famoso Seiya? Como lo pensé, es sólo un niño tonto.- apretó el marco de la fotografía tan fuerte que éste se quebró en sus manos dejando la imagen suelta._

_-¡No!- me acerqué para evitar que rompiera ese regalo que me habías hecho._

_- ¡Si este idiota se te vuelve a acercar, te juro que lo mato!- me dijo tomándome otra vez al tenerme nuevamente cerca- Cuando quiero que algo sea mío es eso, serás mía de nadie más…- luego me susurró de nuevo al oído con una voz más seria- De verdad te deseo conmigo, serás buena madre para Sonia y Edén; yo seré el padre de tu hijo… Ahora, terminemos con esto- sentenció y claramente sentí cómo buscaba torpemente con una mano quitar mi bata al tiempo que con la otra él intentaba quitar e cinturón de su pantalón._

_Sabía que él llevaba copas de más así que quise aprovechar su falta de equilibrio y lo empujé de nuevo; su cuerpo golpeó con el mueble de atrás haciendo un ruido al caer unos objetos. _

_-¡Niña… Suficiente… Tu abuelo sabrá que estás embarazada…!_

_-¡¿QUÉ?!- irrumpió de pronto mi abuelo (Ludwig estaba más ebrio de lo que pensaba, y había dejado la puerta de la habitación entre abierta), había acudido al escuchar el golpe del cuerpo de Ludwig al chocar con el mueble, y en ese momento había escuchado aún más cosas._

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Sólo una vez en su vida le había invadido una sensación así: aquella noche en que llevó a su casa a Saori después de que habían estado juntos; mientras oscurecía, ambos caminaban en silencio, cada uno apenas asimilando lo que había pasado entre ellos. Temerosos de decir algo ya que su relación tenía otros matices.

Y ahora se sentía igual. Aunque, obviamente, su relación con Koga no era como con Saori; pero sí había pasado algo extraño entre ellos. Más allá de ser alumno- profesor, o simplemente ser amigos, ahí había algo más, algo que sólo podían compartir ellos: una relación padre- hijo.

Sin embargo, Seiya no encontraba las palabras para hacérselo saber; la única forma que veía era demostrárselo justo como lo había hecho ese día, donde había quedado muy asentado que ahí había algo especial.

Todo había comenzado cuando, días atrás y sólo por hacer conversación, Seiya invitó a Koga a ver un partido de soccer por televisión. El chico había accedido muy contento.

-Me encanta, pero siempre lo veo solo en mi casa.

Así Koga había llegado a su pequeño departamento muy temprano. -¡Wow! Es genial...- comentó el chico al ver todo lo que había en la casa de su profesor. Koga estaba sorprendido, Seiya tenía una casa llena de cosas que a él le gustaban (muchas de ellas similares a las que tenía en su habitación).

Encendió en televisor para ver el juego en cuestión. Mientras, tanto Seiya preparaba una botana y bebidas para ver el juego.

-Ya va a comenzar- comentó Koga.

-Sí, ya voy **hijo**- respondió Seiya. Por un momento creyó que esa última palabra se le salió como uno dice "hijo" a un pequeño sólo por decir. Pero no. A Koga le dijo hijo porque realmente sentía que era eso. Le encantaba estar con él y más sabiendo que ninguno de los dos había establecido una verdadera relación padre- hijo.

-Ah mira... -dijo Seiya tratando de que Koga no se percatara de que lo llamara hijo (Shaina le había subrayado que no lo hiciera enojar con eso).

-¿Qué sucede?

-El otro día que me hablaste sobre tu chica...

-Yuna no es mi chica- interrumpió Koga, no enojado sino avergonzado. Había un sonrojo en sus mejillas

_Todavía no lo es_- pensó Seiya. -Bueno, como quieras... -sonrió- ese día, me quedé pensando y he decidido que no me dejaré vencer.

Seiya fue a buscar una pequeña caja. La tomó entre sus manos y la abrió para mostrar su contenido a Koga. Un hermoso anillo de compromiso se asomó.

-¡Wow! ¿Es enserio? ¿Se le propondrá a su chica?

-Sí. Lo he pensado bien. Sé que ella es una buena mujer y que considerará mi propuesta.

-Ojalá. Usted es un buen tipo y se merece estar con la mujer que ama.

-Sólo espero que me acepte.

-No conozco a la chica pero por su mirada, debe ser increíble. Algo me dice que lo aceptará.

-Bueno ya va empezar el juego.

El resto del tiempo pasaron en alaridos, comentando el juego y de vez en cuando riéndose de sus propias reacciones. Seiya se dio cuenta de lo mucho que se parecían, era extraño pero agradable.

-¡Vaya! Qué buen juego. Qué partido... Nunca lo había disfrutado así, a mi mamá no le gustan mucho estas cosas. A veces se esfuerza por entenderlo pero al final sólo termina confundiéndose y distrayéndome.

Seiya sonrió, sí lo entendía, Saori era igual; hacía años, cuando eran novios, ella intentaba involucrarse en sus cosas pero siempre terminaba hecha un lío. -Mi chica era igual, supongo que no ha cambiado mucho- suspiró- pero así la amo... ¿Sabes? Las mujeres son increíbles, son capaces de sacar lo mejor y lo peor de nosotros.

Koga lo sabía, por estar cerca de Yuna estaba aprendiendo a controlar su mal carácter para no inmiscuirse en una pelea que lo terminara llevando a una escuela militar. -Como quisiera que dejara a ese tonto...

-Sí yo también lo quiero- agregó refiriéndose a Saori.

Después el pretexto del partido había terminado, pero Koga no mostraba intenciones de irse y Seiya no quería que se fuera, así que se quedaron ahí prácticamente todo el día. Jugaron un rato, platicaban y se dieron cuenta de que compartían gustos. Luego de comer, Koga se quedó dormido en el sofá. Seiya se acercó a verlo y se sorprendió a sí mismo sólo observándolo, parecía un niño pequeño.

Entonces, Seiya notó algo; Koga había encontrado la bufanda que Saori le había obsequiado años atrás y se había quedado dormido abrazándola. De haber sido cualquier otra persona, se la hubiera arrebatado y quizá lo hubiera golpeado por tocar algo tan sagrado, pero por algún extraño motivo no le molestaba que el muchacho tuviera algo que sólo era de él (Seiya) y de Saori. Sin saber por qué, pasó su mano suavemente por la cabeza del chico, entre sueños él se inquietó un poco y declaró algo que desconcertó mucho a Seiya:

-No te vayas papá- dijo obviamente sumido en su sueño.

Seiya no pudo contenerse y le respondió:- Jamás te voy a abandonar hijo.

La respuesta del joven fue más que satisfactoria para Seiya, pues Koga sonrió dormido. Después continuó sólo viéndolo sin comprender qué era lo que sucedía entre ellos. Cuando Koga despertó ya estaba oscureciendo, Seiya se ofreció a acompañarlo a la escuela. Y ahí estaban en medio de ese incómodo silencio. Seiya intuía que Koga había soñado algo referente a su padre y que ese sueño había sido influido por la convivencia entre ellos.

-Bueno… gracias por todo- comentó el chico al llegar a la escuela.

-Gracias a ti, fue muy agradable este día.

Koga sólo asintió- Bueno, debo entrar… Adiós.

-Adiós… hijo…- respondió involuntariamente casi para sí mientras veía al chico entrar en el lugar.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

- Qué fastidio- comentó Soma cuando a punto de terminar la última clase de ese día.

-Ah… ¿qué?- respondió Koga distraído.

-Digo que es un fastidio ir a la casa de ese idiota a hacer el trabajo que el profesor Geki nos dejó.

-Tómalo por el lado bueno. Te demostraré que su padre no es el malvado que creen.

-Pues yo te demostraré que en esa casa algo ocultan… Si no fuera porque el profesor Geki me ha ayudado mucho y ha pasado por alto mis faltas, no iría a la casa de ese engreído a hacer esta tonta tarea.

Koga rió un poco- Eso te pasa por estar embobado con Sonia.

-Mucho hay de eso… pero las cosas están marchando muy bien entre nosotros ¿sabes? El otro día me dijo que estaba muy preocupada por su hermanito porque lo ve algo triste ¿no es genial?

-¿Qué tienes en contra del pobre niño? o ¿por qué te alegras de esté triste?

-Porque es la primera vez que me habla voluntariamente de su familia, eso significa que confía en mí. Primero me habla de su hermanito (que por la forma en que habla de él debe ser un niñito) y luego me involucra con sus padres. Estoy seguro que muy pronto me entrevistaré con su padre para que hablemos de Sonia y nuestra relación.

A Koga le daba gusto ver así de entusiasmado a su amigo. Sonó el timbre que anunció el fin de la clase. Todos se pusieron de pie, su mirada inmediatamente se dirigió a Yuna, quien hablaba con Ryuho y Haruto (posiblemente del trabajo que tenían que hacer para Geki, ellos hacían equipo). La chica lo miró y le sonrió levemente para luego desviar la vista. Si bien ya habían reanudado su amistad, era obvio que les incomodaban algunas otras cosas.

-Vámonos- declaró la fría voz de Edén a sus espaldas. Él tampoco estaba muy contento de hacer equipo con ellos, pero no tenía remedio; Geki le había dicho que esta vez no cedería a sus caprichos y si él decidía que trabajara con Koga y Soma, así sería. Además, Edén no estaba nada feliz de que fueran a su casa; los amigos habían pensado que ir era una excelente oportunidad de saber si Ludwig ocultaba o no algo, por lo que habían inventado decenas de pretextos para ir a la casa de Edén.

Se dirigieron a la salida donde una camioneta de lujo esperaba a Edén, la misma donde siempre lo recogía su fiel sirviente Micenas. Edén permanecía callado y los ignoraba por completo, mientras ellos miraban por todos lados el lujoso vehículo. El camino fue un tanto largo y callado. Al parecer la casa de la familia de Edén estaba muy lejos y apartada del resto de la ciudad; recorrieron algunos kilómetros en un camino estrecho y con bellos paisajes. Por fin llegaron a una mansión, Koga reconoció el buen gusto de la casa (aún más grande que la suya) y la tranquilidad del lugar.

Inmediatamente al llegar, entraron casi corriendo. Ni siquiera hubo tiempo de protocolos sociales ni presentaciones. Edén los llevó prácticamente corriendo escaleras arriba y los metió en su habitación.

Desde que habían salido de la escuela, Koga notaba a ambos chicos muy extraños. Soma serio como pocas veces, parecía que tenía un presentimiento de que algo pasaría. Edén, por su parte, se veía molesto y su actitud demostraba que no los quería en su casa, pero no sólo por antipatía sino como si no quisiera que vieran algo o a alguien.

La habitación de Edén era muchísimo más grande que la suya, además que tenía de todo: figuras de colección, un librero lleno, una computadora de las mejores, un enorme escritorio, todas las consolas de videojuego disponibles en el mercado y tantos videojuegos como para entretenerse semanas enteras, y claro, una enorme pantalla para disfrutarlos.

-En seguida vuelvo- anunció Edén- acomódense en el escritorio.

Entró en lo que parecía una pequeña habitación que no era más que su guardarropa.

-Esta casa es bien extraña- comentó Soma por lo bajo - ¿No te parece raro que no nos dejara ver nada ni nos presentara a sus padres?

-No es una visita social. Concentrémonos en terminar esto y si da tiempo, veremos qué podemos averiguar.

Cuando Edén regresó, los amigos intentaron contener la risa. Su anfitrión se había quitado el uniforme de la escuela y se había cambiado a un atuendo muy formal, impropio para un chico de su edad que está en su casa; con esa camisa, el chaleco, pantalón de vestir y esos zapatos, parecía un joven que trabajaba en un corporativo. Con todo y la risa, se pusieron a trabajar. Koga se dio cuenta de que Edén era muy buen estudiante; en ese sentido, se entendían muy bien (por momentos hasta Soma parecía estar demás).

-Ufff... Eso sí que fue cansado pero por fin terminamos- comentó Soma.

-Como si hubieras hecho mucho...-dijo Edén entre dientes.

-Amm... ¿No habrá algo de tomar?- preguntó Koga para aligerar la tensión.

-Sí claro. Esperen aquí.- salió y al poco tiempo regresó sin las bebidas.- En un momento las traerán.

Hubo un silencio y de pronto se escuchó que unos cristales se caían. Edén salió corriendo. Koga y Soma salieron detrás de él, cuando se asomaron su anfitrión ya estaba escaleras abajo. Koga se sorprendió al ver quién estaba ahí. Esa niña estaba justo ahí, con la misma expresión de encantadora timidez.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien Aria?- preguntó Edén con un tono que jamás le había escuchado.

-Am... Sí no te preocupes- respondió la chica y estaba a punto de recoger los vidrios de los vasos que se le cayeron por accidente.

-No, no, yo lo haré... Te puedes lastimar- se iba a agachar él cuando un tipo interrumpió.

-Joven, espere. Ella debe limpiar y corregir su error.

-Así que fuiste tú quien la mandó- Edén había cambiado de tono de voz, ahora se veía muy enojado- Ordykia, te pedí que llevaras tú la bebidas, te pagan por servir y ese es tu trabajo ¡Ella no es una sirvienta!

-Pero fue mi señora quien ordenó que ella aprendiera labores del hogar.

-¿Ah sí? Pues yo también debo aprender, así que yo limpiaré... Y si mi madre se molesta, será mejor que pienses en una buena excusa o comiences a buscar otro trabajo. ¡Ahora lárgate!

El sirviente se marchó refunfuñando entre dientes.

-Bueno, vamos acompáñame a buscar con qué limpiar- le dijo un tanto dulce.

Koga estaba contrariado; por un lado, estaba sorprendido ¿Quién era ese Edén? prácticamente era su frío y duro rival y ahora se mostraba tan compasivo y atento, hasta parecía tierno; sin embargo, por otro lado, una espina de celos le estaba picando el corazón ¿Qué se creía Edén para tratar así a Aria?

-Edén no quiero que tu madre se enoje contigo.

-Tranquila, sabes que no me importa, sólo quiero que no te traten así- pasó su brazo por sus hombros- Anda, vamos.

-Gracias por ser siempre tan lindo conmigo- le sonrió.

Se fueron de ahí. Koga tuvo ganas de gritarle a Edén y exigirle que soltara a Aria pero...

-¡Koga! - Soma le hizo salir de sus pensamientos.- Es nuestra oportunidad. Hay que buscar algo sobre Ludwig y sus negocios.

-Ah sí... Busca algo aquí arriba yo iré a abajo.

-Hecho. Pero no vayas a hacer una tontería, déjalos solos- pidió su amigo, sabiendo que ver a Aria con otro había alterado cosas en él.

Soma se fue por el pasillo rápidamente; él, por su parte, bajó lentamente las escaleras. Todo parecía solitario. Se detuvo junto a una enorme puerta, se asomó y se dio cuenta que era justo lo que buscaba, el despacho personal del padre de Edén; era obvio que ahí encontraría todo lo que buscaba. Sin embargo, cuando estuvo a punto de colarse, de nuevo esa espina de celos, debía saber qué hacía Aria ahí y qué tanto hablaba con Edén. Se apartó de la puerta y caminó por un largo pasillo hasta llegar a lo que parecía la cocina.

-¿Segura que no te lastimaste? ¿No saltó algún vidrio?- hablaba Edén con ese tono que ya empezaba a incomodarle a Koga.

-De verdad estoy bien. Ahora llevaré esto arriba.

-¡No!... No te molestes- lo que él en realidad quería evitar era que Aria se encontrara con ese chico del parque, el mismo del que le había hablado y que le había parecido tan lindo.- Ya no protestes y vamos a limpiar lo que se cayó.

Koga escuchó movimiento y echó a correr de regresó a la habitación.

_Qué tonto soy, tuve la oportunidad de entrar al despacho de Ludwig y en su lugar fui a ver qué se trae Edén con Aria..._ -No tienes ningún derecho a reclamar- dijo la voz de Yuna en su cabeza. Y es que precisamente eso ella le había dicho cuando él le pidió una explicación de por qué salía con Amor.

-Soma... Soma ¿dónde estás?- llamaba a su amigo en voz baja mientras regresaba a la habitación. Entró y no lo encontró. _¡Rayos!_

En cualquier momento Edén regresaría, qué le diría cuando preguntara por su amigo. Sacó su teléfono móvil y marcó a Soma. Jamás hubiera creído lo que escuchó:

-¿Soma? Tienes que venir, Ed...

-Koga... No... No quiero...- hablaba muy extraño como si estuviera a punto de... ¿llorar?

-¿Soma estás bien?

-Nnno... Sonia... Sonia, ella está... ella es...

-¿Qué pasa con ella?

-Está ahí, en esa casa... la vi, ella no me vio pero ahí estaba yo...no... no puedo regresar...- Koga estaba seguro de que su amigo estaba a punto de llorar y lo comprendía. Koga sabía que Soma estaba profundamente enamorado de Sonia y si era cierto lo que decía, eso significaba el violento y repentino final de su relación.

-Soma ¿dónde estás?- preguntó preocupado.

-¡ME LARGUÉ DE AHÍ! ¡¿QUÉ ESPERABAS?!- había una mezcla de rabia y tristeza en su voz- Lo siento... No... No puedo.

Colgó y Koga estaba seguro que en parte fue porque ya no podía contener su llanto. Koga le marcó de nuevo pero no hubo respuesta. Mientras pensaba qué debía hacer, entró Edén con bebidas.

-¿Dónde está el otro?- preguntó.

-Ah... Soma tuvo una emergencia y se fue...-hablaba atropelladamente- ¿Sabes? tengo que alcanzarlo... Gracias por todo, creo que quedó bien el trabajo... -comenzó a tomar sus cosas y las que su amigo dejó- Nos vemos mañana en la escuela. No te preocupes sé donde está la salida. Salió prácticamente corriendo, Edén salió tras de él sólo para cerciorarse de que no se encontrara con alguien... más bien, con ELLA.

Koga salió de la casa tratando de buscar a su amigo. Tenía que saber qué le pasaba. Corrió camino abajo. Iba tan rápido que, en una pronunciada curva del estrecho camino, apenas pudo esquivar a un automóvil de lujo que iba en camino a la mansión. El chico se arrojó a un lado del camino.

-¡Auch!... ¡Rayos!- dijo el chico que se había golpeado su pierna.

El vehículo se detuvo.

-¿Qué no se fija?- reclamó el chico- Ya a cualquiera lo dejan manejar. Tarad...

No terminó la frase porque del asiento trasero bajó un hombre. Era un tipo muy alto y elegante; Koga se sintió un poco intimidado ante su presencia.

-Fudo ten cuidado al volante, casi atropellas a este muchacho- le dijo al conductor- ¿Estás bien muchacho?

-Sssí señor...

-Vamos hay que ver cómo está esa pierna.

Koga tuvo ganas de decir algo así como: "No tiene vergüenza, casi me atropella y ahora se hace el bueno" o cualquier cosa para rechazarlo, sin embargo de su boca no salió nada y ante el silencio aquel hombre lo ayudó a entrar al automóvil.  
Le indicó a su chofer que condujera a casa, el vehículo fue camino arriba. Koga seguía sin poder hablar. ¿Qué le sucedía que no podía soltar uno de sus acostumbrados reclamos?

Ya estaba de nuevo en esa mansión. Ese hombre lo guió hasta el despacho del padre de Edén y hasta ese momento comprendió que se trataba de Ludwig.

-Pasa muchacho, no seas tímido- se sentó detrás del escritorio y encendió un cigarrillo- ¿Y qué te trae por aquí Koga?

-¿Cómo sabe...?- fue hasta ese momento que pudo decir algo.

-Conozco muchas cosas de ti- sonrió de una manera muy extraña- No me malinterpretes. No sé si sepas pero desde hace años soy socio de tu madre.

-Am, sí supe que hacen algunos negocios.

Ludwig rió de nuevo con esa forma tan extraña- "Negocios" eso suena muy corto. Prácticamente soy dueño de la mitad de la fortuna Kido desde hace 15 años.

-¿Qué?

-Sí chico. ¿Acaso creíste que todo el dinero que gastan sale de la nada?... He pasado años haciendo trabajar esa fortuna.

Koga se quedó callado. Eso tenía sentido, su madre no acostumbraba trabajar mucho así que debía haber alguien que les daba ese nivel de vida.

-¿Y cómo está tu pierna?

-Ah bien, no fue nada.

-Me alegro... eres un chico fuerte ¿cierto?

Koga no supo qué contestar. -Am bueno ya debo irme.

-Como desees muchacho, me imagino que viniste con Edén.

-Sí debíamos hacer un trabajo juntos.

-Siempre quise que ustedes se llevaran bien.

-¿Perdón?

Ludwig se puso de pie- Nada chico.

Koga también se puso de pie- Bueno, ya me voy.

-Claro y lamento si casi te arrolláramos con el auto.

-No se preocupe señor- Koga hablaba muy tranquilo y respetuosamente, algo muy raro en él.

-Envíale muchos saludos a tu madre de mi parte- dijo con un tono extraño.

Koga pudo haberlo golpeado por eso (a ese nivel de celos llegaba por su madre) pero con Ludwig algo le pasaba, se intimidaba mucho ante él; además él era un tipo casado y con hijos, no podría tener ninguna mala intención con su madre (sólo por el hecho de tener una familia su madre lo rechazaría) ¿cierto?

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Mientras Koga tenía problemas en ayudar a su amigo, Seiya tenía sus propios problemas. ¿Cómo se había metido en semejante lío? Cuando quiso que Koga y Edén compitieran, era para que ellos dieran todo de sí; su intención jamás fue enfrentarlos más. Y mucho menos su intención era terminar en esa incómoda (por decir poco) situación.

Desde que, de manera casual, había conocido a la madre de Edén, ésta se había mostrado muy interesada en hablar con él. Seiya no entendía la insistencia de la mujer de tener una charla con él, aunque sí intuía sus intenciones; pero él era un chico muy sencillo y no le gustaba poner atención a esas cosas.

Como sea, ya estaba metido en el lío. Después de que se le terminaron los pretextos, accedió a tener la dichosa charla con Medea. Sin embargo, todo se le había salido de control, ella le propuso ir a cenar. Ante esa propuesta Seiya debió suponer que la situación se tornaría "peligrosa".

Así, había terminado en un discreto restaurante cenando en un área muy apartada con esa mujer, quien había pasado gran parte de la noche haciéndole preguntas sobre su vida. Desde luego, eran asuntos personales, por lo que Seiya intentaba ser lo más breve posible.

-Ya veo… -decía la mujer al término de la cena- debe ser muy agobiante estar solo. Digo, ser divorciado y no tener hijos.

-Am… sí algo…-estaba nervioso- Oiga no cree que ya es un poco tarde, mañana debo ir a trabajar, creo que lo mejor será que ya nos vayamos.

-Oh claro. Permítame que lo lleve a su casa. Ya es tarde y usted no tiene automóvil.

Seiya realmente se consideraba un chico tímido y a veces no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esas situaciones. Sólo Saori era capaz de lograr que él confesara todo lo que sentía y pensaba. Así que no tuvo más remedio que aceptar.

Medea condujo personalmente su automóvil. -_Mala señal, viene sola_- pensó Seiya al notar que esa noche no llevaba a su inseparable sirviente. Lo llevó hasta su casa. Seiya no decía nada, la verdad era que ya quería que eso terminara; inclusive, si hubiese sido posible, hubiera saltado del vehículo en movimiento. Cuando por fin llegaron, las cosas volvieron a tornarse incómodas.

-Bien hemos llegado- dijo la mujer y lo miró.

-Sí. Gracias. Bueno... entonces, como le dije, en unas semanas será la competencia de los chicos. Espero verla ese día.

-Me gustaría verlo antes...- ella se aproximó un poco y Seiya se puso más nervioso.

-Eh... no creo poder, estoy muy ocupado entrenando a Koga y...

La mujer puso su mano en la pierna de Seiya- Le entiendo pero me interesaría vernos de otra forma ¿sabe?- comenzó a mover su mano en una suave caricia.

-Señora no...- Lo interrumpió de nuevo ahora con un beso al que él no correspondió. Cuando ella se separó, Seiya quiso dejar en claro las cosas. -Señora por favor, usted es una mujer casada y yo soy maestro de su hijo.

-Mi marido es un hombre sumamente ocupado, dudo que le importe esto; además sé perfectamente que Ludwig ha tenido otras mujeres y usted es un hombre solo ¿qué tendría de malo esto?

A Seiya le caló ese último comentario, su mente aún lo traicionaba a veces y le hacía creer que entre ese tipo y Saori había algo. Así, ante ese silencio, Medea volvió a besarlo; sin embargo, ahora Seiya sí le correspondió. Era perfecto, no había "venganza" más adecuada que estar con la esposa del hombre que le había arrebatado al amor de su vida y ¿por qué no? también "vengarse" de Saori por haberlo abandonado y haberlo cambiado por un hombre como ese.

Por un momento, justo cuando la situación se volvía más seria, por la mente de Seiya se cruzaron los bellos momentos que vivió con Saori en su noviazgo, los besos, las caricias, la ternura, el amor... todo lo que hubo entre ellos; además él iba a proponerle matrimonio a Saori y ella era una buena mujer, por lo que aceptaría (incluso Koga había dicho que así sería), así que no podía hacer eso.

-No... espere- la apartó- No puedo hacerlo... yo... yo estoy saliendo con alguien y pienso casarme con ella, jamás la he engañado y no empezaré ahora.

-Ah ya veo... tengo una vaga idea de quién se trata pero... dígame ¿ella nunca lo ha engañado?

Seiya estuvo a punto de responderle, pero ese asunto sólo correspondía hablarlo con Saori. -Mire ese es asunto mío. Le pido que esto no se repita. Limítese a cuidar a su hijo y a su marido. YO AMO A SAORI KIDO Y NADA PODRÁ CAMBIARLO. NADA.

Salió un tanto molesto del automóvil (aunque Medea quedó más enojada, esa Saori Kido le quería quitar todo, hasta esta simple diversión). Se dirigió casi corriendo a la puerta de su casa. Se sintió como un grosero al salirse de esa manera, sin despedirse; pero había estado a punto de cometer una tontería, una completa locura. Se quedó parado en la puerta observando el vehículo de esa mujer, hasta que por fin ella se fue.

Se disponía a entrar a casa cuando... sintió algo, como si lo estuvieran observando; había alguien en las sombras, de eso estaba seguro. En un movimiento rápido se arrojó hacia un lado y logró sujetar a aquel que lo estaba espiando.

-¡Te tengo! ¿Qué pretendes al... -lo miró bien- ¿Tú? Pero ¿qué...?- observó al chico sin entender qué hacía ahí, su impresión fue tal que lo soltó.

-Sí, yo.

-¿Qué haces aquí Haruto?- preguntó Seiya sin aún comprender.

-Yo... bueno, yo quería preguntarle unas cosas de la clase de la semana pasada... Sí, eso.

-Vamos, doy educación física ¿qué dudas podrías tener? Mejor dime la verdad. ¿Qué haces aquí?- de pronto recordó lo que estuvo a punto de hacer con Medea- ¿Y qué fue lo que viste?

-Si lo que le preocupa es que lo delate, no hay problema; pensé que usted era un buen hombre pero aún así no diré nada.

-No es lo que parece ella… Bueno, primero tienes que decirme ¿qué haces aquí?

-No puede obligarme a decirle nada- lo desafió Haruto.

Seiya se acercó, era muy decidido en todo- Te guste o no soy tu profesor y puedo mantenerte en detención si quiero. Sé que Ionia siempre lo hace, y eres un chico muy extraño ¿crees que no lo he notado?

Haruto aún era joven y una parte de él se dejó impresionar por la actitud de Seiya. Claro, era un chico que ocultaba algo y a veces eso le pesaba, sobre todo no poder decírselo a sus amigos; así que se confesó con su profesor.- Está bien… estoy trabajando, estaba vigilando a la mujer de Ludwig.

Seiya frunció en entrecejo y miró los verdes ojos del chico. Lo hizo pasar para que le contara con calma lo que pasaba. Le ofreció una taza de té para relajarse un poco y que tuviera la confianza de contarle todo. Sabía que ese chico estaba agobiado.

-Bien ¿qué sucede?

-Que arruiné esto. Se supone que no debería estar aquí con usted porque no debía descubrirme.

-Tranquilo, sólo cuéntame las cosas.

-Mire…- suspiró- trabajo para la policía. Estamos investigando a Ludwig, mis jefes desde hace tiempo le siguen la pista para encontrar alguna prueba de todo lo que ha hecho. Hace poco me uní a ellos, dicen que mi entusiasmo por atrapar a esos malditos podría ser bien encaminado, no sé… yo sólo quiero vengarme de esos infelices.

-Momento, haber dime las cosas con más calma- trataba de entender pero eran demasiadas cosas- ¿Cómo que pruebas de lo que hace Ludwig? ¿La policía? ¿Venganza de qué?

-Hace años, mi amigo, prácticamente mi hermano mayor, Yoshitomi descubrió un fraude que Ludwig y su gente estaban realizando; esos malditos lo mataron… yo aún era un niño pero todavía recuerdo el rostro de ese tipo, Tokisada... Después de eso traté de hacer algo, en ese tiempo aprendí a infiltrarme aquí y allá, como un ninja; pero todo resultaba inútil. Entonces la policía me encontró y ofrecieron ayudarme si yo les ayudaba; después del misterioso accidente del padre de Ryuho, me ordenaron que me infiltrara en la escuela; era una oportunidad de acercarme a esa familia, quizá ser amigo de Edén, cuidar a Ryuho y de paso averiguar qué tanto trama esa gente, como investigar a Ionia. Naturalmente Edén y yo no podíamos ser amigos, pero permanecí cerca de Ryuho e Ionia, claro éste sospecha de mí.

Para Seiya todo comenzaba a tener sentido con la misteriosa personalidad de Haruto.

-Pero entonces Ludwig es… ¿peligroso?- preguntó temiendo la respuesta, no por él (Seiya no le tenía miedo a tipos como él) pero tuvo miedo por la relación (empresarial o de cualquier tipo) que sostenía con Saori.

- Ese tipo no se tienta el corazón con nadie si es que le estorba en su camino- se puso de pie- Así que le advierto que no se meta con él… olvide esa tontería de involucrarse con su mujer.

-Ella no me interesa pero…

-Como sea. Escuche, y escuche bien, no se meta en esto. Ya cometí el error de contarle; nadie debe saber qué es lo que estoy haciendo. Y usted debe mantenerse al margen de todo ¿comprende?

-Haruto…

-¿Comprende o no?

-Sí muchacho.

El joven no agregó más y salió de ahí. Seiya se quedó un poco preocupado por él, pero más que nada por Saori y el peligro que podía correr al estar cerca de ese hombre. También, por alguna extraña razón, pensó en Koga y que él también podría correr peligro.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Ya habían pasado algunos días. Realmente no importaba cuántos, sólo que estaba de nuevo ahí, sentado en el suelo de la habitación apoyado en la cama de su amigo, mientras éste permanecía acostado sin ánimo de levantarse ni hablar. Ahí, en silencio, intentaba que él sintiera su apoyo. Koga estaba muy preocupado por el estado emocional de Soma.

Todo había empezado esa dramática tarde en la que Soma descubrió a Sonia en la casa de Edén. Cuando él (Koga) llegó al orfanato encontró a su amigo en la habitación de ambos arrojando objetos por todos lados, llorando con rabia y tristeza, mientras gritaba una y otra vez en una queja amarga: "¿Por qué, por qué a mí?".

En ese momento Koga no supo qué hacer, jamás había visto a un hombre llorar y menos por una mujer; además, él no entendía de esas cosas. Con gran esfuerzo lo tranquilizó, quizá no de la mejor forma pues tuvo que propinarle una bofetada. Así Soma le había contado que el dichoso padre de Sonia no era más que Ludwig.

- Por eso no quería presentármelo… Tal vez ella ya sabía que lo odio y sólo se estaban burlando de mí.

Koga estaba convencido de que no era así; Sonia parecía una chica muy linda, no creía que su intención fuera lastimar a Soma. Además Ludwig no era tan malo como su amigo pensaba (al menos esa impresión tuvo de él). Como fuere, no lograba hacer entrar en razón a su amigo, pese a que la propia Sonia lo llamaba constantemente a su móvil (probablemente porque ella no estaba al tanto de las cosas y quería saber cómo estaba su novio). Soma no quería saber nada de ella, no atendía a sus llamadas y mensajes, incluso dejó de ir a trabajar; de hecho, prácticamente era un zombie, iba a algunas clases en silencio y regresaba a su habitación a estar tirado todo el tiempo en la cama sin decir ninguna palabra. Había sido muy difícil, sobre todo porque sentía la rabia de Soma de solo ver a Edén en los pasillos y aulas de la escuela.

Aquella mañana de sábado, Koga estaba sentado de nuevo ahí junto a la cama de su amigo intentando animarlo- ¿Entonces estarás de nuevo ahí todo el día? - silencio- Vamos Soma, distráete un poco, ¿no quieres jugar soccer un rato? -silencio- O vamos a almorzar algo…

-Sólo quiero…- comenzó a hablar muy pausado, con la voz quebrada, Koga aún no se acostumbraba a verlo llorar- quiero que se salga… que salga de mi corazón…

Llamaron a la puerta- Adelante.

Apareció Jabu, el jefe (o exjefe) de Soma- Hola Koga, Seiya me dijo que tú querías que…

-Sí señor- se puso de pie- Yo le pedí al profesor Seiya que le llamara para que hablara con Soma.

-Sí chico, yo me encargo.

Koga salió, comprendía que Jabu era un consejero de su amigo y esperaba que le ayudara, por lo menos, a tener más ánimo. Inmediatamente fue a buscar a Seiya y lo encontró practicando unos tiros de baloncesto.

-Hola Koga ¿cómo estás? ¿cómo sigue tu amigo?

-Sigue deprimido, espero que el señor Jabu lo anime un poco porque yo ya no sé qué hacer.

Se fueron a sentar a las gradas- No te preocupes, es sólo un momento. Aunque no lo creas, el corazón de un hombre es muy complejo. No sabes cómo puedes reaccionar ante una decepción amorosa- le comentó Seiya.

-No entiendo, Soma tiene todo para ser feliz con Sonia.

-No te preocupes… él está viviendo su duelo, aún no comprende las cosas- suspiró- Primero él debe aclarar su mente. En situaciones así, nuestra mente nos crea fantasmas, él debe combatirlos y decidir qué hacer respecto a su novia.

-Como usted, por cierto ¿ya se le propuso a su chica?

-Pronto, pronto- suspiró. Hubo un silencio en el que ambos miraron hacia el edificio de la escuela- Todo esto me recuerda a mí hace tiempo. Mi corazón roto, no tenía ganas de nada… a veces deseaba que mi vida se terminara. Sufrí mucho por esa mujer, pero la amo y no pienso rendirme.

-Espero que Soma tampoco se rinda y luche por Sonia; no sé cuál es su problema… qué tiene de malo que sea hija de Ludwig.

-¿Qué? ¿Te refieres al padre de Edén?

-Sí, ellos son hermanos. Soma le tiene mucho rencor a ese hombre, yo no creo que sea tan malo.

-¿Tú… tú lo conoces?- preguntó un poco preocupado.

-Sí lo conocí hace unos días… En fin, ¿y cómo superó su decepción y decidió retomar con su chica?

-¿Eh?- Seiya quería proteger a Koga se ese hombre, advertirle; pero no quería discutir con él, además ¿qué le diría? Que fue Haruto quien le contó, no podía traicionar la confianza que le tuvo al contarle sobre "su trabajo" -Ah sí, bueno pues el tiempo es quien ordena todo, pero lo importante es que no dejes a tu amigo. Apóyalo en todo lo que puedas.

-Así lo haré. Sé que él haría lo mismo. Claro, Yuna y yo nunca fuimos nada y me duele que siga con ese imbécil pero trato de no perder el control.

-Estoy seguro que así será. Quién sabe quizá lleguen a ser novios un día…

Koga se sonrojó- Sí, claro, y podremos salir con usted y su chica- rió.

-No creo que a ella le moleste mucho- le sonrió.

-¿Y cómo se llama ella?- preguntó con curiosidad de saber quién era la mujer que le quitaba el sueño a Seiya.

-Sa…- comenzó a decir pero se vio interrumpido por una llamada en el móvil de Koga.

El chico atendió- ¡Mamá!... ¿cómo estás?... también bien, estoy conversando con el profesor Se… ¿qué? ¿en serio? ¿esta tarde?... ¡Genial!... Claro, ahí estaré… Hasta la tarde- colgó con una sonrisa en los labios- Mi madre regresa esta misma tarde.

-Me da mucho gusto- sonrió al verlo tan contento.

-Lo siento, debo irme a recibirla y eso.

-Claro chico.

Koga se fue presuroso a casa; sin embargo, su madre le volvió a llamar diciéndole que hubo un problema con su última escala, había perdido el vuelo a Japón y sólo encontró boletos para el día siguiente. Un poco triste, Koga se fue a dar una vuelta al parque, con suerte se encontraría a Aria, y tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle. Y tuvo mucha suerte porque sí pudo coincidir con ella.

-¡Aria!- le llamó al verla como si estuviese esperándola.

-Hola Koga ¿cómo estás?

-Bueno, un poco preocupado ¿porqué no me dijiste que vives en casa de Edén y su familia?

-¿Qué? Bueno yo… ¿cómo lo sabes?

-Eso no importa sólo tengo mucha curiosidad- trató de suavizar su tono al notar que le chica se estaba angustiando.- Quisiera saber algunas cosas sobre ellos.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Qué… tipo de cosas?- preguntó nerviosa al estar consciente de algunos de los secretos de esa familia.

-¿Edén tiene una hermana? ¿Sonia?

-Emmm… sí.

-¿Te parece que es una buena chica? Es decir, incapaz de lastimar a alguien sólo porque sí.

-Bueno, la señorita Sonia es muy seria y callada, no la conozco bien pero sé que no dañaría a alguien.

-Ya veo…- comentó más tranquilo al saber que su amigo no se había enamorado de una mala chica- ¿Y Edén… qué tal es?- preguntó, desde ese día no podía dejar de estar celoso.

-Ammm- se dibujó un sonrojo en su rostro que ya no le pareció tan lindo a Koga- él es muy bueno conmigo.

-¿Ah sí?- su tonó era involuntariamente molesto.

-Sí… bueno, en general son buenos conmigo… excepto…

-¿Quién? ¿el padre de Edén?- preguntó, quería saber si Ludwig era una mala persona como sus amigos decían.

-No, no, no… su esposa; la señora Medea… ella… bueno, no es muy amable conmigo- su semblante se tornó triste- ella dice que yo no debería estar ahí… que sobro en esa casa y que ojalá un día me largara… a veces maldice el día en que nací.

-Pero…

-¡Aria!- los interrumpió Ionia- Niña ven aquí.

La chica obedeció y esta vez Koga miró desafiante al educador- Hola señor.

-Ah Koga… hola… Vámonos niña que se hace tarde.

Koga se sintió mal porque no pudo despedirse de la chica; sin embargo, no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en ello, su mente ya estaba asimilando toda la información.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Saori regresó con una decisión. Sería firme y no debía dejarse perder por sus encantos. Definitivamente no debieron encontrarse, pero lo inevitable sucedió. Ahora debía remediarlo antes de que las cosas se salieran más de control. Seiya ya no podía ser el hombre de su vida, porque ya tenía a Koga; claro, no era la misma forma de amar, pero esos dos amores no podría tenerlos en su vida. Renunciar a uno por tener el otro, era un asunto muy duro por el que no quería volver a pasar. Por eso debía dejar las cosas como permanecieron los últimos 15 años: Seiya ya no podía ni debía estar en su vida.

Encontrar un vuelo a Japón había sido complicado, un pequeño retraso en una conexión la había dejado varada un par de días en un aeropuerto. Cuando por fin lo logró, se sintió aliviada, por fin vería a Koga, su pequeño por el que había dejado todo.

Sin duda el momento más importante fue reencontrarse con él. Saori no podía negar que amaba a su hijo con todo su ser. Y verlo cada vez la llenaba de orgullo. Cuando llegó a casa él corrió a abrazarla.

-Qué bueno que ya regresaste- le dijo Koga.

-Lamento el retraso. Pero ya estamos juntos y ya no nos separaremos- le revolvía sus cabellos, no sabía si alucinaba o fueron esas semanas que no lo había visto, pero lo notaba más alto y fuerte, estaba diferente.

-¿Quieres decir que ya te quedarás en Japón? ¿Ahora viviremos aquí?- su expresión de felicidad no podía ocultarla y Saori lamentaba tener que romper esa ilusión- Es genial, me gusta mucho vivir aquí y...

-No se trata de eso- lo interrumpió- lo que quiero decirte es que... he decidido que volvamos a Grecia.

-¡¿Qué?!- por fin se separó de ella.

-Sí hijo; y será lo más pronto posible, así que mañana mismo traes tus cosas de la escuela.

-Pero mamá...

-Esta vez no cederé. Debemos ir a Grecia, ese es nuestro lugar.

Koga permanecía en silencio y de pronto se mostró de una manera que Saori jamás le había escuchado. -No, no quiero.

-¿Qué?

-No mamá. No puedes tenerme en una burbuja y luego soltarme en el mundo real sólo para arrebatármelo en seguida. ¿Dónde queda lo que yo quiero? ¿Y mis amigos, la escuela, mis maestros... las chicas?

-¿Chicas?- preguntó preocupada, su hijo era muy pequeño para esos temas.

-Madre. Escucha si quise entrar a la escuela fue porque conocí a una chica que...

-¡No tienes permiso para eso aún eres un niño! ¡Además no puedo creer que me engañaras para entrar a la escuela! ¡Estás castigado y no volverás a la escuela!

-¡¿Sabes qué?! No tienes de qué preocuparte porque a esa chica no le intereso... -estaba enojado como nunca había estado con su madre- ¡Y TE CULPO A TI, PORQUE JAMÁS ME ENSEÑASTE LO QUE ES EL AMOR! ¡JAMÁS ME MOSTRASTE CON EL EJEMPLO LO QUE ES ESO! ... SÓLO ME ENSEÑASTE QUE EL AMOR TE PUEDE LASTIMAR… POR TU CULPA NO PUEDO ESTAR CON UNA CHICA; Y POR TU CULPA... NO TENGO A QUIÉN PEDIRLE UN CONSEJO DE CÓMO ACERCARME A ELLA… POR TU CULPA YO… NO TUVE UN PADRE.

Se dio la media vuelta para ir a su habitación. Pero antes de ello agregó: -Además voy a participar en una competencia de atletismo en unas semanas. Me he preparado mucho y no puedo fallarle a mi maestro.

Terminó de subir las escaleras y Saori sólo escuchó cómo azotó la puerta de su habitación.

Se sentía contrariada. Acababa de descubrir al hombre en que se estaba convirtiendo su hijo. Fuerte y decidido (extrañamente como Seiya). Ella siempre creyó ser una buena madre, Koga tenía casi 15 años, ella leía noticias y se mantenía informada, a su edad los chicos ya fumaban, bebían alcohol, consumían drogas; otros abandonaban sus estudios, eran unos delincuentes o gente de la calle; los menos sostenían relaciones e incluso tenían hijos; Koga era un buen muchacho, no tenía vicios, era muy estudioso y era muy inocente (ni siquiera le había encontrado alguna vez revistas de mujeres), por lo que descubrir esa faceta de él era algo totalmente nuevo.

Después de años, Koga había explotado y había revelado su gran problema: nunca supo lo que es el amor de un hombre a una mujer ni de padre a hijo. Saori se preguntó una vez más si había hecho lo correcto. Probablemente si ella hubiese decidido buscar a Seiya años atrás y contarle todo; quizá él la hubiese aceptado y hubiesen formado una familia; tal vez, en ese plano, ella no sería tan aprehensiva con Koga y le permitiría que conociera lo dulce y amargo del amor, además Seiya lo hubiese enseñado directa e indirectamente cómo enamorar a una mujer.

_Seiya_... -pensó. Era cierto debía hablar con él lo más pronto posible. Tomó su teléfono móvil para llamarle y poder verse personalmente para hablar, para terminar definitivamente con todo.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Cómo deseaba que él estuviera ahí, y esa idea era de lo más extraña; pero de pronto Koga quiso que Seiya estuviera ahí con él. Era muy raro, era como si quisiera acusar a su madre con su…padre. Sí era algo así. Aunque era una completa locura ¿Qué tendría que hacer Seiya ahí?

Koga se sintió un poco mal por haberle hablado de esa manera a su madre, no la culpaba de nada. Las palabras se le habían escapado de su boca. Sólo que estaba enojado porque no podría tener a Yuna y si era así era sólo su problema, su madre no tenía nada de culpa.

Al día siguiente, las cosas entre ellos estaban mejor. Durante la comida su madre le dijo:- Koga ya lo he pensado. Supongo que tienes razón. Dejaré que te quedes y participes en tu competencia.

-¿En serio?- preguntó entusiasmado- Gracias mamá.

-Pero eso sí, cuando termine todo eso nos iremos. Además quiero que en ese tiempo evites a esa chica.

-Madre…

-Koga me mentiste por estar con ella, así que debes de cumplir tu castigo.

Koga suspiró, miró su reloj- Ya debo regresar a la escuela- se puso de pie.

-Está bien hijo. Cuídate.

Koga estaba a punto de irse pero agregó- No te preocupes por Yuna, ella está con otro tipo… Supongo que lo difícil será separarme de mis amigos- sonrió amargamente- y de Aria…

-¿Aria?- preguntó extrañada

-Sí ¿por qué?

-Nada hijo. Anda que se hace tarde y no quiero que regreses al oscurecer a la escuela.

Koga se fue más tranquilo después de lo que le había dicho el día anterior. Sabía que su madre sólo lo protegía porque no quería verlo sufrir como ella sufrió por su padre.

_¡Jum! Mi padre, no sé porque le reclamé a mi madre por no darme uno… no lo necesito… bueno, tengo a Seiya ¿cierto?_

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Después de recibir su llamada estaba sumamente ansioso. Ese sería el día. Ese día vería a Saori para proponerle matrimonio. Mientras la esperaba, Seiya escondía su mano en su bolsillo y jugueteaba con la pequeña caja que contenía la argolla de compromiso. Por fin ese día, después de 15 años, podría decírselo formalmente, pedirle que fuera su compañera para toda la vida.

Cuando la vio entrar en la pequeña cafetería donde se habían citado, se golpeó al ponerse de pie tan rápido. No le importó mucho.

-Saori qué bueno que ya regresaste- dijo con alegría.

-Hola Seiya- respondió ella un tanto fría.

Tomaron asiento. Seiya la notaba un tanto nerviosa, miraba a un lado y otro como si se quisiera ocultar de algo- ¿Estás bien?.

-Am… sí.

-¿Quieres algo de tomar?

-No… Quiero ser directa contigo- Seiya sintió un vuelco en el corazón, él también quería serlo. Metió su mano en su bolsillo y tomó la cajita- Seiya, he pensado mucho y…

-Yo también…

-Creo que lo mejor es que no nos volvamos a ver.

-¡¿Qué?!- sintió otro vuelco en el corazón.

-Lo siento. Es lo mejor, yo… yo no puedo seguir contigo- ella se puso de pie y estuvo a punto de irse.

Seiya la sujetó- No mi amor, no te vayas. Por favor, escúchame todavía podemos seguir, continuar esto donde se quedó.

-Entiende que no.

La soltó- ¡Maldición! ¿Es por ese imbécil de Ludwig?

-¿Qué?

-Es él ¿verdad? Él es el hombre en tu vida. Claro, rico y poderoso… pero entiende que yo te amo sinceramente, a pesar de todo. No me importa lo que pasa o pasó entre ustedes.

-No te atrevas a insinuarlo… Tú no entiendes lo que ese hombre puede hacer… Adiós Seiya, adiós para siempre.

Él sólo se pudo quedar congelado. En su mano aún sostenía la caja con el anillo de compromiso. Pero no podría dárselo… no mientras ese hombre estuviera entre ellos.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

_MI MALDAD NO TIENE LÍMITES... ESTO CADA VEZ MÁS COMPLICADO PARA TODOS, PERO PACIENCIA.  
_


End file.
